Un oiseau en liberté
by Suzi-Kun
Summary: Lena, fille de seize ans, commence une aventure Pokémon, accompagnée d'un Poussifeu qui a une peur bleue des humains, a un passé très flou, mais très courageux. Son voyage, qui commençait banalement au début, va prendre une toute autre tournure... (Rated T pour violence, langage et quelques moments gores) EN REECRITURE, CHAP 2 A NE PAS LIRE
1. Chapter 1 : Le départ

**Chapitre 1**

 _NdA : Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je vais réécrire tous les chapitres jusqu'au 10 environ. Je pense que je ferais comme ça tous les 20 chapitres, pour que vous voyiez les personnages d'un autre angle, et surtout, pour découvrir leur personnalité que j'ai très peu accentuée dans les premiers chapitres par manque d'expérience. Je vais essayer de les mettre plus caractériels et vivants :D Je pense aussi que la fiction sera entièrement à la première personne et je mettrai le nom de qui on voit le P.O.V comme je le fais en ce moment._

 _P.O.V de pokémon très fréquents, les uploads sera toutes les 2 semaines environ, je vous dirais dans les reviews si j'ai un problème quel conque qui m'empêcherait de faire ma fic ^^_

 _Et un grand merci de la grande aide de Dr Mad and Co :D_

 _/ !\ Pour les nouveaux lecteurs, ne lisez pas le chap 2, il est en réécriture._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture (ou relecture) du chapitre 1 ! Et merci des 1,000 vues 3_

 **P.O.V de Lena**

Cette journée allait être symbolique pour moi pour toute ma vie. Le réveil s'enclencha c'était le début d'une nouvelle ère, de l'aventure qui m'attendait.

Quelle maladroite, je ne me suis pas encore présentée, encore désolée. Mon nom est Lena, j'ai seize ans, mes dix-sept m'attendent les vingt et un décembre. Je suis une fille plutôt grande, à la chevelure longue et bouclée, qui m'a d'ailleurs demandé beaucoup de travail. Si quelqu'un osait les toucher, je me ferais un malin plaisir de les étriper.

Je ne sais pas comment me décrire psychologiquement. C'est vrai que je suis une fille très têtue et fière à la fois, je ne veux jamais – mais au grand jamais – savoir que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, mais d'un autre côté, je peux être amicale très rapidement mais je suis aussi très souvent dans ma bulle.

Donc, aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où j'allais – enfin – partir à l'aventure. Je frétille d'impatience pour voir ces nouveaux paysages de Kalos ! Je demeurais enfermée dans cette maison beaucoup trop longtemps je vais bientôt me rendre malade avec les seuls paysages que je connais qui font partie de mon quotidien. Ils sont si banals ! Moi, ce que je veux voir, c'était des étendues d'eau qu'on ne peut même pas voir le bout, des forêts luxuriantes, des plaines calmes avec le vent qui me chatouille la peau, tout ça avec de bons complices à mes cotés. C'était mon rêve de toujours. Depuis toute petite, j'étais fascinée par ces paysages et voulait y aller, mais mes parents – tous les deux dresseurs- étaient beaucoup trop occupés pour m'amener, me jugeant « trop petite » et « pas assez robuste pour tenir deux jours dans la nature ».

Et ce jour là, j'allais commencer à leur prouver le contraire. Mes parents m'avaient mis au défi d'y aller sans encombre, et de triompher en tant que Championne de la Ligue ! Ma nature fière a pris le dessus, j'avais dit oui immédiatement.

Mon sac était déjà prêt, je l'avais préparé méticuleusement. Avec des vêtements pour plusieurs jours – mes parents m'avaient donné de l'argent pour en acheter d'autres, et puis, je gagnerais de l'argent en combattant. J'avais mis aussi de l'eau, mon appareil photo – qui était à Lucas, mon frère qui était lui aussi parti à l'aventure deux ans plus tôt. La maison était trop tranquille sans lui. J'étais terriblement jalouse quand il était parti et ruminait dans mon coin, mais j'ai fini par accepter la vérité. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça allait être finalement mon tour.

Je me levais de mon lit avec beaucoup de mal. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, car j'étais beaucoup trop excitée, et je le regrettai immédiatement en me mettant la main sur la joue. Je voulais dormir, c'était bel et bien une chose, mais je ne pouvais pas car je voulais que mes neuf heures de sommeil se transforment en minutes !

Ma petite Evoli était en train de dormir sur mon lit, et constata que le poids sous elle s'évadait petit à petit. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, déroutée. Je pouvais entendre sa clochette quand elle se déplaçait, et c'était grâce à ça qu'on pouvait reconnaitre cette petite nommée Shine. Pourquoi Shine ?

Elle éclaire toute nos journées en sautant, galopant dans nos pieds, piaillant le plus fort possible pour jouer, et dort beaucoup vers nos pieds. C'est une Evoli tellement câline qu'elle est prête à vous étouffer quand elle ne vous a pas vu depuis longtemps.

Elle baillait, et s'ébrouait, assoupie. Elle me regarda d'un air de « Pourquoi tu t'es réveillée si tôt » ? Elle avait complètement oublié. Je vins la caresser vivement et lui dis :

« - Tu ne sais pas que je pars à l'aventure aujourd'hui, non ? Que je vais enfin voir ces vastes paysages et vivre dans la nature avec pleins de petits animaux charmants comme toi ! »

Elle sourit, et puis elle baissa les oreilles, dépitée. Je savais qu'elle voulait aller avec moi, car les deux mois qui précédaient, j'avais essayé de négocier avec mes parents pour qu'elle l'emmène avec moi, et qu'elle devienne mon Pokémon de départ. Mais ils n'en prirent pas compte, évoquèrent que c'était l'Evoli de sa mère et que Shine devait obligatoirement rester à la maison car elle souffrait d'arthrose, ce qui était – bien évidemment, ils ont juste trouvé une excuse bidon pour que je ne l'emmène pas – complètement faux je ne vois pas du tout comment une Evoli de son énergie peut avoir des arthroses.

Mes parents m'attendaient en bas. Il était sept heures, et je comptais partir dans moins d'une heure. Je pris donc ma chevelure et l'attacha en queue de cheval avec un élastique auquel était attaché un nœud papillon rouge. Je pris mon sac, mon trench duveteux noir et ma montre – indispensable, ma petite montre en argent ! – et je descendis des escaliers qui craquaient sous mon poids. Shine me suivait en sautillant.

Mes parents m'attendaient dans la cuisine, sur la table en bois où les viennoiseries et les boissons étaient déposées. Les murs étaient d'un bleu ciel, et le parquet d'un blanc pur. Ma mère était en train de remettre ses cheveux châtains en place, et mon père me regarda avec ses yeux bleu marine. Il avait une pointe de fierté et de défi.

Ils me défiaient à aller toute seule avec un seul compagnon qui sera – bien évidemment – mon Pokémon de départ – et on en sortira vivant en visitant tout Kalos ! Même si mon père di t que cela demande des sacrifices et autres, j'en connais assez sur les Pokémon pour en faire aucun. Du moins je l'espère.

Je m'assis sur une chaise en bois et attaqua mon petit déjeuner constitué de pain, de chocolat chaud et d'eau.

« Déjà prête, ma chérie ? dit ma mère en me regardant de ses yeux émeraude.

Bien sûr que oui, maman ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis impatiente pour vous prouver que je suis bien capable de me débrouiller seule !

Elle a exactement la même motivation que quand j'étais petit, dit mon père.

En tout cas, reprit ma mère, j'espère que ton aventure sera une leçon de vie. Toutes le sont, mais la tienne sera différente des autres à coup sûr.

Pourquoi ? disais-je en mangeant un pain au chocolat. Il n'y a aucune raison que ce ne soit pas pareil.

Tu es ma fille, et tu es spéciale, tu le sais ? Fière comme un coq et doux comme un agneau à la fois, ce n'est pas spécial ?

Ce que veut dire ta mère, reprit mon père, c'est que tous les voyages sont différents, tu vois ? Comme les taches de chaque Spinda qui existent dans le monde entier.

Merci maman… Mais tu sais, je ne sais pas encore qui je vais prendre comme Pokémon de départ. »

Shine baissa la tête avec un regard de dépit quand je dis cette phrase. Je la regardais avec une immense tristesse. Jamais Shine n'a été aussi triste depuis que Gobou est mort. C'était son meilleur ami autre que moi. Elle s'amusait de tout son possible avec lui, même s'il préférait être seul, mais sa compagnie ne la dérangeait pas.

Tout d'un coup, je repensai à lui. Il voulait tellement que je parte à l'aventure, mais j'étais beaucoup trop petite et mes parents ne voulait pas me mettre seule dans la nature à mes neuf ans. Je peux admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas tort, même si à l'époque je rechignais. Mist était toujours vivant, et me demandait toujours la même question :

« _C'est quand qu'on part à l'aventure ? »_

Il me posait toujours cette question avant de dormir, et à chaque fois, avec ma petite tête ronde et mes cheveux qui semblaient avoir beaucoup plus de cheveux à l'accoutumée, je lui secouais la tête négativement. Mist disait toujours que ce n'était pas grave, que ça allait forcément arriver un jour. Mais il mourut avant…

J'espère qu'il me voit, qu'il sache que notre rêve se réalise et que je vais essayer de le faire le mieux possible que je pourrais. Je vais enfin découvrir de nouveaux Pokémons, de nouveaux paysages, de nouvelles têtes et de nouvelles personnalités. Je sais qu'il est près de moi et qu'il regarde chacun de mes pas et de mes gestes. Je le sens près de moi, je ne saurais comment vous expliquer…

Un aboiement de Shine me fit sortir de mes pensées. J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais toujours à table et que je devais encore partir. Ma montre me signalait qu'il était donc huit heures quarante, et quelqu'un m'attendait à Quarellis pour me donner mon premier Pokémon. Que dire de Feunnec ? Cette adorable boule de poile rousse et chaude aux yeux sournois et adorables ! Grenousse avec son petit collier de bulles que j'aimerais tellement frotter… et les yeux ronds et innocents de Marisson… je ne sais honnêtement pas qui choisir. Je pense que je vais juste me fier à mon instinct, comme je le fais si souvent.

Je me levai et essuyai la tâche de chocolat chaud qui suintait sur ma joue. Je regardais mes parents une seconde fois. Ils avaient tous les deux des titres splendides : mon père champion de la Ligue de Kanto, ma mère top Coordinatrice à Hoenn, et mon frère surement champion d'une des régions qu'il a visité... Je dois être à la hauteur pour ce voyage initiatique, même si il est normalement destiné à me faire découvrir de nouvelles choses dans la vie.

Mes parents m'accompagnèrent vers la porte et me fixèrent pendant quelques minutes. Leur regard était tellement intense… Je commençais à en être mal à l'aise mais je les regardais de même. Ce regard signifiait sûrement….bonne chance, ma fille. C'est plus dur que tu le penses.

Je me sentis soudainement… comme si le monde extérieur devenait dangereux. Je quitte ma maison, Shine et mes parents… ? Comment va être ma vie en extérieur sans eux ? Je fus soudaine surprise de penser comme ça. Non… tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer.

Shine accourut, les yeux embués de larmes. Ses poils hérissés frétillaient de plus en plus et son petit corps accourut et sauta sur moi. Je sentis ses larmes toucher mon cœur… Je sais qu'elle va se retrouver maintenant toute seule, sans personne avec qui parler, sans personne avec qui jouer… de plus que mes parents partent très souvent travailler et la laisse donc toute seule à la maison. La solitude l'horripile mais mes parents ne semblaient pas le voir.

Elle criait de plus en plus aigu, mettait ses petites griffes dans mon tee-shirt et les enfonçant de plus en plus. Elle ne voulait pas du tout me lâcher… Ses yeux étaient embués d'une immense détresse et tristesse, et elle me suppliait de rester ici, encore et encore à chaque cri qu'elle faisait… Chaque cri me faisait fendre mon cœur une nouvelle fois, mais j'essayais de ne pas me faire abattre pour autant… Je sais que je la reverrais. Dans huit ou neuf mois environ. Je commençais à la caresser doucement, puis à la plaquer brutalement près de ma poitrine. Elle allait elle aussi me manquer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Shine, je reviendrais…

 _Tu reviendras dans trop longtemps… que vais-je devenir tout ce temps…_

Tu seras chouchoutée plus que d'habitude par Papa et Maman, non… ?

 _Tu n'as pas tort… mais tu me manqueras…_

Moi aussi, je t'essaierais de t'appeler avec mon téléphone.

 _Le téléphone ? Oh, tu veux dire le truc métallique qui ressemble à un os à ronger pas bon ?_

Oui, c'est ça, disais-je en rigolant.

 _Ca me le dirait bien de le gouter une seconde fois, la première fois, je n'y suis pas arrivée. »_

Les larmes de Shine s'effaçaient petit à petit s'esquissait petit à petit un petit rire. Je ne pouvais pas vous dire si s'était un rire nerveux ou joyeux, car je savais qu'elle était triste. Elle accepta enfin que je la pose par terre, et me regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Tu sais qui je suis ! Je vais être meilleure que mon frère à coup sûr ! »

Shine sourit.

« Le coq né en elle est revenu ! » dit ma mère, souriante.

Ses yeux émeraude pétillaient. Elle m'ouvra la porte… Il y avait un ciel radieux, avec aucun nuage. C'était pourtant une journée normale de juillet, vers les vingt degrés… Je pense subitement à que mes parents ont stoppé mes études pour faire mon voyage autour du monde… Je leur en fis reconnaissante. Je n'avais pas trop envie d'avoir une directrice enragée derrière mon dos qui me rappelle sans cesse que j'ai passé mon bac et que je dois étudier ! Je vais profiter de mon voyage pleinement, et j'en suis éternellement contente.

Mes amies au lycée vont surement me manquer, mais j'ai leur numéro de téléphone, et je pense qu'une va surement me rejoindre.

Je fis un pas dehors, et je sentis le vent dans mes cheveux. Je remis la mèche rebelle sur mon crâne et regarda mes parents avec un sourire. Je vais enfin pouvoir leur prouver que je peux être une Championne moi aussi ! Mes parents souriaient et balançaient leurs bras en signe d'un au revoir.

« Bonne chance, ma chérie ! »

Je m'élançais, épanouie de ma nouvelle liberté. Je peux enfin aller où je veux quand je veux ! Plus de professeurs ou de parents pour m'arrêter maintenant ! Je me promenais dans ce village de je connaissais tant. Ses quelques maisons, son parterre de fleurs multicolore, et ses Passerouges qui venaient toujours près des fenêtres.

Je vins vers la Route une, avec son grand parterre de fleurs. Je suis passée maintes fois par là, mais pas dans cette situation : je vais enfin avoir mon premier Pokémon ! Je frétillais d'impatience même si je ne savais pas lequel prendre.

Je marchais tranquillement, les yeux fermés, mais je sentis mon corps tomber quand quelque chose heurta mon pied. Je me réveillai et me réceptionna immédiatement, surprise. C'était quoi ? me disais-je. La sensation molle que j'avais sous le pied ne pouvait pas du tout être une pierre, car j'avais la sensation que c'était quelque chose de mou. Comme du carton…

Je me retournais et vis en effet une boîte mais je pouvais y entendre comme des gémissements faibles. Je revins vers la boîte, et je vis…

Un Poussifeu très faible était étendu dans la boîte. Il respirait fortement, et des plaies assez vielles sillonnaient sur ses pattes. Dans son état, je pouvais en déduire qu'il était en train de mourir de faim pendant quelques temps. J'aurais dû le voir, car j'avais la vue sur toute la Route Une et sur Quarellis.

Je le pris donc vite son corps étai étonnamment gelé. Je vins donc sans réfléchir vers Quareliis, car mon instinct me disait de le faire – mon instinct a toujours raison – et parce que je pense qu'il y a surement un centre Pokémon, aussi.

Je vins vers Quarellis en un rien de temps. Pourtant, je ne vis aucun centre dans le coin, ce qui m'étonna au premier abord. J'étais presque sûre qu'il y en avait un… Je regardais encore et encore. Je ne vis point le toit rouge qui me semblait terriblement familier. Je regardai le petit poussin et me demanda : que va-t-il lui arriver si je n'arrive pas à le soigner ? Je ne suis pas médecin et n'ai absolument aucune connaissance sur ce domaine. Pourtant, quand je l'avais dans mes bras, je pouvais sentir ses plumes se réchauffer de plus en plus.

J'essayai de le garder au chaud dans mon trench. Même s'il n'était pas bien duveteux, je pensais qu'il était assez chaud pour qu'il puisse regagner de l'énergie. Petit à petit, ses yeux s'ouvraient. Il avait de beaux yeux d'une couleur noisette, avec un éclat de blanc. Il tournait sa tête de gauche à droite, et soudain, quand il me vit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Je lui fis un petit sourire pour lui dire que je n'allais rien lui faire de mal, mais il prit ses dernières forces pour me griffer et se cacher dans un buisson. J'émis un râle de douleur et le regarda courir dans le buisson, apeuré.

Je savais que ce poussin était terriblement apeuré pour une raison quelque conque. Peut-être qu'il s'est fait maltraiter, je ne sais pas mais je vais essayer de le soigner jusqu'il puisse vivre tout seul dans la nature.

Maintenant, laissez-vous admirer par Lena, car j'ai un don trop cooool qui permet de parler à n'importe créature vivante. Même les humains, des fois on ne comprend pas trop ce qu'ils disent… Cela m'a également permis d'avoir une forte relation envers Shine et Mist.

Je m'accroupis et attendis. Je ne peux pas attendre pendant des heures, mais si c'est pour les sacrifier car je dois aider un pauvre petit poussin apeuré, je ne suis pas contre. Je le fixais et lui fis un sourire. Le sourire ne tiendra pas dix heures, aussi.

Malgré son apparence effrayée, il était plutôt mignon. Un petit corps athlétique et une tête ronde avec des yeux en alerte. Des petites serres bien aiguisées, aussi. Je pense qu'il a à peine six mois, où quelque chose de ce genre.

Mais alors, comment se fait-il qu'il peut être aussi effrayé des humains comme ça ? Normalement, les Poussifeu sont des Pokémon terriblement dociles et câlins, et pas du tout farouches envers les humains. Après, comme les personnes le disent souvent : « On est tous pareil mais tous différents ».

Le poussin sortit enfin de son buisson et me regarda pendant de longues minutes. Il faisait chacun de ses pas prudemment, et ne me lâcha aucun mot. Je lui souris à chaque pas pour lui montrer que ce qu'il faisait était positif, et de le récompenser de ses efforts. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé – je me le demandais toujours – mais j'avais une vague impression qu'il avait été maltraité. Si c'était vrai, alors je respecterais pour toujours les gestes qu'il était en train de faire si j'avais été à sa place, je n'aurais pas bougé d'un centimètre et je me serais certainement enfuie. Il était brave.

Soudain, à quelques centimètres de moi, il s'arrêta et me regarda. Ses yeux reflétaient moins de peur, mais il semblait toujours aussi méfiant. Ses pattes tremblaient toujours, mais il ne semblait pas reculer. Il me regarda, d'un regard fixe.

« - _Qu'est qu'on… qu'est en train de faire au juste ? »_ dit-il en couinant.

Il avait enfin parlé ! Je lui souriais, et il me regarda avec ses grands yeux ouverts. Il refit un autre pas, comprenant que je n'étais pas une menace pour lui. Je lui tendis la main avec des bouts de pain – qui avaient été dans ma poche pendant quelques jours, mais je pense que le pain dur ne le va pas lui faire de mal, quand même !

Je lui tendis, et il vint vers moi beaucoup plus rapidement. Au début, il hésita, mais il prit prudemment chaque miette dans son bec et l'avala. Je le laissai finir et je tendis ma main vers lui. Normalement, je pense qu'il se serait enfui, mais il resta là, et accepta la main que j'avais posée sur sa tête. Son corps était soudainement chaud, et je sentis toute cette vague de chaleur passer dans mon cœur. J'avais l'impression qu'il était heureux. Heureux d'avoir surmonté sa peur. Heureux d'être enfin compris, je pense. J'étais également heureux pour lui, il avait enfin quelqu'un qui le comprenait et qui lui parlerait – même si il ne le sait pas encore.

« Je suis Lena, lui disais-je avec un ton doux. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

 _Je… Je m'appelle Shamo._ »


	2. Chapter 2 : Première capture

**Chapitre 2**

 _NdA : J'ai fait ce chapitre tout de suite après le premier, et je ne savais pas encore vos critiques. Donc je continue cette fic. Peut-être qu'il sera enregistré à la suite du premier, ou peut-être plus tard._

 _Je remercie mes deux followers (déjà ! Wow, j'aurais jamais cru), et la review postée, elle m'aide beaucoup, merci ^^  
Mon objectif est de 2.500 mots par chaptire (j'en ai fait 1.830 sur ce chapitre, désolée -.-)_

 _Je sortirai le chapitre 3 demain et le chapitre 4 mercredi (le 5 est en cours de réalisation)_

 _J'essaye de développer le background des Pokémons (surtout de Poussifeu) car c'est des personnages à part entière. Encore une fois, j'espère que vous prenez un moment de plaisir en lisant cette fanfiction._

Poussifeu avait sauté dans les bras de Lena, un grand sourire sur son bec. Ses yeux avaient un éclat vigoureux, et il bouillonnait dans ses bras.

« - Je suis désolée de me pas être présentée. Je m'appelle Lena Durot, j'ai seize ans. Je débute dans les Combats Pokémon, et mon père m'a dit que c'était vous qui me donniez le starter qui me correspond. C'est ça ?

\- Arrête de me vouvoyer, ça me gêne. Oui, moi, je m'appelle Matthieu, dix-huit ans, et j'ai le sentiment que je t'ai déjà vue. Ou que je te connais. »

Quand il avait dit cela, Lena avait aussi une impression de déjà-vu. Elle essayait de se remémorer…

Matthieu était un peu plus grand que Lena, avec une peau avec une couleur plus mate. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur noisette et ses cheveux bouclés d'un noir charbon. Quand Poussifeu le vit, il se tourna pour se cacher de son regard. Lena le sentait frissoner d'effroi. _Le pauvre,_ se dit Lena. Elle se demanda que si Poussifeu avait des lacunes avec la relation avec les humains, il ne devienderait pas gérable. Mais son instinct lui disait que elle pouvait faire confiance.

« - Oui, c'est donc moi qui va te donner ton Pokédex, tes premières Pokéballs et ton starter. Je te donne ton Pokédex. D'où viens-tu ?

\- Je viens de Bourg Croquis, le petit village qui est à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici. Et toi ?

\- Je viens d'Illumis, là où il y a la Tour Prisme. »

Elle savait très bien où était Illumis : au centre de Kalos. Il parait que si on regardait bien, pendant la nuit, on pouvait voir les illuminations de la Tour Prisme.

Elle ouvrit son Pokédex et fut surprise du progrès scientifique : le Pokédex était sur un écran plat, il fallait juste tirer pour qu'il explique l'espèce du Pokémon et ses caractéristiques. Quand elle était petite, le Pokédex de son père, était doté d'un clavier, et était obligée de taper le nom du Pokémon pour voir ses informations. Maintenant son Pokédex était une tablette, et quand elle tira, un écran s'afficha avec Poussifeu qui était représenté en trois dimensions. Elle était stupéfaite. La tablette cria:

 _Poussifeu, le Pokémon Poussin. Poussifeu possède, dans son ventre, une boule de feu qui brûle sans arrêt. Il donne une impression de chaleur quand on lui fait des câlins. Il mesure zéro virgule quatre mètres et pèse deux kilos et demi, ce qui fait de lui l'espèce de Pokémon Feu le plus léger._

Poussifeu émit un petit caquètement joyeux. Lena lui sourit.

« - Ça alors, merci beaucoup ! Je ne savais pas que les Pokédex du Professeur Platane pouvaient être aussi élaborés.

\- Je t'en prie. Je t'ai posées Pokéballs sur le banc et les Pokéballs des Pokémons de départ sur la table en bois. »

Lena prit ses Pokéballs et regarda attentivement les trois Pokéballs. Elle les lança pour qu'ils sortent. Tous les trois lui affichèrent un grand sourire. _Alors, j'ouvre et… Voilà !_ Lena maitrisait un peu plus le Pokédex.

 _Grenousse, le Pokémon Crapobulle. Sa poitrine et son dos secrètent une mousse qui lui permet de subir moins de dégâts en amortissant le choc des attaques._

 _Feunnec, le Pokémon Renard._ _En cas de coup de fatigue, il grignote des rameaux pour recharger ses batteries. Ses oreilles dégagent une chaleur qui dépasse les 200°C_ _._

 _Marrison, le Pokémon Bogue._ _Sa tête et son dos sont recouverts d'une carapace tellement dure que même une collision avec un camion ne lui ferait rien._

Lena avait déjà pris sa décision. Elle dit haut et fort :

« - Je ne prendrai aucun de ces starters. »

Tous la regardèrent avec un air très surpris. _L'atmosphère est très lourde, tout d'un coup…_

« - Et qui vas- tu prendre, alors ? Tu ne peux rien faire sans starter !

Parce que j'en ai déjà un ! »

Elle regarda Poussifeu du regard, qui était en train de monter sur la table en bois pour parler avec les trois Pokémons de Kalos qui le regardaient.

« -Poussifeu ? C'est vrai… Mais ces trois-là, qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?

Prends-les avec toi ! Tu ne veux pas faire une aventure Pokémon, toi aussi ?

Oh ! Bien sûr !

Et est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner pendant quelque temps ? »

Il avait l'air gêné quand Lena lui avait posé cette question. Tous le regardèrent, curieux de la réponse.

« -Bien sûr, si tu veux… Lena, c'est bien ça ?

Oui, Lena. Enchantée de voyager avec toi. Allez tout le monde, on y va !

Attends cinq minutes. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. »

Elle s'approcha vers Poussifeu qui semblait moins méfiant. Elle lui tendit une Pokéball et lui présenta. Elle ne dit rien car elle voulut savoir s'il savait comment cela marchait. Les yeux emplis de curiosité, il regarda la boule rouge et blanche, et appuya sur le bouton de la Pokéball. Le laser avait mis le poussin dans la Pokéball. Tout le monde regardait la Pokéball gigoter, quand elle gigota la troisième fois, Matthieu poussa un cri de joie.

« - Quand ta Pokéball bouge une troisième fois, cela veut dire que tu la capturé. Poussifeu a accepté de rester avec toi. »

Lena ressortit Poussifeu de sa Pokéball, qui sauta de joie. Il tournait autour de sa dresseuse sa peur des humains était presque effacée. _C'est passé vite, ou il a confiance seulement envers moi…_

Tous se dirigèrent vers la Route 2. C'était beaucoup plus herbu, il y avait des Pokémons et des fleurs de diverses espèces. Lena reconnut des Passerouge, l'oiseau régional de Kalos. Elle sortit son Pokédex pour en savoir plus sur lui.

 _Passerouge, le Pokémon Rougegorge. Peu farouche, il communique avec ses congénères par un doux gazouillis et par des signaux de la queue._

Tous les Pokémons étaient en train de se rouler dans l'herbe, sauf Poussifeu, qui restait dans les bras de sa dresseuse.

« - As-tu des parents dresseurs ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu en connais un rayon.

\- Non, je suis juste très passionné. J'ai supplié mes parents pour que je fasse cette aventure.

\- Oh, comme mon frère Lucas… »

Son téléphone vibra. Elle lut le message et soupira de soulagement :

 _Salut sœurette ! Je viens d'apprendre que tu as commencé ton voyage Pokémon ! C'est génial ! Je t'attends à la ville où tu pourras avoir ton prochain badge. Allez, à tout de suite !_

 _Lucas._

« - Quand on parle du loup…

\- C'est qui ? Ce certain Lucas ?

\- Oui, Lucas, mon frère. Il m'attend à la prochaine ville, là où on dormira sûrement pour cette nuit. C'est un dresseur hors pair, il a presque failli battre Dianthéa !

\- Tu dis ça car c'est ton frère… »

Les deux adolescents rigolèrent. Lena le trouvait sympathique, même s'il le connaissait à peine. Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent un cri strident. Un Passerouge bien coriace était en train d'attaquer Feunnec à coup de bec ce dernier gémissait. Poussifeu, horrifié par cela, commença à attaquer Passerouge avec ses Flammèche.

« - On dirait que Poussifeu veut se battre… Veux-tu ? »

Lena trouvai Matthieu un poil trop poli pour elle. Même si il est très gentil, elle avait l'impression d'être en face d'un adulte.

Elle acquiesça. _Voir Poussifeu se battre avec un acte de justice…_ Lena était fière de lui. Elle s'avança, et Poussifeu vint à quelques mètres d'elle. C'était son premier combat elle ne sentait pas très sure d'elle.

« - Poussifeu, attaque Flammèche ! »

Poussifeu se chargea, puis délivra des petites boules de feu en rafale. Le Passerouge ennemi essaya d'esquiver les attaques pour être au niveau de Poussifeu, mais s'en prit quelques unes. Lena était stupéfaite de la vitesse de Passerouge s'était levé, vivace et fort.

 _Ce n'est pas un Passerouge ordinaire… Mais un Passerouge qui aime combattre !_

« - Poussifeu, utilise Jet de Sable ! »

Le poussin gratta ses griffes sur le sol pour envoyer du sable à Passerouge, qui évita cette attaque en volant. Puis le volatile fonça en piqué, tellement vite que Poussifeu et Lena n'eurent pas le temps de contre-attaquer, Poussifeu se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Il se releva avec un peu de mal. _J'aimerai bien voir sa vitesse, si ce n'est la seule « qualité » que ce monstre lui a donné…_

« - Poussifeu, Griffe ! »

Il courut jusqu'à Passerouge avec une vitesse fulgurante, même celui- ci et Lena furent très étonnés. Il se prit l'attaque Griffe de Poussifeu de plein fouet, et commença à avoir du mal de se lever. _Je lance la Pokéball maintenant ?_

Elle lança la capsule sur la tête de Passerouge. Elle était stressée et c'était la première fois qu'elle était autant stressée pour un Pokémon sauvage. La Pokéball gigota une fois, deux fois… mais Passerouge se libéra brutalement de la Pokéball. Il émit un cri strident et fonça sur Poussifeu avec une force colossale.

« - Poussifeu ! »

Il se releva avec beaucoup de mal, et commença à fermer les yeux.

« - Poussifeu… Te sens-tu bien ? Veux-tu continuer à combattre ? »

Tout d'un coup, il se releva, plus déterminé que jamais. Il courut vers Passerouge avec une vitesse fulgurante, comme le vent. Lena ne pouvait même pas le voir. Il était en train en train de brûler Passerouge avec ses flammèches. Lena en profita pour relancer la Pokéball, et Passerouge resta dedans, trop faible pour riposter. Elle prit la Pokéball dans sa main, et sentit une pointe de fierté l'envahir.

« - Bravo, dit Matthieu. Tu t'es bien battue, pour un premier combat ! Je n'avais pas fait mieux la première fois.

Arrête, c'est grâce à Poussifeu. Ce poussin a un talent incroyable. »

Ils regardèrent Poussifeu, qui était en train de la regarder fixement avec beaucoup de fierté, et évitait le regard de Matthieu. Feunnec tremblait toujours à cause de l'attaque soudaine de Passerouge. Elle ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt.

« - Bon, je pense qu'on pense qu'on peut reprendre la route maintenant, après l'attaque soudaine de ce Passerouge coriace. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans la Route 2, Lena avec Poussifeu dans les mains. Maintenant, elle était sûre d'elle : elle voulait bien faire des combats Pokémon.

Mais lorsque un jeune homme arrogant vint vers eux à la fin de la Route 2, vers la forêt, Lena ne se douta pas de ce qui se passait…


	3. Chapter 3 : Facheuse rencontre

**Chapitre 3**

 _NdA : Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, et j'en suis déoslée. J'essaye de faire 2500 mots par chapitre, mais c'est pas toujours facile -.-_

 _Les tirets disparaissent quand je veux mettre le texte sur . Il se peut que j'en aie oubliés quelques uns._

 _Le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture, désolée pour la faute du NdA précédent je pourrais le finir demain, car je serai en vacances ^^_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Lena et Matthieu, en train de continuer leur route pour le début de leur périple, virent un jeune homme châtain avec de beaux yeux verts. Il était en train de les attendre, et avait l'impression qu'il voulait en découdre avec les deux adolescents.

Elle tenait Poussifeu dans ses bras, qui commença à somnoler avec le combat précédent. Elle le caressait doucement, en train de le féliciter intérieurement. Il s'était très bien battu, pour un être pathétique et inutile, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'était pas. _C'est un poussin incroyable,_ pensait-elle.

« - Je vous défie dans un combat solo. Pas de discutions. »

Ils regardèrent le garçon qui les avait provoqués : il voulait vraiment un duel. Mais Lena avait un mauvais pressentiment…

Il commença à venir vers Lena et à la toucher bizarrement, tout en lui disant :

« - Tu sais que tu es belle, toi ? Tu seras une jolie et belle dresseuse.

\- Bien flatteur… Ne me touche plus, s'il te plait. »

Lena se recula d'un bond, ce qui réveilla Poussifeu. Quand il vit le jeune homme, qui avait l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans, il gigota dans les bras de Lena et commença à caqueter très fort, comme pour le faire fuir. Il n'avait pas peur, mais était très énervé. _D'où me touche-t-il_? _C'est vraiment de la provocation !_ Lena bouillonait. Elle commença à poser Poussifeu au sol, qui se mit dans une position défensive.

« - Lena, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Matthieu.

« - Je vais me battre, il l'a bien cherché et puis, ça ne se fait pas de provoquer les dresseurs comme ça !

\- Tu es vraiment sure que c'est la meilleure solution ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas se poser cette question maintenant. Ou bien elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie, car elle était enragée. Elle ne savait pas que certains dresseurs pouvaient en provoquer d'autres pour les défier en duel. _On pouvait juste leur demander « On peut faire un duel ? » tranquillement, sans prise de tête, non ? Cet homme a un problème._ se dit-elle.

Poussifeu bouillonait aussi, à la fois excité et enervé. Sa température augmentait petit à petit. Il était tellement énervé qu'il poussait des cris stridents au dresseur, qui se contenta de rigoler.

Quand il lança sa Pokéball, Lena, Matthieu et Poussifeu étaient stupéfaits. C'était un grand Pokémon bleu et noir, qui faisait à peu près la même taille que son dresseur. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge vif, et il avait une fourrure beige. Des picots blanc vif étaient sur son torse, ses mains et ses pattes. Il avait un bracelet orné d'une gemme avec des spirales orangées et marron. _Je m'y connais pas, décidément..._

Lena ne savait pas grand chose sur les Pokémon. Elle savait juste qu'il y en avait une infinité, mais que on en avait découvert sept cent vingt-et-un à l'heure actuelle. Des chercheurs commencaient à découvrir des Pokémons d'une nouvelle région lointaine, apparament appellée Alola. Elle connaissait les starters des régions connues, le but d'être dresseur ou coordianteur, comment combattre, et c'était à peu près tout, et aussi comment communiquer avec, grâce à Evoli et Gobou. Ce don était inné à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un Pokémon sauvage et que ce dernier le regardait, elle savait ce qu'il disait. Son père disait qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, qui était coordinatrice à Hoenn.

« - J'y crois pas... Comment peut-elle la battre avec un tel Pokémon ? C'est de la folie de se mettre sur la premiere route où les débutants commençent leur aventure ! »

Quand Matthie dit cela, Lena écarta ses pensées. Elle ne savait rien sur ce Pokémon, mais elle le trouvait menacant. Elle ouvrit son Pokédex, qui sera l'un de ses meilleurs compagnons de voyage, l'ouvrit, et la tablette recconut le Pokémon automatiquement.

 _Lucario, le Pokémon Aura._ _Il peut sentir et identifier les émotions de quelqu'un à plus d'un kilomètre._

 _Ben, ce n'est pas aussi précis que les autres descriptions..._ Et tout d'un coup, elle réalisa qu'elle avait fait une bêtise : Lucario savait ce qu'elle pensait et ce qu'elle envisageait de faire. Ce dernier la regarda avec un regard intrigé. _Je suis bête, ma parole,_ pensa-t-elle.

Le Pokémon détourna son regard. Lena soupira de soulagement.

Le dresseur répondit à Matthieu avec un sourire narquois, et commença à rire aux éclats. _Il a un problème, celui-là,_ pensa Lena.

« - Regarde, » dit Matthieu, « Il a non seulement un Lucario, mais son Pokémon a aussi une Méga-Gemme... Et son dresseur a un Méga-Bracelet... »

Lena vit le bracelet autour du poignet du Pokémon Aura. Il était très calme et regardait Lena et Matthieu d'un regard froid qui glaça le sang de la jeune dresseuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« - J'aime écraser tout ce qui passe au travers de ma route ! En tant qu'ancien Champion de la Ligue de Sinnoh, je suis l'un des plus forts du monde !

\- Je ne vois pas l'intéret de dégouter les débutants en écrasant leur Pokémons, cracha Lena.

\- Je vais te montrer, que c'est très amusant. J'ai déjà fait l'expérienca à Hoenn et j'en ai ri aux éclats. Tous étaient pathétiques... Dresseurs comme Pokémon. »

Quand il avait dit cela, Poussifeu frissona; le poussin avait les larmes aux yeux. Il cria de rage en caquetant très fort, et fonça sur le Pokémon ennemi.

« - Esquive, Lucario. »

Avec une rapidité hors norme, il esquiva juste en se décalant d'un pas. Il était trois fois plus haut que Poussifeu, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas intimider. Il lui caqueta, pour l'intimider Lucario avait l'impression d'être en déssacord avec son dresseur, et était en train de regarder le poussin tendrement.

 _Ce Lucario est le parfait opposé de son dresseur,_ pensa Lena. Elle pensait qu'il allait attaquer férocement son petit poussin, mais le regarda tendrement et se tourna vers son dresseur.

« - C'est pas la première fois que tu me fais cela, » gronda-t-il. « Si tu continues, tu sais ce qu'il va arriver. »

Lena et Matthieu ne savaient pas du tout de quoi il parlait, mais Lucario continuait de le regarder, impassible, avec un sang-froid qu'elle admira. Poussifeu était stupéfait, mais avait de la peine à contenir sa rage envers le jeune homme. Il vint vers Lena en pleurs.

« - Poussifeu... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Il semblait connaître ce dresseur. Lena serra le poussin dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Cet homme louche l'avait provoqué en duel, mais son Lucario avait refusé de combattre. _Quelle bonté, ce Lucario..._ Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il déobeirait à son dresseur. Tout d'un coup, il vint vers les deux adolescents, et les fixa.

« - _Faites attention, il a de mauvaises intentions. »_

 _De la télépathie !_ Lena ne pouvait pas lui répondre haut et fort, mais se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle n'avait pas déchiffré ces paroles Lucario avait réelement « parlé ». Elle avait peur que son dresseur avait entendu son propre Pokémon le dénoncer, mais il ne réagit pas et dit :

« - Nous n'en aurons pas fini, vous deux et moi. J'ai un plan à accomplir, je vais révollutioner tout Kalos, et vous en entendrez parler de moi. Mon nom est Alex Frington, vingt ans. Essayez de retenir ce nom. »

Il s'en alla avec Lucario, qui regarda le groupe, leur fit un sourire, et s'en alla avec son dresseur. Poussifeu était toujours en train de pleurer dans les bras de Lena, qui se remettait en question sur l'apparition d'Alex.

Matthieu et Lena n'avaient jamais vu de dresseur comme ça. Certes, ils savaient que tout n'était pas rose, que il y avait dans Kalos des personnes mal intentionnées, mais pas à ce point. Elle réflechissait à la réaction de Poussifeu qui était très menacant envers Alex. Il lui parlerait quand ils seront à la prochaine ville Nervaltault.

Elle se demendait aussi ce qu'il voulait dire par ' révollutioner Kalos' mais elle écarta ses pensées. Elle voulait se focaliser sur son voyage Pokémon. Elle tint fermement Poussifeu dans ses bras, et dit :

« -Je propose qu'on continue notre route...

\- Bonne idée... Il faut nous changer les idées. »

Ils avancèrent dans la forêt de Nervaltault. Lena vit de nombreuses espèces de Pokémon sauvages, comme des Lépidonille, des Pikachu et des Pichu, quelques Passerouge et des familles d'Aspicot, de Coconfort et de Dardagnan. Il faisait plus sombre dans la forêt de Nervaltault saul un rayon de soleil illuminait toute la forêt. Les arbres était d'un vert feuille foncé, il faisait presque sombre. Lena en fut étonnée elle regarda sa montre : il était dix heures du matin. _Ne stresse pas, tu as tout le temps qu'il faut..._

Passerouge et Poussifeu étaient tous les deux sur son épaule. Tous les deux étaient tendus, surtout le poussin qui avait fait face à Alex, qu'il semblait connaître. Les deux adolescents marchaient, un peu choqués de ce qu'ils ont vu.

« - Que veux-tu faire, durant ce périple ? »

Lena posa cette question à Matthieu par simple curiosité, et aussi pour se changer les idées.

« - Je veux devenir coordinateur, » dit-il, avec fierté. « Je veux briser le cliché que les coordinateurs soient toujours des femmes.

\- Pas faux, mais tu avais dit que tu t'en sortais bien en Combat Pokémon, non ?

\- Oui, mais je préfère le coté artistique des Concours. J'ai déjà plein d'idées en tête pour mes performances.

\- Ma mère était coordinatrice à Hoenn. »

Poussifeu émit un cri surpris.

« - C'est vrai ? Elle a gagné combien de rubans ?

\- Une bonne dizaine. Je vais te montrer les vidéos sur mon portable quand on sera arrivés à Nervaltault. »

Ils continuèrent de parler de concours et de rubans, quand ils virent deux Pikachu, un mâle et une femelle, en train de tirer leur pantalon. Lena s'arrêta et prit le Pikachu avec la queue droite, et Matthieu prit le Pikachu jaune orangé avec sa queue en cœur. Les souris sourient et des faibles éclairs échapprènt de ses joues, et ils rigolèrent.

« - Oh, regarde ces deux-là. Ils sont trop mignons ! »

La femelle, qui avait une couleur jaune vif, fit un sourire à Matthieu et grimpa sur son dos. La souris commenca à lécher le jeune homme.

Lena regardait le mâle, qui sautait joyeusement autour de lui. Il était hyperactif, et poussait des cris de joie. Tout d'un coup, il commença à fouiller son sac.

« - Hé, petit, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Sors de ce sac ! »

La femelle, aussi, fouillait dans son sac de Matthieu et les deux sortirent une Poké Ball. Il s'amusèrent avec et la fit jongler avec leur queue. Lena a pu traduire que les deux Pikachu adoraient la présence d'humains. Tout d'un coup, ils appuyèrent volontairement le bouton de la Poké Ball, et acceptèrent leur capture.

« - Eh, bah, sacrée capture... »

Lena avait le mâle hyperactif, et Matthieu la câline chromatique; Passerouge était pour l'instant la seule femelle de son équipe. Matthieu avait Feunnec et Pikachu qui étaient femelles, et Grenousse et Marisson étaient des mâles, et la souris était la première chromatique de son équipe. Il fut très étonné d'avoir capturé un chromatique qui sont très rares. Le Professeur Platane estimait qu'il y avait une chance sur quatre mille quatre-vingt seize, mais les autres pensait qu'il y avait une chance sur huit mille de croiser une chromatique. Lena savait que les chromatiques étaient aussi victimes de trafics, d'échanges illégaux son père lui avait raconté cela quand il avait fait son voyage à Kanto.

Elle n'avait pas encore fait connaissance avec son Passerouge, qui s'était réveillée. Elle était très calme et discrète, personne ne l'entendait, contrairement à Poussifeu, qui émettait des cris à chaque chose qu'il voyait, enthousiaste et curieux. Lena fut très étonnée du comportement de sa volatile, qui était coriace et agressive quand ils avaient traversé la Route deux. Elle ne disait plus rien maintenant, elle était perchée sur l'épaule de Lena, et elle regardait les environs. Ils étaient déjà à la fin de la forêt quand Lena vit une silhouette très familière qui s'approchait d'elle, et elle courut vers cette dernière.


	4. Chapter 4 : Un climat bien tendu

**Chapitre 4**

 _NdA : J'ai oublié de dire que j'ai mis cette fiction sur T car il y aura des passages sanglants (vous êtes prévenus, âmes sensibles ^^) mais ils se dérouleront biien plus tard, donc vous pouvez lire cette fic tranquillement. Je vous préviendrai ^^_

 _Le logiciel que j'utilise est Word ou LibreOffice (Word est beaucoup mieux, mais parfois je n'ai pas le choix d'utiliser LibreOffice, qui ne corrige pas mes fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire.)_

 _Dans le texte, il y a un peu de point de vue interne, c'est à dire l'histoire vue par Poussifeu. Vous le verrez quand il y aura un saut de ligne, et un changement de personne (au lieu d' « elle » ce sera « il », vu que Poussifeu est un mâle.)_

 _Bonne lecture ! Et merci des 50 vues en 3 jours !_

« - Lucas ! »

Lena courut vers son frère, qui était un peu plus âgé que lui, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux bleu marine qui brillaient avec un bel éclat. Il était un peu trapu avec une barbe rasée.

 _Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années,_ se dit-elle. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était il y a cinq ans. Quand il commençait à partir pour son voyage. Et depuis, plus de nouvelles, plus de messages, plus rien. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se soucier de lui pendant ces cinq ans.

« - Et toi, tu nous a fais du souci pendant que tu étais en train de te balader tranquillement ! Pourquoi tu nous n'a pas envoyés de messages ?!

\- J'étais très occupé…

\- Humm ? Et quand tu étais dans ton lit avec ton portable, tu n'étais pas tranquille ? »

Poussifeu le regarda d'un air très intrigué et étonné. Ses yeux noirs la fixaient Lena se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

« - _Pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ? Qu'est qu'il t'a fait ?!_

\- Poussifeu ? Je croyais que tu avais peur de tous les humains, sauf moi comme exception.

 _\- Oui, mais lui, quand il était à l'élevage, il était super gentil avec moi et Chip. »_

C _hip ? Qui est Chip ? Et depuis quand Lucas est allé fréquenter un élevage ? Décidément, le poussin connait beaucoup de monde._ Pensa-t-elle.

« - Hé, mais c'est ce Poussifeu que j'ai vu à l'élevage ! »

Lucas prit le poussin des mains de sa sœur et commença à le caresser. Lena fut stupéfaite. Poussifeu accepta ses caresses, mais avait une petite mine car il voulait retourner dans les bras de sa dresseuse. Il émit des petits caquètements à Lucas, qu'il n'entendit pas.

« - C'est marrant qu'il te fait confiance » dit Matthieu. « Moi, si je le touche, il va me carboniser. Il nous a attaqué quand on l'a rencontré, et a fait confiance avec Lena car elle a fait un truc bizarre… elle lui a parlé… Je n'y crois pas trop…

\- Elle a hérité du don de ma mère, mais en plus maitrisé. Elle sait ce qu'un Pokémon veut dire, mais aussi ce qu'il pense en regardant juste ses yeux. Si les yeux de ce dernier n'ont pas d'éclat, elle ne pourra pas déchiffrer ce qu'il veut dire.

\- Oui, mais ils ont aussi un langage corporel, non ?

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle peut étudier tous les messages corporels des sept-cent vingt et un Pokémons ? Elle n'a pas que ça à faire. »

Pendant ce temps, Lena était en train de chouchouter sa Passerouge, qu'elle pouvait surnommer « la petite reine calme et tranquille ». Elle n'était pas capricieuse, et attendait avec impatience son premier combat. Quant au Pikachu qu'elle avait attrapé, elle ne pouvait pas lever un œil sur les garçons sans le surveiller. Il courait de partout, sautait, parlait à Passerouge qui voulait être tranquille sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse. Quand elle cria à la souris pour donner l'ordre qu'il s'arrête, il obéit de vitesse, et il fut un énorme effort pour lui de ne pas bouger, mais il baissa la tête pour dire à Lena qu'il était désolé.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- La petite souris électrique est trop hyperactive elle est impossible à gérer ! »

Pikachu baissa la tête, honteux et mal à l'aise que tout le monde le regarde. Il se tourna, pour éviter le regard des trois dresseurs.

« - Tu es allé où, pendant ce temps ?

\- J'ai traversé Kalos, Hoenn et Jotho. Je suis plutôt décu de moi, je n'ai pas réussi à être Champion de la Ligue une seule fois. Ne serait-ce une seule fois. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, nostalgique. Il sorta une Hyper Ball, ou un Démolosse en sortit. Lucas le caressa avec un sourire. Le chien de feu regarda les deux autres dressaurs avec curiosité.

« - C'est un de tes Pokémons ? » dit Matthieu.

« - Ouais, mon Démolosse. C'est en partie grâce à lui que j'ai pu me hisser à la 2e place pour le Championnat. Si j'aurais pu être premier, j'aurais eu la chance d'essayer de battre Lance. Mais comme par hasard, c'est mon rival qui l'a combattu.. »

Démolosse fit une triste mine et se frotta contre son dresseur, pour le réconforter. Il était encore tout chamboulé de sa défaite, que Lena avait vu quelques mois auparavant. Son rival s'appelait Nathan, qu'on surnommai Nat. Lucas et lui s'adoraient ils étaient des amis. Mais quand le match se déroula, Lena put constater que le combat était sans pitié, mais au fond, ils s'amusaient.

« - Mais il a perdu. Le Dracolosse de Lance était trop fort. Il a éliminé toute l'équipe de Nathan à lui tout seul.

\- A lui tout seul ?! »

Lena et Matthieu étaient stupéfaits, Poussifeu aussi. Son bec était grand ouvert. Il ne savait pas que c'était possible, mais elle reconnaît que le Dracolosse de Lance était terriblement fort.

« - Tu vas voir, mon équipe et moi, on va être les champions ! Pas vrai ? »

Tous les Pokémon de Lena poussèrent un cri enthousiaste. Passerouge volait de joie et d'excitaiton.

« - N'en sois pas si sûre, c'est plus compliqué. Les champions ont une stratégie qui leur sont propres.

\- On apprendra... Mais on va trouver un moyen pour triompher, même si ce n'est pas mon but premier dans cette aventure. »

Lucas se tourna vers Matthieu. Ils se serrèrent la main. _D'ou se connaissent-ils ?_ Lucas avait parcouru trois régions,certes, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il connaisait Matthieu. Ils discutaient, mais Lena ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient. Elle tenait ses trois créatures dans ses bras, et posa Poussifeu par terre car il était trop chaud, et celui-ci était décu. Il se mit donc dans le sac de Lena, sa grosse tête ronde et sa crête jaune sortie. Elle n'était pas dérangée par ce choix.

Enfin, les deux adolescents se metterent en marche. Lena dut courir pour les suivre, une chose qu'elle détestait faire. Le poussin couinait au fait que son sac bougeait sauvagement.

« - De quoi vous parliez ? » s'enquit Lena, qui s'incrusta dans la conversation.

« - Ben, je voulais prendre des nouvelles... Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus, Matthieu et moi, depuis qu'on s'est vus à Hoenn...

\- Tu viens d'Hoenn ?" s'enquit Lena.

"- Oui. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je sais très bien comment sont les Poussifeu, mais le tien n'est pas normal. »

Poussifeu leva la tête et regarda Matthieu d'un regard menacant. Il était prêt à attaquer.

« - Poussifeu, calme toi... Pas besoin de se bagarrer... » chuchota Lena.

Elle frotta son doigt doucement sur le crâne de Poussifeu, pour qu'il se calme. Mais il était toujours en train de regarder Matthieu, fixé sur son opinion.

« - Les Poussifeu sont généralement très calins et dociles... Ils ne sont pas aussi aggresifs comme le tien. » dit Matthieu.

« - J'en suis sûre qu'il a une raison valable pour qu'il fasse ça. Il est intelligent. Tous les Pokémons sont intellignents. Il me fait confiance et tu sais qu'il a été maltraité. Si tu aurais un traumatisme, par exemple à cause des Pokémon, tu pourrais leur faire confiance, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

Matthieu la regarda, les sourcils froncés. Poussifeu essaya de se débattre, pour en découdre avec Matthieu, mais sa dresseuse le rappela dans sa Poké Ball. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il interfère dans la discussion. Elle continua :

« - C'est ce qui s'est passé avec le petit poussin. Je ne sais pas encore son passé préciséement, mais toi et moi savons qu'il a été maltraité. Tu as vu dans quel était il était quand on l'avait trouvé dans la boite ?

\- Oui, mais, un Poussifeu qui est traumatisé fuit quand il voit la chose qui lui rappelle son traumatisme. Il n'attaque pas. Ce Poussifeu a quelque chose qui cloche dans sa tête. »

La Poké Ball du poussin secouait violemment et il en sortit, avec un visage de haine et de rage.

« - Poussifeu, attends... J'essaye de ramener Matthieu à la raison... »

Poussifeu n'avait pas entendu les paroles de sa dresseuse. Encore une fois, il était en larmes. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée. Il fonçait vers Matthieu, mais le Démolosse de Lucas lui boucha le passage.

« - Danse- Flamme. » dit son dresseur.

Le chien de feu fit une spirale autour de Poussifeu assez grande pour le bloquer. Il était emprisonné au travers d'un mur de flammes, que Lena croyait qu'il ne pouvait pas franchir.

* * *

Dans la rage, Poussifeu _peut_ tout faire. Ce Matthieu, le dresseur qui avait dit à Lena, la jeune fille qu'elle appréciait tant, a dit des choses qui l'ont offensé. Terriblement offensé. Il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, mais surtout, il ne savait pas de _qui_ il parlait. C'est un humain qui ne le connaissait pas, et il hait les clichés. Seule Lena et Lucas savait comment il était réellement il n'avait pas encore montré sa vraie nature à Matthieu. La peur, la méfiance et l'incompréhension était les sentiments qu'il sentait face à lui.

Maintenant, il était enfermé dans un mur de flammes, qui tourbillonnait sans cesse. Démolosse avait fait ça par ordre de son dresseur, car il savait que c'était la seule solution pour qu'il se calme. Mais il ne pouvait pas se calmer. Avec un soupir profond, il fonça vers le mur. Le courant était tellement fort que il fut blessé et repoussé.

Ce voyage commençait mal pour lui : certes, il avait rencontré Lena, sa dresseuse actuelle, qu'il ne peut plus quitter. Mais il se demandait s'il pouvait tolérer la présence de Matthieu.

Tout d'un coup, un vent fit éteindre petit-à-petit les flammes. Poussifeu en profita pour les franchir mais le Démolosse l'arrêta dans sa lancée.

« - _Arrête, »_ grogna-t-il, « _Il faut que tu te calmes. Il ne t'as rien fait._

 _\- Tu n'as pas entendu ?! Il a dit que j'étais bizarre, pas normal, et sous-entend que je suis fou !_

 _\- Mais pourquoi tu n'apprécies pas les humains ?_

 _\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! »_

Le poussin courut vers Matthieu, mais trébucha. Démolosse lui avait mordu la patte, et la tenait fermement. Passerouge vint vers eux, une mine affolée sur son visage.

« _\- Arrête ! Lache-le, il ne t'a rien fait !_ » dit Passerouge.

Elle commença à piquer le chien de feu avec son bec, qui ne sentait presque rien pendant ce temps, Poussifeu regardait sa dresseuse le défendre des propos de Matthieu. Elle commença à hausser la voix, et dit violemment :

« - Mon Poussifeu n'est pas FOU ! Tu verras, plus tard ! Je sais comment il est ! Au fond, il a un cœur d'or qu'il faut que t'ailles chercher par toi même, par de la patience, de la persévérance et de la gentillesse ! »

Elle s'en alla vers lui, et tapait violemment Démolosse pour qu'il lâche prise. Bien que ce dernier ne voulait pas le blesser, sa patte droite avait les traces de crocs qui saignaient légèrement. Elle le caressait plus vigoureusement que d'habitude, et Poussifeu en avait besoin. Il leva la tête pour en réclamer plus ; il n'était pas prêt de révéler son passé tout de suite. On le traitait de suite de fou de débile, et il était très blessé. Il s'en voulait aussi : il n'aurait pas du attaquer Matthieu, mais il était en rage à ce moment là. Il n'arrivait jamais à contrôler ses sentiments.

« - _Lena, j'ai besoin de toi... De toi... Tu es la seule humaine que j'aime beaucoup... Lena..._ »

Passerouge et Pikachu étaient eux aussi tristes de la situation. La souris le regarda avec beaucoup de compassion et de tristesse.

Lena ne savait pas que Poussifeu lui avait parlé. Ses yeux bleus remplis de colère étaient focalisés sur son chemin, qu'elle avait décidé de parcourir seule. Les deux hommes restaient plantés sur la route trois, l'un en colère, l'autre stupéfait. Poussifeu ne croyait pas qu'il allait revoir Lucas avec ces conséquences. Il baissa la tête. Il essaya de ne pas échapper une larme, mais quelques gouttelettes jaillirent de ses yeux aveuglés par les pleurs. Passerouge vint vers lui, se fit une place dans les bras de Lena, et commença à le caresser avec l'une de ses ailes blanches. Elle essayait de le réconforter, et Poussifeu en était très reconnaisant. Il se souvint des nuits qu'il passait avec Chip, son meilleur ami qu'il n'a plus revu. Il en pleura et cria en caquetant quand il se souvient de son ami Poussifeu.

« - _Je me sens terriblement seul... Si ça continue comme ça, je ne pourrais plus tenir. »_


	5. Chapter 5 : Nouvelle amie

**Chapitre 5**

 _NdA : J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour les tournures de phrases et l'orthographe._

 _Le point de vue interne de Poussifeu sera très rare il sera présent que 2 ou trois fois dans la fic, donc retour au point de vue de Lena._

 _Désolé du retard ! Mais j'ai fait 3300 mots dans ce chapitre, pour me faire pardonner :P_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Lena marchait dans la route trois pour se rendre à Nervaltault. Seule. Elle ne pouvait pas tolérer ce que Matthieu avait dit à son petit poussin, qui, sensible au paroles, était en train de pleurer. Son tee-shirt devenait de plus en plus humide. Elle aurait voulu le consoler, mais elle ne voulait plus être en présence des garçons. Elle et ses Pokémons attristés vinrent vers la ville la plus proche Nervaltault.

Cette ville était petite, certes, mais avait tout son charme : une fontaine en forme de Rosélia acceuillait les passants. Des petites maisons étaient construites, et Lena put voir un Centre Pokémon - qui se reconnaisait grâce à son toit rouge – et une Arène Pokémon.

Si elle n'était pas de cette humeur, elle aurait foncé pour affronter le Champion de cette Arène. Mais, elle détourna son chemin et alla vers le Centre Pokémon.

« - Bonjour ! Puis-je vous aider ? »

Une Infirmière Joëlle les infirmières qui travaillaient au Centre Pokémon, reconnaissables avec leur cheveux roses et leurs couettes, avait posé la question à Lena. Elle répondit :

« - Bonjour ! Est-ce que je peux prendre une chambre ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est de cinquante pokédollars la nuit. Voici votre clé. »

Lena prit la clé de sa chambre. Sur celle-ci, était écrit : 'chambre numéro deux cent cinquante sept'. Elle se rendit de sa chambre, qui comportait un lit, un bureau et une armoire. Elle posa ses affaires et s'assit sur son lit.

Elle serra Poussifeu dans ses bras, qui pleurait de plus belle. Elle se sentait impuissante. Elle savait que Matthieu n'allait pas changer d'avis. Mais c'était sa première journée de voyage, avec Poussifeu, son Pokémon de départ, qui n'était pas comme les autres.

Et personne ne voulait le comprendre.

Passerouge et Pikachu étaient perchés sur la fenêtre, ne savant quoi faire. Leur dresseuse commença à pleurer, aussi. Elle avait un sang-froid pour ne pas battre ce qui l'énervait, mais quand elle pleurait, c'était spontané. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher son sentiment de tristesse et d'impuissance. Pikachu émit un gémissement triste.

Son téléphone vibra. C'était son père. Elle ne voulait pas répondre maintenant, car s'il voyait que sa fille était seule dans un Centre Pokémon en train de pleurer, il aurait ordonné à Lena de rentrer immédiatement à Bourg Croquis.

Midi. Poussifeu s'était calmé, mais était encore très blessé. Il était toujours dans les bras de Lena. Cette dernière était aussi mieux à l'aise, notamment grâce à la chaleur du poussin. Passerouge et Pikachu étaient eux aussi en train de les réconforter, en les carresant.

« - Poussifeu, il faut tourner la page, » dit-elle.

Elle se leva, Passerouge et Pikachu sourirent. Le poussin était sûr de lui, et hocha la tête.

« - _D'accord,_ » caqueta-t-il, et Lena a pu traduire cela en regardant dans ses yeux.

Les trois Pokémons la suivirent, et Poussifeu était en train de boiter, à cause de la morsure de Démolosse. Elle pensait qu'elle allait faire soigner son Passerouge et son poussin. Sa souris électrique était en forme, et Lena fut étonnée de le voir aussi calme, en train de marcher docilement derrière sa dresseuse.

Elle alla vers le hall, où une infirmière Joëlle attendait ses clients.

« - Bonjour ! Voulez-vous que je soigne vos Pokémons ? » dit-elle, quand Lena stoppa près d'elle.

« - Oui, s'il vous plait. »

Elle rappela Passerouge dans sa Pokéball, et donna Poussifeu à l'infirmière Joëlle, qui commeça à paniquer. Le Leveinard de l'Infirmière Joëlle, qui était son assistante, chanta une berceuse pour calmer le poussin, qui commença à dormir. Elle prit la Pokéball et Poussifeu avec elle.

« - Vous pourrez revenir dans quelques temps. Quinze minutes environ. »

 _Eh bah, c'est rapide !_ Elle ne savait pas comment les infirmières soignaient les Pokémons maintenant, mais elle voyait que cela se faisait automatiquement quand ils étaient dans leur Pokéball. Poussifeu s'était blessé à la patte, et l'infirmière allait le soigner manuellement.

Des dresseurs allèrent vers une salle, le self. Elle s'y dirigea avec Pikachu, en priant que Matthieu n'était pas là. La présence de son frère ne la dérangeait pas.

Elle prit une gamelle de croquettes végétariennes pour Pikachu, qui attendait avec impatience que Lena ait pris son repas. Elle prit du riz, de l'eau et du filet de saumon.

Elle s'assit sur une table libre, et mit Pikachu et sa gamelle dessus. Il gémit de bonheur, fit échapper des microwatts de ses joues, et commença à manger ses croquettes. Elle commença à manger son saumon en le coupant délicatement, et une jeune fille s'assit en face d'elle. Elle était du même age d'elle, avec des cheveux chatains bouclés. Elle était accompagnée d'un Tiplouf, qui était sur son épaule.

« - Bonjour ! » dit-elle, enthousiaste.

« - Bonjour, » répondit Lena, mollement.

Elle voulait rester seule, pour réfléchir si elle voulait continuer à voyager avec Matthieu ou pas. Pikachu toisait la jeune femme du regard avec des yeux curieux.

« - Je m'appelle Alicia, » continua-t-elle, « Et toi, comment t-appelles tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Lena. J'ai dix huit ans. »

Les jeunes femmes se regardaient avec un regard intrigué.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu veux que je m'en ailles ? » dit Alicia.

« - Oh non, toi, tu ne m'as rien fait de mal, tu peux rester. »

Pikachu regarda sa dresseuse.

« - _Tu vas lui dire, à propros de Poussifeu et toi ? »_

Elle hocha la tête, pour ne pas répondre à Pikachu haut et fort, sinon Alicia l'aurait pris pour une folle, sûrement. Mais elle était déjà en train de lui demander :

« - Pourquoi as-tu hoché la tête à ton Pikachu ? »

 _Les questions commencent..._ Elle ne répondit pas. Alicia lui lança, avec un ton plus fort :

« - Je t'ai posé deux questions ! Est-ce que tu peux me répondre ?! »

Les yeux bleus de Lena s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec quelqu'un, donc elle répondit calmement :

« - Je me suis disputé avec l'un de mes camarades récemment. Et ça m'a profondément énervée.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- A cause de mon Poussifeu. Mon petit loulou est en train de se faire soigner. »

Alicia et son Pokémon pingouin furent tellement étonnés qu'ils avaient les yeux écarquillés. Pikachu, colérique, laissa échapper des watts de ses joues en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Hé, Pikachu, pas la peine de t'énerver... Je sais que c'est injuste pour Poussifeu, mais calme toi. »

La souris électrique recommença à manger ses croquettes végétariennes en conservant une mine énervée.

« - Si tu veux, je peux te le chercher. Tu peux garder mon plateau, s'il te plait ? » demanda Lena à Alicia.

« -Bien sûr ! »

Elle, sans Pikachu qui était resté manger ses croquettes, alla chercher Poussifeu et Passerouge au hall du Centre Pokémon. La même infirmière Joëlle vint vers elle et la salua :

« - Rebonjour ! J'ai fini de soigner votre Passerouge et votre Poussifeu, qui s'est réveillé entre temps, et qui m'a causé quelques problèmes.

\- Quel genre de problème ? »

 _Alors là, je sens le pire..._ pensa-t-elle. Déjà que le poussin l'avait déjà attaqué ce matin, alors l'infirmière Joëlle, elle pensait au pire.

« - Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans tous les sens, et était extrêmement effayé par ma présence, il a même essayé de m'attaquer. »

 _Tout de mon petit loulou, tout ça... Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir..._

« - J'en suis extrêmement désolée. Ce Poussifeu a un caractère assez trempé.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Je vais aller vous le chercher. »

Passerouge vola de bonheur jusqu'à sa dresseuse sa Pokéball entre ses serres.

« - Hey, salut toi ! Tu sais si ça s'était bien passé avec Poussifeu ?

\- _Eh bah, à propos de cela..._ »

Elle et son rouge-gorge entendirent des cris perçants. C'était son poussin, qui se débattait violemment dans les bras de l'infirmière, qui essayait de le rassurer. Quand ce dernier vit sa dresseuse, il sauta pas terre et se frotta contre sa jambe.

« - Merci beaucoup, » repondit Lena.

« - Je vous en prie! »

Elle reprit la route du self, Poussifeu et Passerouge sur ses talons.

« - Alors toi, tu as fait quoi, quand la dame t'a soigné ? Hein ? »

Lena n'était pas en colère contre Poussifeu, même s'il prit une mine honteuse, en baissant la tête. Elle le prit et le regarda.

« - _Elle me fait peur..._

\- Je te promets qu'elle ne fera rien de mal. Elle est juste là pour te soigner. Prends exemple sur Passerouge, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête, et commença à caresser le ventre de sa dresseuse. _S'il peut être aussi chaud tout le temps, ce serait vraiment utile._

« - Poussifeu, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. Elle a l'air digne de confiance » débuta Lena, pour qu'il ne prenne pas peur d'Alicia.

« - _Personne, sauf nos amis, sont réellement dignes de confiance, »_ cracha le poussin.

« - Hé, loulou, si tu restes coincé comme ça, tu n'auras jamais d'amis humains... Il faut que tu utilises ta peur pour la surmonter.

\- _Utiliser ma peur pour la surmonter... ?_

 _-_ Tu utilises l'énergie que tu gaspilles par la peur, et tu l'utilises pour prendre du courage. D'accord, loulou ? »

Son cœur battait déjà la chamade.

« - Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire maintenant, ça passera petit à petit... Tu veux retourner dans ta Pokéball ?

\- _Non, je veux rester tout le temps avec toi._ »

Elle sourit. Elle appréciait de plus en plus la présence de son 'petit loulou'. Il la regardait, très stressé par la rencontre d'Alicia.

« - Oh, mais il est super mignon ce Poussifeu ! Il est super beau ! »

Quand Lena s'assit, Alicia essaya de caresser Poussifeu, qui lui picora la main en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » cria-t-elle.

« - C'est pour ça qu'on s'est disputé. Matthieu – mon camarade de voyage – a dit que ce Poussifeu est fou à cause de son caractère. On l'a trouvé dans une boite bien étrange, et on suppose qu'il a été maltraité.

\- Ah, si c'est pour ça qu'il m'attaque... Je lui pardonne.

\- Poussifeu te remercie. Il a une peur bleue pour les humains, et ne peut la contrôler. Mais au fond, il a un cœur en or. Il m'a fait confiance plus rapidement que d'habitude, mais par exemple, pour toi, ce serait très long, d'acquérir sa confiance.

\- Alors, t'as fait comment pour l'avoir aussi rapidement ?

\- C'est compliqué... Tu vois qui c'est, Mélanie, la coordinatrice de Hoenn, qui sait parler à ses Pokémons juste en les regardant ?

\- Oui ! Bien sûr que je la connais ! C'est une légende ! J'aurais tellement voulu avoir son don !

\- Je suis désolée, mais je crois que je vais te rendre jalouse. Je suis sa fille, et elle m'a aussi transmis son don. Voilà pourquoi Poussifeu m'a fait confiance aussi rapidement. »

Elle et son Tiplouf étaient bouche bée, et Lena sourit. Elle était contente de se confier à quelqu'un.

Elles continuèrent à parler de choses diverses : Lena apprit qu'Alicia venait de Sinnoh, et qu'elle avait fait le voyage en avion avec Tiplouf, le Pokémon de départ que son père lui avait offert pour commencer le voyage à Kalos.

« - J'aime trop cette région. J'ai hâte d'aller à Illumis, je pourrais faire du shopping ! » dit Alicia, enthousiaste.

« - Hé, je serais vraiment contente de t'accompagner ! Et aussi, il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête.

\- Oui ? Je t'écoute.

\- Je suppose que tu es Dresseuse Pokémon, non ?

\- Oui ? Et alors ?

\- Je voudrais te défier en duel, pour m'entraîner, pour combattre la Championne d'Arène de cette ville.

\- Ça marche ! On peut y aller tout de suite, si tu veux ! »

Elles débarrassèrent leurs plateaux et allèrent vers une sorte de stade de zone de combat. Certains dresseurs étaient déjà en train de se battre, mais la salle était assez grande pour que cinq combats se déroulent en même temps.

Lena regarda tout de même s'il elle ne voyait pas Matthieu. Il était sûrement dans le Centre, mais comme celui-ci était vaste, pour une ville comme Nervaltault, elle se dit qu'elle ne le verrait pas. _Et puis, tant pis, si je le vois, je l'ignore_ , pensa-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent face à face. Alicia prit sa Poké Ball et un somptueux Prismillon avec des ailes blanches comme la neige apparut.

« - Un Prismillon ? Déjà ! Il a évolué très vite ! » dit Lena, stupéfaite.

De son côté, tous ses Pokémons avaient l'avantage sur le type Insecte/Vol, mais elle choisit Passerouge, qu'elle n'avait jamais choisi en combat.

« - Passerouge, Picpic ! » dit Lena, pour commencer le combat.

D'entrée, Passerouge prit en altitude et fonça en piqué vers Prismillon.

« - Tornade, Prismillon. »

Le papillon agita ses ailes pour former un vent très violent qui vint vers Passerouge, qui perdit l'équilibre, et était emporté dans le courant de la tornade.

« - Essaye d'aller dans le courant de la tornade, Passerouge, en faisant Vive-Attaque! »

Le volatile prit le temps de voir quel était le courant de la tornade. Ensuite, il fila comme l'éclair et percuta Prismillon de plein fouet.

« - Prismillon, montre nous ton Poudre Toxik !

\- Passerouge, riposte la en battant tes ailes, et pour la renvoyer à Prismillon ! »

Passerouge battit des ailes aussi fort qu'il pouvait, et avait donc renvoyé à Prismillon son attaque Poudre Toxik. Il était gravement empoissonné, et avait de la peine à bouger.

« - Profites en pour faire ton plus beau Picpic ! »

Passerouge fonça sur Prismillon d'un telle force qu'il se retrouva projeté sur le mur, inconscient. Alicia fut une tête étonnée, et rappela Prismillon avec un sourire satisfait. Elle envoya son Tiplouf. Quant à Lena, elle rappela Passerouge pour envoyer sa petite souris hyperactive. Il était déjà en train de sautiller sur place.

« - Utilise Ecume ! » dit Alicia.

« - Etincelle ! »

Les deux Pokémon effectuèrent leur attaque en même temps. L'électricité éclata les bulles crées par Tiplouf, qui avait eu assez de temps pour esquiver. Il se remit sur pattes, et fonça sur la souris avec son bec. Il prit l'attaque, mais elle n'était pas assez forte pour qu'il recule.

« - Allez, ma souris, Etincelle! » cria Lena, enthousiaste.

« - Recule, Tiplouf, recule! »

Tiplouf courut vers sa dresseuse, mais en vain : il se prit l'attaque super efficace de plein fouet. Il trébucha. Il essayait de se relever.

« - Tu n'as pas d'autre Pokémon ? » interogea Lena.

« - Si, un dernier. Mais va voir si Tiplouf peut encore se battre. »

Pikachu était sur ses gardes. Le pingouin envoya un puissant jet d'eau, et la souris sauta aussi haut qu'il pouvait.

« - Allez, mon beau, Vive-Attaque ! »

Il fonça en piqué vers Tiplouf, qui n'a pas eu le temps de riposter, et se retrouva knock-out. Alicia le rappela dans sa Pokéball, en lui disant un mot de remerciement.

« - Hé, tu es coriace, comme adversaire !

\- Merci, mais je crois que quand on va rentrer, je vais t'apprendre un truc phare des combats Pokémon : la table des types.

\- Ouais, c'est le seul truc que je n'arrive jamais à m'en souvenir... »

Lena sourit. C'était son tout premier duel avec sa future 'rivale' et amie. Alicia était très envieuse des dons et du talent de Lena, mais la respectait tout de même.

Elle lança sa Poké Ball, et un Psystigri en sortit. Il était sans émotion, en train de fixer Lena avec ses grands yeux ronds. Lena frémit.

« - Pikachu, retourne ! Viens par là ! »

Il sauta de joie dans les bras de sa dresseuse, en laissant échapper des éclairs de ses joues.

« - Loulou, tu y vas ?

\- _Oui ! »_

Le poussin sauta et alla vers la zone de combat en sautant joyeusement. Il prit une position offensive, et commença à se charger.

Le Psystigri était immobile, en train de regarder Poussifeu sans émotion. _Il est un peu flippant, ce Pokémon..._

« - Poussifeu, utilise Jet de Sable! »

Le poussin gratta le sol – qui était de la terre – pour que Psystigri soit aveuglé.

« - Choc Mental, Psystigri, et retourne l'attaque à Poussifeu !

\- Esquive ! »

Les grains de terre se mirent à léviter, et à foncer vers le poussin, qui esquiva facilement. _J'ai compris, sa vitesse augmente graduellement. C'est vachement utile !_

« - Refais Choc Mental à Poussifeu ! »

Cette fois ci, c'était Poussifeu qui commença à léviter. Il couinait de douleur. Il essaya d'attaquer à distance avec ses Flammèches, mais il ne put bouger.

Quand l'attaque finit, le poussin retomba brutalement sur le sol. Il bougeait à peine, et ses yeux étaient fermés. Lena se demandait s'il n'avait pas été knock-out en une fois. Il se releva avec une grande difficulté.

« - Utilise Groz'Yeux ! »

Le petit Pokémon ouvrit bien grand ses yeux, et était en train de regarder Poussifeu avec un regard intrigant. Vu qu'il ferma ses yeux pendant que Psystigri était en train de faire l'attaque, elle fut sans effet.

« - Flammèche, loulou ! »

 _Si je continue comme ça, il va se reconnaître quand je vais l'appeler Loulou, mais c'est juste un petit surnom que je lui ai donné..._ pensa-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Le poussin envoya des Flammèches plus denses et plus puissantes. Ces dernières vinrent vers Psystigri, qui se les prises de plein fouet. Il reussit tout de même à se relever. _Eh bah, quelle défense ! Il faut que je réussisse à la briser, c'est tout, et après, j'aurais gagné mon premier duel de dresseurs._

« - Utilise Mur Lumière ! » cria Alicia.

La petite créature se fit une sorte de mur invisible. Lorsqu'une Flammèche vint vers celui-ci, Psystigri ignora les dégats, car le mur les prenait pour lui.

« - Loulou, il faut que tu attaques au corps à corps, maintenant ! Utilise Picpic ! »

Poussifeu courut vers Psystigri avec une vitesse fulgurante. Il se prit la première piqure de Poussifeu, mais celui-ci riposta avec une Griffe.

Les deux petits Pokémons étaient au corps au corps et les deux dresseuses étaient tellement absorbées dans leur combat qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas que tous les autres combats s'étaient arrêtés, pour regarder le combat avec un regard curieux et intéressé.

« - Attends, Poussifeu, reviens ! Je crois qu'un autre de mes coéquipiers a plus d'attaques physiques que toi. » dit Lena.

« - _D'accord, je me repose deux minutes,_ » souffla Poussifeu. Il était essoufflé.

Lena envoya sa 'reine', Passerouge. Elle était toujours en forme, prête pour le combat suivant.

« - Eh bah, tu me montre la ribambelle des Pokémons ! » dit Alicia en rigolant. Lena lui répondit en lui faisant un sourire.

« - Utlilse Charge et Picpic en même temps ! »

Le rouge-gorge prit de l'altitude, et fonça sur Psystigri. Elle brisa le Mur Lumière en plusieurs morceaux et percuta le Pokémon adverse, qui fut inconscient.

« - Bravo. Tu t'es bien battue, Lena. Je crois que tu peux te mesurer à Violette, la championne de Nervaltault. » dit Alicia, avec un grand calme.

« - Toi, aussi, bravo. »

Elle s'éloigna, joyeuse, mais quand elle vit Matthieu la regarder, elle fronça les sourcils, et s'en alla au hall.


	6. Chapter 6 : Un rêve bien étrange

**Chapitre 6**

 _NdA : J'ai hésité de faire un OS (one-shot, une histoire avec un seul chapitre, pour les nouveaux arrivants) sur une partie du passé de Poussifeu. Mais je pense qu'il est un peu trop tôt pour le faire, mais vous avez de faibles (très, très faibles) chances de savoir le passé exact de Poussifeu, même si vous avez quelques indices qui se trimbalent dans tous les chapitres (ou presque, mais je ne vais pas vous les rappeler, vous allez chercher vous même, nah, quand même XP)_

 _La passion de Lucas pour la photographie est directement tirée de mon père il a la même ! Je m'y connais pas grand chose en photographie, donc excusez moi d'avance._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Au prochain chapitre !_

Lena vit Matthieu s'approcher d'elle. Elle aurait bien voulu partir avec ses créatures, et les faire soigner au hall du centre Pokémon, mais renonça. Elle resta sur place, au désespoir de Poussifeu. Son cœur battait très vite. Il était très stressé. _A chaque fois qu'il voit un humain, il est aussi stressé ?_ pensa Lena.

Et pourtant, elle était presque sûre que la réponse était positive. Elle savait que le poussin était traumatisé. Il ne pouvait pas oublier sa peur de sitôt. Elle non plus, n'oubliait pas la mort de Gobou, mais faisait tout pour essayer de pas y penser.

Matthieu avançait avec une mine honteuse. Plus loin, Lucas le regardait faire. Il avait surement ramené le jeune homme à la raison, après sa colère soudaine envers Poussifeu, qui commença à chauffer soudainement, à cause du stress.

« - Lena... ? » murmura-t-il.

La jeune blonde releva la tête, et était en train de caresser le poussin pour diminuer son stress. Elle détestait voir son 'loulou' comme ça.

« - Je suis... désolé... Je ne savais pas que... que... » baffouilla-t-il.

« - Oui ? Je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce que tu disais, mais continue.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Poussifeu, mais j'ai dit ce qui me trottait dans la tête quand je l'ai rencontré...

\- Manque de bol, mais maintenant, il te traite comme un ennemi. Il est très stressé, maintenant.

\- Est-ce que je peux lui dire pardon... ?

\- Essaie, mais il te pardonnera très difficilement. Ce poussin n'est pas dupe. »

Matthieu se mit à la hauteur de Poussifeu, qui tremblait il fit tout de son possible de ne pas l'attaquer. Ses yeux étaient fermés.

« - Désolé, Poussifeu, Lena. Je suis désolé. »

 _Je suppose que je dois pardonner, moi aussi..._ Elle détestait les disputes qui duraient plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs mois. Elle lui pardonna en lui serrant la main.

Pikachu et Passerouge regardèrent Matthieu avec un regard mauvais. Lena eut un sentiment de compassion pour Matthieu tous les Pokémons de Lena lui faisaient la tête. _Ca va pas être facile, la relation entre Matthieu et Poussifeu..._

« - Hé, sinon, j'ai croisé une nouvelle ! Elle s'appelle Alicia ! » dit Lena, pour se changer les idées.

La jeune fille au cheveux chatains leva la tête. Elle était en train de regarder la dispute entre Matthieu et Lena avec tristesse.

« - Enchantée, » dit-elle.

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucas, vingt ans. Et lui, c'est Matthieu, un mec qui veut devenir coordinateur. Je suis le frère de Lena.

\- Un 'mec'... Pince moi si je rêve, tu as dit un 'mec'... » dit Lena, assez décue par les propos de son frère.

« - Alors, si tu es le frère de Lena, tu devrais savoir qu'elle et moi avons eu un duel Pokémon. Et elle a gagné ! Tous ses Pokémons étaient encore en pleine forme !

\- De quoi ? Je croyais que Lena ne savait pas du tout sa table des types quand elle était petite, elle envoyait Evoli contre un Fantominus...

\- C'est bon, Lucas, hein. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat, » dit Lena.

Son Poussifeu s'était calmé, et était revenu à sa température normale. A vrai dire, pour Lena, la température normale de Poussifeu s'élevait à plus de quarante degrés celsius. Stressé, il était à plus de soixante-dix degrés. Elle avait les mains carbonisées.

« - Mais quand même, bravo, j'ai pas pu voir ta première victoire et ça, c'est dommage. J'aurais du filmer ça. »

Lucas et son meilleur ami, alias Reflex Nikon D670, ultra-performant. Il trimbalait son reflex très imposant partout, mais Lena devait avouer tout de même qu'il faisait des clichés dignes d'un professionnel. Sa photographie dont il était le plus fier était un Givrali en train de regarder le curseur. Il y avait de la neige tout autour, et ce Givrali était non seulement très gracieux, mais c'était aussi un chromatique. Lucas avait envoyé cette photo à tous ses proches. C'est un vrai paparazzi. Lena trouvait qu'il faisait de belles photos, certes, mais au bout d'un moment, c'était pesant.

« - Je propose qu'on aille se balader dans le coin, comme ça, s'il y a des nouveaux Pokémons, on pourra les attraper. »

Quand Matthieu avait dit ça, tout le monde approuva. Lena se rendit au hall et fit soigner une nouvelle fois ses créatures, excepté Poussifeu, qui avait repris du poil de la bête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son Pikachu et son Passerouge sortirent de leur Pokéball, tout excités.

Lena se demandait si elle allait confronter l'arène tout de suite. Mais elle voulait profiter de ce premier jour pour commençer son initiation. Ensuite, elle combatterait Violette, qui est spécialisée dans les types Insecte. Il paraît que elle aussi, avait comme passion la photographie.

Le quatrio sortit, et là, les filles virent une petite boutique de vêtements. Elles se jetèrent dessus.

« - Regarde ce chapeau ! Il est magnifique ! » cria Lena.

« - Et ces bottes ! Wahou ! » dit Alicia.

Les deux garçons étaient déspérés.

« - Tu vas voir, quand on sera à Illumis, ce sera le début de la fin... » soupira Lucas.

« - Tiens, d'ailleurs, on ferait mieux d'économiser jusqu'à Illumis, qui est... notre prochaine ville. »

Les hommes laisssèrent échapper un sourire et s'en allèrent vers la Route Quatre, alias 'La Route Fleurie'.

En effet, il y avait beaucoup de fleurs, mais des Flabébé se camouflaient dedans. Il y en avaient de toutes les couleurs, sauf noir.

Sur la droite et la gauche du chemin, il y avait des sortes de labyrinthes de haies,avec des fleurs ornées dessus. Et en face, une grande statue dorée, avec un Coquiperl au centre et des Hypotrempe crachant de l'eau, et faisaient un magnifique arc d'eau.

 _C'est super joli,_ pensa Lena. Son Poussifeu était tout aussi emmerveillé qu'elle. Elle alla se poser sur un banc et admira le paysage.

« - Lena, pourquoi tu vas là-bas ? » questionna Matthieu.

« - Laisse la faire, » dit Lucas. « C'est une fille très introvertie parfois. Quand elle veut être seule et être dans son monde, il faut la laisser. »

Elle était en train de regarder la horde de Passerouge qui passait. Ils étaient plus de mille, car ils étaient sûrement en train de migrer. Elle trouva cela magnifique.

Elle remercia interieurement ses parents de lui avoir offert ce voyage. Elle en était déjà très contente, avec les nouveaux amis qu'elle s'est fait, mais surtout, ses précieux compagons de voyage, Passerouge, Pikachu et Poussifeu.

Elle était en train de les serrer dans ses bras et regardait au loin, joyeuse. Soudain, un gros flash lui aveugla les yeux.

« - Hé, Lucas ! Tu as une excuse pour ce que tu viens de faire ? » cria-t-elle.

« - Désolé, mais je crois que j'ai eu un magnifique point de vue, et il n'y avait pas de contrejour. Ca te plait ? »

Quand son frère lui montra la photo, elle fut emerveillée. Elle était lumineuse, sans que ce soit aveuglant. On pouvait voir Lena en train de lever la tête avec des yeux rêveurs, et ses Pokémons admirer le paysage : Pikachu et Passerouge sur ses épaules, Poussifeu dans ses bras.

« - C'est vrai que tes photos sont vraiment jolies » complimenta Alicia.

Il lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

 _C'est vrai que sa photo est belle, OK, mais il m'a vraiment dérangé ! C'est vraiment énervant !_ grogna-t-elle, intérieurement.

« - Bon, si on va de l'autre côté de la route, on va direct à Illumis, mais ça fait une petite trotte. » dit Matthieu.

« - Surtout pas ! Je voudrais avoir mon badge, d'abord. » dit Lena.

« - Moi aussi, hein ! Seulement après, on va à Illumis. » dit Alicia.

« - On fait quoi ? On s'entraine pour le match de l'Arène ?

\- Non, j'ai une meilleure idée ! Je vais vous montrer mon talent de Coordinateur ! »

Tous les regards se jetèrent sur Matthieu. Il lança trois Pokéballs, où Feunnec, Grenousse et son Pikachu chromatique en sortirent.

« - Feunnec, Flammèche ! Grenousse, Ecume ! »

Le renard lança des flammes avec des nuances de rouge différentes. Quant à Grenousse, il lança des bulles plus ou moins grosses, qui flottait dans l'air.

« - Vite, Dolce, Etincelle ! »

 _Il a choisi de surnommer son Pikachu Dolce... Ca lui va bien en fait, avec son caractère calin._

La souris éclata toutes les bulles et les flammes avec ses éclairs, ce qui fit un magnifique feu d'artifice. Pikachu applaudissait Dolce, qui faisait une révérence, fière d'elle. Feunnec et Grenousse faisaient de même.

« - Bah, bravo, c'était beau, mais je pense que ce n'était pas si original. Presque tous les dresseurs font ça. » dit Lena.

« - Ha bon ? T'en es si sure ? » dit Matthieu, offensé.

« - C'est juste mon opinion... »

Poussifeu vint vers Feunnec et lui montra sa puissance à cracher ses Flammèche en rafale. En effet, Feunnec en lançait deux ou trois, alors que le poussin en crachait une vingtaine toutes les cinq secondes. Quand leurs dresseurs commencèrent à se disputer, ils s'interrompirent.

« - Ça te dérange, que je ne sois pas original ? » cracha Matthieu.

« - Calme toi, je ne t'ai rien fait... »

Il était de plus en plus irrité. Mais Lena voulait juste lui donner son avis, sa critique... Qui pouvait être prise de certaines façons, certes.

Matthieu s'était donc exercé à améliorer sa performance, tandis que Lena et Alicia s'entraînaient avec leurs Pokémon pour le combat d'arène. Cette dernière en savait un peu plus sur la table des types, et fut un peu envieuse que presque toute l'équipe de Lena pouvait dominer l'équipe de Violette.

Le temps passait très vite. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher à dix-neuf heures, ils rentrèrent dans le Centre Pokémon, et foncèrent au self, affamés. Alicia prit une cuisse de volaille avec du riz, Matthieu du poisson avec des pâtes, Lucas et Lena des spaghettis à la bolognaise. Le repas fut tellement succulent qu'aucun ne parla.

A la fin du repas, les yeux de Lena tombaient elle se dépêcha de se rendre dans sa chambre, et de mettre sa robe de nuit bien douillette. Elle dit 'bonne nuit' à ses amis et se mit dans son lit. Elle fut très étonnée de se coucher si tôt car, normalement, elle se serait couchée à vingt-deux heures. Il y avait assez de place pour les trois créatures. Le lit allait vite chauffer, grâce à Poussifeu. Elle s'endormit.

Elle marchait dans une route étoilée, dans une sorte de forêt. Tout était fait de poussière d'étoile. Intriguée, elle continua son chemin. Elle vit des centaines de Pokémon l'acceuilir, tous faits de pelage étoilé. Elle voyait des Goupix, des Feunard, des Evoli, des Poussifeu, des Galifeu, et bien d'autres espèces.

Mais quand elle vit un petit corps s'approcher vers elle, avec ses joues avec trois pointes, sa crête et sa queue longue, elle le reconnut tout de suite. Elle n'y croyait pas de ses yeux.

 _« - Bonjour, Lena. Je suis le Gobou que tu as connu. »_

Elle était figée sur place ne sachant quoi faire. Elle aurait tellement voulu le serrer dans ses bras, mais le visage du petit Pokémon était soucieux. Il lui parlait également grâce à la télépathie.

« _\- Sache que ici, tu es au Pays des Lumières. Là où les Pokémons défunts trouvent enfin la paix._

 _-_ Donc, tous ces Pokémon... sont morts ? Je fais quoi, ici ? Je suis humaine, je n'ai rien à faire ici ! »

Gobou et les autres la regardaient avec plein d'espoir. Un Arcanin, très imposant, vint en face de Lena.

 _« - Nous sommes venus dans un rêve pour te délivrer un message important, toi et Poussifeu. »_

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Poussifeu était à ses pieds. Contrairement à Lena, il semblait tout comprendre.

« - Poussifeu... Toi aussi...

\- _Hé ! Je ne suis pas mort, moi ! »_ caqueta-t-il.

« - _Nous sommes venus pour te délivrer un message. Vous – toi et Poussifeu – êtes les élus. »_

Lena ouvra ses yeux, effrayée. _Une prophétie ? L'élue ?_ Son voyage ne se déroulerait as comme prévu, à ce qu'il paraît.

Le Arcanin ouvra les yeux et récita :

« _Seuls les flammes ardentes, l'esprit simple et dévoué, les plumes douces mais dures, l'électricité tyrannique, la lumière douce,_ _les ténèbres agressives,_ _le dragon sauvage pourront libérer l'entourage entier de sa désolation crée par le tyran. »_

 _«_ \- De quoi ?! C'est quoi ?

\- _Je ne peux t'en dire plus. Le Pays des Lumières n'est pas omniprésent. Nous ne pouvons pas te dire tout..._ »

Les Pokémon étoilés commencèrent à disparaître, et Lena se réveilla en sursaut, comme Poussifeu.

« Seuls les flammes ardentes, l'esprit simple et dévoué, les plumes douces mais dures, l'électricité tyrannique, la lumière douce, les ténèbres agressives, le dragon sauvage pourront libérer l'entourage entier de sa désolation crée par le tyran...Tu comprends quelque chose, toi ?

\- _Je ne suis pas si sûr de moi... Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est une pro_ _ph_ _étie. Très importante._ _Et peut-être qu'elle nous concerne. Et il faut qu'on garde ça secret,toi et moi._ _»_


	7. Chapter 7 : Cap sur la 1ere Arène!

**Chapitre 7**

 _NdA : Alors, dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai fait une prophétie (la Guerre des Clans m'a vraiment inspiré), et j'espère que ce concept vous plaira, car il y a peu de prophéties dans les fanfics Pokémon (je crois.)_

 _Une petite partie du passé de Poussifeu révélé ! Yahou ! (j'ai tellement hâte d'écrire son passé en détail)_

 _Je suis vraiment désolée d'être en retard. Un plus long chapitre pour me faire pardonner._

 _Bonne lecture !_

Lena, toute chamboulée, n'arriva pas à se rendormir. Elle était en train de se poser des questions sur son 'rêve'. La plupart du temps, elle se disait que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, et qu'il n'avait pas d'influence sur elle. Mais ce rêve faisait exception.

Le poussin était lui aussi réveillé, mais était très calme. Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Poussifeu pouvait être aussi calme : elle était paniquée.

« - Poussifeu, » chuchota-t-elle, pour ne pas réveiller Passerouge et Pikachu, « Pourquoi tu n'es pas étonné de ce rêve ?

 _\- Parce que je savais que Le Pays des Lumières envoie des prophéties à certains. Mais je suis toujours étonné : pourquoi nous… ? On n'a rien de si… spécial… ?_

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, le Pays des Lumières ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

Poussifeu sauta du lit et grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il regarda les étoiles, qui brillaient intensément. Lena fit de même.

« _\- Tu vois, ces étoiles, c'est des Pokémon qui sont au Pays des Lumières. Ils veillent sur nous. Quand un Pokémon meurt, il part dans ce royaume mais que s'il a fait des choses bénéfiques. Si c'était un assassin, un voleur ou autre chose, il part… dans un autre royaume, qui est inconnu. »_

Une étoile brilla plus intensément que les autres.

« - _Les Pokémons du Pays des Lumières peuvent t'envoyer soit une prophétie, soit une vision, mais dans le cas d'une vision, la plupart du temps, tu la vois en temps réel. Et il n'y a que l'élu qui peut la voir._

\- Est-ce que les Pokémons du Pays des Lumières peuvent interagir dans le monde réel ?

 _\- Non, mais ils peuvent te voir. Peut-être que certains sont à coté de toi, maintenant. Mais tu ne peux pas les voir. »_

Elle regarda sa montre il était cinq heures du matin. _Purée… Cinq heures, et je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir me rendormir…._

Elle s'habilla, sortit du Centre Pokémon avec Poussifeu. L'établissement était très calme, il n'y avait pas un chat. Des lampadaires étaient allumés pour guider les dresseurs qui s'entrainent la nuit. Elle sortit. Le vent était beaucoup plus frais et Lena en frémit. Elle serra Poussifeu dans ses bras.

L'une des questions qu'elle se posait était : 'Est-ce que la rencontre entre moi et Poussifeu était préméditée ?' car s'ils étaient les deux élus, ils devaient forcément être ensemble. Et elle se demandait ce qu'était que les autres parties de la prophétie. 'Les plumes douces, l'électricité tyrannique' et les autres mentionnés dans la prophétie. Elle n'y arriva pas.

« - _Lena, pas besoin de de tracasser autant. Les prophéties sont préméditées ta voie est déjà tracée jusqu'au moment venu._ »

Elle sentit un poids lourd lui quitter les épaules. Elle caressa Poussifeu, qui roucoula de bonheur. _Ce poussin est l'un des plus intelligents…_

« - Comment tu sais tout ça ?

 _\- Ma mère m'avait raconté ça, et elle me le disait 'au cas où'._

\- Tu étais dans un élevage, non… ? C'était qui ta mère ?

 _\- Tout le monde la connaissait dans l'élevage, car c'était une Galifeu avec des couleurs différentes des autres. Elle avait les yeux rouges et un pelage plus pâle. Mais vu que c'était l'une des plus jeunes, elle ne se faisait pas vraiment respecter. En plus, ma mère était très timide. Elle restait toujours dans l'enclos._

\- Oh, la pauvre…

 _\- Et en plus, l'un de ses fils a hérité de sa couleur chromatique. Ca été un enfer à sa naissance. Mais quand je l'ai connu, ce n'était pas un Poussifeu renfermé et peureux. Il est vachement gentil et sensible. C'était un mâle. Jusqu'où… Il est parti. Pour un dresseur débutant qui voulait un Poussifeu. Il criait à l'homme pour pas qu'il me quitte. Mais il est parti. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Je ne sais même pas s'il est mort ou vivant._ »

 _Donc c'est le frère de Poussifeu… C'est horrible…_ se dit-elle.

Poussifeu regardait Lena avec une mine triste. C'était très dur pour lui de lui révéler une petite partie de son passé.

« - Quel était son nom ? Enfin, le nom que sa mère lui a donné… ?

 _\- Chip. Il s'appelle Chip._ »

 _C'était de ce Chip qu'il parlait !_ se dit-elle. _Donc Lucas doit forcément le connaitre…_

Poussifeu s'enfonça dans le ventre de Lena, qui le serra. Elle le caressait. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait beaucoup appris sur Poussifeu. _Il est courageux, pour révéler son passé comme ça, par hasard, si j'avais été à sa place, je n'aurais pas osé._

« - Attends, Poussifeu, je vais prendre les deux qui sont surement réveillés. »

Elle remonta dans sa chambre, et les deux Pokémons sautèrent sur elle, avec des yeux inquiets mais soulagés.

« - Les loulous, vous venez en bas ? Poussifeu vous attend. Et ne faites pas trop de bruit, les gens dorment. D'accord ? »

Le volatile et la souris acquiescèrent. Ils descendirent plus calmement que Lena avait prévu. Quand Pikachu vit Poussifeu, il courut vers lui. Mais il n'avait pas vu la porte, et fonça dedans. Il grogna.

« - Hé, pas besoin de se précipiter, » dit Lena.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, il se précipita pour voir le poussin, enthousiaste. Passerouge, quant à elle, volait tranquillement sur place.

« - On va un peu s'entrainer, d'accord ? C'est le matin, et le matin, vers dix heures, on va battre Violette. D'accord ? »

Ils sautèrent de joie.

« - Ok, Poussifeu, fais des Flammèches ! Pikachu et Passerouge, évitez les ! »

Elle voulait voir comment ses Pokémons esquivaient. Bien que Passerouge soit calme hors des combats, elle était très coriace. Elle esquivait sans problème les boules de feu, et lorsqu'elle avait une boule de feu qui venait vers elle, elle fonçait dessus avec une Aile d'Acier pour la traverser.

Pikachu sauta et se baissa quand il voyait des Flammèches, tout en avançant vers son assaillant. Une boule de feu vint vers lui, et par un simple réflexe, il laissa échapper des kilowatts de ses joues. La Flammèche explosa.

Il réussit à être au niveau de Poussifeu. Il lui fit une Queue de Fer, une attaque qui a appris sur l'instant, mais le poussin évita facilement.

« - Super, les loulous ! C'est vachement bien ! Pikachu, peux-tu me remontrer la Queue de Fer ? Le plus fort que tu peux ! Poussifeu, refais tes Flammèches, s'il te plait. »

La queue de la souris se changea en acier pur, et il frappa de toutes ses forces sur le sol. De la poussière l'entourait. Quand Poussifeu l'attaqua avec ses Flammèches, la poussière se dissipa.

Pikachu s'était créé un mur de terre qui le protégeait des boules de feu de Poussifeu. Il laissa de nouveau échapper des gros éclairs de ses joues. Passerouge esquiva l'étincelle difficilement. Le poussin sauta et fonça en piqué sur Pikachu avec son bec, qui devint plus pointu et aiguisé, mais la souris ne recula pas.

« - Oh, Loulou, tu as appris Picpic ! »

Poussifeu recula pour ne pas se prendre une Etincelle de Pikachu. Il se tourna vers sa dresseuse en souriant.

Ils s'entrainèrent plusieurs heures, jusqu'à huit heures du matin. Alicia vint vers elle, encore ensommeillée, avec son Tiplouf.

« - Déjà réveillée, Lena ? Bonjour. »

Elle bailla.

« - Bonjour ! Ouais, j'ai eu du mal à me rendormir, donc je suis sortie m'entrainer pour le combat pour mon premier badge.

\- Ah, ouais… T'es super motivée, pour t'être réveillée vers six heures du matin. »

Poussifeu la regardait d'un air inquiet. _C'est bon, j'ai compris, il ne faut pas dire que c'est la prophétie qui m'a empêché de dormir, Poussifeu…_

« - Lucas et Matthieu sont réveillés ?

\- Oui, ils vont faire le petit déjeuner. Tu viens ? »

Lena acquiesça et vint dans le Centre Pokémon avec ses compagnons derrière elle. Elle fonça prendre un plateau, prit un grand bol de chocolat chaud, deux croissants et trois pains au chocolat.

« - Salut ! T'as une faim de loup, aujourd'hui ! » dit Lucas.

« - Ouais, mais c'est aussi pour partager avec mes Pokémon, eux aussi, ils ont faim, je pense. On s'est entrainés pendant trois heures, environ. »

Elle tendit à Passerouge un pain au chocolat, qu'elle picora voracement.

« - Ah, et pourquoi tu t'es réveillée si tôt ? » s'enquit Matthieu.

« - J'ai eu un mauvais rêve… »

 _Pitié, ne me pose pas la question… Je ne veux rien te dire sur ce rêve… Allez…_

« - D'accord. »

Elle soupira de soulagement et continua à manger son pain au chocolat. Passerouge ne voulait pas donner le sien aux autres elle était en train d'attaquer tous ceux qui essayaient de le manger.

« - Elle est territoriale, cette petite, » dit Lucas.

« - Hé, Passerouge, passes-en aux autres ! » dit Lena. « Il ne faut pas être égoïste comme ça, hein ? »

L'oiseau regarda Lena avec un regard menaçant. _Hé bah, qu'est qui lui prend, tout à coup… ?_

Son Pokédex vibra, et cria :

« _Son chant est harmonieux, mais trompeur ! Les ennemis qui pénètrent sur son territoire se retrouvent confrontés à un déluge de violence._

\- Super, c'est donc pour ça qu'elle nous a attaqués hier. On était entrés dans son territoire. » dit Matthieu.

\- Oui, mais depuis, elle est vraiment calme… Je n'arrive juste pas à croire qu'elle est territoriale avec sa nourriture. »

 _C'est la nature qu'elle a hérité de son espèce, certes, mais…_ Elle donna à Poussifeu et à Pikachu un autre pain au chocolat, et se le partagèrent avec joie.

« - Matthieu, quel âge as-tu ? » questionna Alicia.

« - Seize ans… Et toi ?

\- J'en ai dix-huit… Je viens de Sinnoh. Mon père a voulu que je fasse ce voyage initiatique car il voulait que je découvre ce qu'il a ressenti, quand il avait fait le sien.

\- Oui…

\- Il m'a donné ce Tiplouf, qui est vraiment très amical. Il n'est pas si désobéissant, comme le Pokédex le dit.

\- Moi, je viens d'Hoenn. Et je crois que je n'ai montré à personne mon Arcko, mais il est vraiment solitaire, et n'aime pas la présence d'autres personnes. Voilà pourquoi je ne le sors jamais. »

Elle soupira. Alicia était de plus en plus pâle et bégayait à ses questions mais Matthieu ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il répondait à ses questions comme si de rien n'était.

Lena savait tout de suite qu'Alicia avait eu un coup de foudre pour le jeune homme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas s'infiltrer dans leur histoire. Elle et Lucas commencèrent à se lasser.

« - Bon, on va à l'Arène maintenant ? On a fini de manger, et je crois qu'on peut y aller. Tout le monde est pour ? » dit Lucas.

« - Ouaiis ! » cria Alicia.

 _Alors là, on dirait mon Pikachu, mais en un peu plus immature…_ Même la souris était bouche bée quand Alicia sauta du banc. Il émit un petit gémissement joyeux pour dire qu'il était d'accord. Poussifeu et Passerouge hochèrent la tête.

« - Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord, on peut y aller. Direction : Arène de Nervaltault. »

Lena rappela ses Pokémons, Poussifeu se mit dans sa Pokéball sans sourciller.

Le quatuor sortit du Centre Pokémon et alla à l'Arène. Le bâtiment était bien plus grand que le Centre. Quand Lena entra, elle vit que l'Arène était juste une zone de combat, avec des gradins sur les côtés, et des arbres de différentes espèces décoraient l'arène.

« - Je fais le premier combat, » dit Lena.

Elle se mit sur la zone de combat. Le trio se mit sur les gradins et attendaient Violette, la Championne de cette Arène, apparemment spécialisée sur les Pokémon de type Insecte.

Une porte, qui était en face de Lena, s'ouvrit. Une femme avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux verts, un shirt blanc et avec un pantalon et des chaussures verts fit son apparition. Elle était également munie d'un appareil photo et d'un reflex.

« - Bonjour, jeune dresseuse ! Es-tu venue pour m'affronter, pour avoir ton premier badge d'Arène ? » dit cette dernière.

« - Exactement ! » dit Lena.

« - Je vois que tu as de la fougue. J'aime ça. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Violette, spécialiste des types Inceste ! »

Elle sortit un Arakdo, qui glissait sur place joyeusement.

Une autre femme, qui était très ressemblante à Violette, mais avait des cheveux châtains, apparut, se mit au bord de la zone de combat, dit:

« - Chaque dresseur peut avoir jusqu'à deux Pokémon ! Le dresseur peut changer ses Pokémons durant le combat, alors que le champion d'Arène ne peut pas ! Que le combat commence ! »

« - Et moi, je m'appelle Lena ! Et j'espère qu'on va avoir un bon combat ! Go, Passerouge ! Utilise Vive-Attaque, pour commencer !

\- Arakdo, utilise Sécrétion. » dit Violette.

L'oiseau fonça en piqué sur l'inceste, mais ce dernier mit une toile très fine sur Passerouge, qu'il fit tournoyer sur l'oiseau plusieurs fois. Quand Arakdo serra son fil sur l'oiseau, Passerouge tomba sur le sol en gémissant. Elle essayait de se débattre avec ses ailes, en vain.

 _Que faire ?_ pensa Lena. Si elle avait su que la stratégie de Violette était de piéger l'adversaire pour pas qu'il bouge, elle aurait ordonné à Passerouge de couper les fils avec Aile d'Acier. Passerouge n'avait aucune attaque qu'elle pouvait lancer de loin. Poussifeu aurait pu lancer ses Flammèches, et Pikachu ses Etincelles puissantes.

« - Laser Glace ! »

 _Quoi ? Un Pokémon de type Inceste peut apprendre une attaque de type Glace ? Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible !_

Le laser vint sur Passerouge, qui avait les ailes gelées. Elle essayait de briser la glace avec son bec.

« - Voilà, Passerouge ! Utilise Aile d'Acier et déploie tes ailes le plus fort possible ! »

Passerouge ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle commença à vibrer, et enfonça ses serres dans le sol.

« - Utilise Rayon Signal ! »

Arakdo était en train de se préparer pour lancer sa prochaine attaque.

« - Allez, ma belle, je sais que tu peux le faire ! Essaie de déployer ses ailes ! »

Elle entendit la glace qui commença à se commença à avoir un petit espoir. L'insecte lança son rayon sur Passerouge, mais la glace commença à se fissurer, et se brisa. Passerouge déploya ses ailes et esquiva le Rayon Signal.

« - Hein… ? Comment est-ce possible… ? » dit Violette, stupéfaite.

« - Allez, ma belle, utilise Picpic ! »

Passerouge vola vers Arakdo – plus vite que d'habitude – et fonça sur lui avec une force fulgurante pour sa petite taille. L'insecte fut très blessé, mais se releva tout de même.

« - Utilise Bulle d'O, et Rayon Signal ! » dit Violette.

« - Passerouge, esquive, comme on l'a fait ce matin, et utilise Vive-Attaque et Picpic en même temps ! »

Des bulles d'eau fines apparurent. Passerouge esquivait chacune d'elles avec facilité. L'Arakdo l'attaqua avec un Rayon Signal, que Passerouge manqua de peu. L'oiseau prépara son bec et fonça sur l'insecte. Les dresseuses attendirent qu'il se relève, mais il n'en fut rien.

« - Arakdo est hors combat ! Passerouge gagne le premier round !

\- Bravo ma belle ! »

Passerouge se posa sur son bras et roucoula de joie. Elle était essoufflée.

 _« - Merci ! C'était vraiment compliqué quand j'ai eu mes ailes gelées. Mais elles sont plus musclées maintenant._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'es bien battue. Tu veux continuer ou tu veux te reposer ?

 _\- Est-ce que je peux me reposer cinq minutes ?_

\- D'accord. Mais je choisis qui ? » dit-elle en chuchotant.

« _Je crois que Violette a un Prismillon. Poussifeu et Pikachu ont tous les deux l'avantage. Choisis toi-même ! »_ dit l'oiseau en roucoulant joyeusement.

 _J'ai fait mon choix !_ Elle prit une Pokéball et la lança. Son poussin se leva avec énergie. Ses plumes brillaient.

« - Je vois que tous les Pokémon que tu as choisi ont un avantage sur les miens » dit Violette, satisfaite de son adversaire. « Ca va devenir intéressant. Allez, ma Prismillon, entre en scène ! »

Un Prismillon avec des ailes roses ornées de carrées violettes et bleues apparut. Le papillon battait des ailes lentement, et regardait Poussifeu avec détail, comme si il jaugeait la force de son adversaire.

« - Loulou, commence avec Jet de Sable ! »

Poussifeu enfonça ses griffes au sol, déterra de la terre, et faisait de tout son possible pour viser Prismillon. Le papillon fut aveuglé par la poussière, et commença à tituber.

« - Prismillon, utilise Poudre Dodo ! »

Prismillon fut de son mieux pour viser le poussin, mais ce dernier s'était fait un mur protecteur, qui bloqua la poudre du papillon. Le Pokédex vibra, Lena le prit, et la tablette dit :

« _Poussifeu a appris l'attaque Abri. Elle permet de se protéger de la plupart des attaques, et de toutes les attaques offensives. Attention, si elle est utilisée plusieurs fois de suite, elle échouera. »_

« - Ca devrait briser la barrière ! Prismillon, utilise Psyko ! »

Cette fois-ci, le papillon ne rata pas son attaque, et le poussin commença à léviter. Il gémit de douleur.

« - Poussifeu, essaye de faire Flammèche ! » dit Lena.

Le poussin se chargea, mais le Psyko l'empêcha de faire son attaque. Il faisait de tout son possible pour lancer ses boules de feu à Prismillon.

« - Utilise Tornade ! »

Le papillon violet et rose battit des ailes pour créer une bourrasque. Vu qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plusieurs choses en même temps, il arrêta son Psyko. Poussifeu tomba par terre violemment, et regarda avec horreur la tempête qui venait vers lui.

« - Poussifeu, utilise Abri ! »

Le poussin déclencha automatiquement son Abri qui le protégea de la tempête. Lena se protégea du vent en mettant ses bras devant sa tête. Ensuite, il se mit à caqueter violemment, et Prismillon sembla intimidé.

« - Poussifeu, utilise Flammèche et cours jusqu'à Prismillon pour lui faire Picpic ensuite ! »

Poussifeu se retourna, hocha la tête avec un regard vif et sûr de lui, et fonça vers Prismillon. Lena remarqua encore une fois que sa vitesse avait doublé. Elle se demanda si c'était son talent. Il était en train d'envoyer de puissantes boules de feu que Prismillon eu du mal à éviter.

« - Essaye d'utiliser Rayon Signal, pour l'arrêter ! »

Le papillon envoya des rayons vers le poussin, qu'il évita furtivement. Quand il fut près de Prismillon, il lança une puissante boule de feu que le papillon évita de justesse. Violette soupira de soulagement elle savait que si l'attaque avait touché Prismillon, son Pokémon aurait été immédiatement knock-out.

« - Utilise Rayon Signal, encore une fois ! »

Quand Poussifeu sauta et fonça sur le papillon pour attaquer avec son bec aiguisé, Prismillon riposta avec le rayon. Les deux Pokémons furent touchés, et roulèrent au sol vers les pieds de leurs dresseuses.

Lena regarda le trio. Ils étaient bouche bée, et Lucas était muni de son reflex pour la filmer. Plus personne ne parlait. Les dresseuses attendirent que leurs Pokémons se relèvent. Prismillon ne bougeait plus, inconscient. Quant à Poussifeu, il se releva avec beaucoup de mal.

« - Prismillon est hors combat, Poussifeu a… »

La femme s'arrêta de parler lorsque le poussin, épuisé, s'écroula au sol.

« - Prismillon et Poussifeu sont hors combat ! Lena, le challenger, a gagné contre Violette ! »

La jeune femme et Passerouge se regardèrent, stupéfaites. Lena prit Poussifeu dans ses bras, ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux. Il sourit.

« - Hé, tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillé…

 _\- Vraiment… ? C'est vrai… ?_

\- Je te le promets. Arrête de penser au monstre qui t'a dit que tu étais pathétique. Tu es un magnifique petit poussin, c'est tout ce qui compte.

 _\- Merci, Lena…_ »

 _J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une deuxième mère pour lui… C'est assez bizarre…_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle vint vers Violette, qui avait un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Lena, elle aussi, était très satisfaite de son premier match d'Arène. Elle devait réfléchir très vite et était impatiente de revivre l'adrénaline qu'elle a eue durant le combat.

« - Félicitations, pour ce premier combat d'Arène. Je file te chercher ton badge Coléoptère. »

Le trio vint vers Lena, Lucas avec son reflex en main, Alicia avec son Tiplouf sur l'épaule, et Matthieu avec son Feunnec dans les bras.

« - Eh bah, je trouvais qu'il était très intense, ce premier combat d'Arène ! Bravo ! » dit Alicia.

« - Tu veux faire le combat suivant, après ? » demanda Lena.

« - Ben, je ne sais plus trop… Je n'ai pas trop envie…

\- C'est toi qui décides, à toi de choisir ta voie et tes rêves.

\- Ok. Merci pour le conseil… Je vais voir si je ne peux pas devenir coordinatrice… »

Lucas regarda Alicia avec un regard étonné.

« - Hé, Lucas, respecte son choix. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire les choix à sa place. Elle a surement un rêve à réaliser. »

Il hocha la tête et sourit à sa sœur.

« - Bon, ben si tu veux faire le concours avec moi, c'est à Illumis, c'est après demain. Tu auras bien le temps de t'entrainer et de trouver une robe. »

Alicia fit un clin d'œil à Lena. Elle pourrait l'aider pour lui trouver une robe, et elle en profiterait pour trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Elle pourrait aussi acheter quelques goodies pour ses Pokémon. Violette revint avec une pochette dans sa main droite et le badge Coléoptère dans l'autre.

« - Je suis désolée, j'ai pris un peu de retard. Voici une pochette pour tes huit badges, et je t'offre le premier : le badge Coléoptère. Bravo. »

Elle prit le badge et le mit dans son emplacement dans la pochette. Une faible lueur s'échappa du badge.

« - Les huit badges te serviront à être acceptée pour la Ligue de Kalos, qui se déroulera dans un peu moins de huit mois. La date précise est le onze février.

\- Aujourd'hui, on est le dix-sept juin… Penses-tu que c'est possible, d'avoir les huit badges en huit mois ?

\- C'est plus que faisable. Certains les ont tous en moins d'un mois. Je te conseille de prendre ton temps et de profiter du voyage.

\- Merci ! »

Violette regarda Poussifeu avec un air très intéressé.

« - Tu as une espèce rare dans Kalos, et ce Poussifeu a un grand potentiel. Je pense que tu peux faire de grandes choses, avec lui. Et, ici, tu pourras ensuite trouver une pierre qui permettra de le faire méga-évoluer.

\- Tu vois, Poussifeu, il n'y a pas que moi qui dit que tu as un énorme potentiel ! Merci. Ce poussin n'est pas très sûr de lui.

\- Profite de ton séjour à Kalos, Lena !

\- Au revoir, Violette ! »

Elle s'en alla avec le trio. Elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse.

« - J'aurais tellement voulu avoir des challengeurs aussi stratégiques que toi… Les dresseurs comme toi sont très rares, surtout pour les débutants. Ca été un beau match. Merci, Lena, Passerouge et Poussifeu. »


	8. Chapter 8: Illumis, en avant!

**Chapitre 8**

 _NdA : Merci pour le petit follow qui s'est rajouté ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir, et c'est très motivant !_

 _Je suis en train de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas accentué le caractère des personnages principaux. Vu que c'est le premier fan fiction que j'écris, je vous promets que je ferai de mon mieux ^^_

 _Les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs ! (c'est passé de 2000 à 3000 mots)_

 _La plupart des magasins d'Illumis ne sont pas dans le jeu. C'est aussi le but d'une fan fiction. Et j'ai parlé dans ce chapitre de quelque chose qui me révolte : l'abandon des animaux._

 _Bonne lecture !_

« - Bien, maintenant, qu'est qu'on fait ? On va à Illumis maintenant ? » dit Alicia.

Elle était en train de s'impatienter car elle voulait aller de suite dans la métropole pour trouver sa robe et ses vêtements, ainsi que des bijoux pour ses Pokémon. Lena aurait aussi voulu s'acheter des vêtements, donc elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord. Les deux hommes ne dirent rien, donc Alicia prit cela pour un oui et alla vers la route trois.

Bien que la route fût un peu longue, Lena n'était pas fatiguée. Avant, si elle aurait fait cette route – qui faisait sept cent mètres pour elle – elle se serait écroulée. Mais là, elle avait plus d'endurance, et avec son petit groupe, elle put arriver à la frontière d'Illumis en dix minutes, avec ses Pokémons qui la suivaient avec énergie. Pikachu était toujours devant elle, en poussant des cris d'excitation. Poussifeu et Passerouge la suivaient tranquillement avec attention.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la frontière d'Illumis, représentée par un bâtiment, qui comportait des bancs pour se reposer, une dame qui surveillait s'il n'avait personne de louche qui traversait les frontières.

Le quatuor passa la frontière, et Lena fut éblouie par la grandeur de la ville d'Illumis.

« - Les amis, je vous présente Illumis ! » dit Matthieu avec enthousiasme.

Elle pouvait voir des dizaines de magasins sur les rues, et aussi des restaurants, des cafés, et des musées. Elle comprenait l'impatience d'Alicia. Elle aussi, elle voulait aller découvrir les perles rares qu'avaient les magasins d'Illumis.

« - Les filles, je suppose que vous voulez faire les magasins. On se sépare en deux groupes : Matthieu et moi, on va aller au bâtiment où le Concours Pokémon va se passer après demain. Vous, vous allez faire les magasins. » dit Lucas, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Merci ! » dirent les filles.

« - On se retrouve à dix-huit heures, à la Tour Prismatique. Vous pouvez aller dans un restaurant, pour aller manger. »

Elles partirent vers la droite de la Rue Méridionale, alors que les garçons partirent vers la gauche.

« - Tu connais Illumis, toi ? » questionna Alicia. « Je n'y suis jamais allée, et ça a l'air énorme. J'ai peur qu'on se perde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y suis allée plein de fois, et je pense que j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation. »

Elles entrèrent dans le premier magasin de vêtements, qui s'appelait « La mode Branchée ». Il y avait plusieurs rayons : ceux pour homme, ceux pour femme, et ceux pour les Pokémon. Les murs étaient d'un blanc pur, le sol d'un rouge rubis, et les lampes étaient ornées de diamants. Elle alla de suite vers le rayon femme et chercha furtivement des vêtements qui lui plaisaient. Alicia, quant à elle, chercha une robe pour les Concours.

Lena avait trouvé un jean brut slim qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle se demanda si elle le prenait, car, même si l'été approchait à grand pas, il ne faisait pas trop chaud. Et à Kalos, il avait tendance à pleuvoir pendant les étés. Elle regarda le prix. _Ça va, il fait vingt-cinq pokédollars. Mais il ne faut pas que je dépense tout, quand même._

Tout d'un coup, elle vit une petite robe noire avec des points blancs. Elle tomba sous le charme. Elle chercha sa taille et alla se changer. Elle vit Alicia qui avait pris une robe bleue et blanche, et qui allait dans une cabine d'essayage.

« - Attendez, je vais allez me changer. Vous me dites ce que vous en pensez, hein ? »

Les trois Pokémon hochèrent la tête et attendirent. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient eu un comportement exemplaire. Passerouge était très attirée par les vêtements. Elle attendait Lena avec de grands yeux attentifs.

Quand elle sortit avec sa petite robe évasée, les créatures émirent un cri de surprise et d'émerveillement.

« - _T'es super belle ! Ça te va bien ! »_ dit Pikachu, époustouflé.

« - Merci, c'est gentil… Et vous deux, vous en pensez quoi ? »

Les deux oiseaux avaient le bec ouvert en effet, ils ne trouvaient pas les mots. Lena se regarda dans le miroir, en effet, cette robe lui allait très bien. Elle pouvait à peu près porter tous les styles de vêtements, vu qu'elle était en forme de huit. Alicia sortit avec sa robe bleu ciel et blanche. Elle ouvra la bouche de stupéfaction quand elle vit Lena.

« - Wow, elle te va… super bien. Avec ce décolleté au dos et à la poitrine, ça fait assez sensuel… » dit-elle.

« - Merci, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais porter cette robe…Et toi, cette robe te va très bien aussi. »

Sa robe était elle aussi évasée, mais un peu plus que celle de Lena. Elle avait des dégradés bleus et blancs. On pouvait voir aussi des petits points jaunes.

« - Ca va très bien avec tes yeux bleus marines.

\- D'accord. Je vais me changer, et je vais chercher des chaussures, maintenant. Des ballerines blanches ou bleues feront l'affaire. »

Elle alla dans le rayon chaussures après s'être changée. Lena, quant à elle, alla vers le rayon Pokémon, assez curieuse de voir ce qu'il y avait dans ce rayon.

Il y avait des bijoux et des sortes de vêtements pour chaque Pokémon, du moins ce qu'on trouve dans Kalos. Le rayon phare était celui de Pikachu, et elle n'en fut pas étonnée du tout. Elle trouvait des colliers, des rubans, et des bijoux. Elle vit un petit collier en saphir. Elle le prit, et le mit sur la souris électrique, qui était assez intriguée. Pikachu se vit dans le miroir, et ne dit rien.

« - Elle te plait ? Moi, je trouve que c'est mignon sur toi. Mais si on l'achète, je te l'enlèverai pendant les combats, elle risquerait de t'étrangler. Mais elle n'est pas trop longue.»

Pikachu se tourna en direction de Lena et lui sauta dessus. Elle ne savait pas qu'il allait faire ça, donc elle tomba. Mais au moins, elle était sûre qu'il aimait cette petite chaine bleue. Elle l'achèterait.

Pour Passerouge, c'était plus compliqué. Rien ne lui plaisait, et les bijoux qu'il y avait pour elle faisaient trop masculin. Quant à Poussifeu, il n'y avait aucun rayon pour lui ce qui était normal, comme l'avait dit Violette, les Poussifeu sont plutôt rares dans Kalos.

« - Attends, j'arrive, Alicia, je te rejoins, je vais juste dehors.

\- D'accord. Je t'envoie un message quand j'ai fini. »

Elle sortit du magasin, en payant ce qu'elle avait acheté, le total faisait quatre-vingt pokédollars. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser Alicia seule, elle voulait marcher tranquillement avec ses compagnons dans la ville. Ils étaient en train de courir joyeusement dans la ville, et Pikachu s'amusait à faire peur aux Passerouge sauvages. _Quel coquin, je te jure…_

Tout à coup, l'attention de Pikachu fut attirée vers autre chose. Il était en train de regarder quelque chose avec effroi. Il courut vers les pieds de sa dresseuse en couinant :

« - _Lena, il y a un Pokémon en danger ! Il faut l'aider !_

\- Où ça ?

 _\- Là-bas, dans la rue. Suis-moi._ »

Pikachu courut extrêmement vite vers une petite rue. Il dérapa, et montra de la de la queue le Pokémon en question.

C'était un Couafarel. Il avait un air abattu, et était très maigre. Il était attaché à un poteau avec une laisse en plastique, qu'il avait essayé d'arracher, car on pouvait voir des marques sur la laisse. Il regarda Pikachu et Lena avec un regard triste, et attendit.

« - Il se laisse mourir ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Poussifeu, attaque Griffe sur la laisse ! »

Poussifeu courut vers le chien, qui commença à paniquer. Avec le peu de forces qui lui restait, il courut vers la direction opposée, la laisse se tendit. Pendant que Couafarel était en train de s'étrangler à cause du collier, Poussifeu coupa la laisse grâce à ses griffes aiguisées. Le chien tomba par terre et ne bougea plus, à bout de forces.

Lena caressa son pelage crasseux, qui était devenu marron à la place de blanc pur, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle devait le faire.

« - _Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_ » interrogea Poussifeu.

« - Pas le temps de te le dire ! Il faut aller Au Fringant Pokémon ! Il y a un vétérinaire là-bas ! »

Elle fonça vers la Rue Florale, en courant. Pikachu et Poussifeu étaient en train de la suivre en haletant. Son téléphone vibra, mais elle ignora l'appel. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à Alicia maintenant.

Elle dérapa pour aller dans la Rue Florale, ouvra la porte avec anxiété, et cria :

« - Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait ! Ce Couafarel est en mauvaise posture ! »

Les femmes qui toilettaient les Couafarel s'arrêtèrent, et une d'elles cria :

« - Mr Blanc ! On a une urgence ! »

Un grand homme barbu avec une blouse blanche fit son apparition. Tous étaient calmes, sauf Lena. On pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever à chaque battement de cœur. _Comment peuvent-ils être si calmes ?! Ce Couafarel va peut-être mourir entretemps !_

« - Suivez-moi, je vous en prie. »

L'homme accéléra et alla vers son cabinet. Lena posa le chien sur la table et caressa son poil. Elle était très stressée sur son état, bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas.

Elle regarda son téléphone. Alicia l'avait appelée et avait laissé un message. Elle l'écouta.

« - Lena ? Ou es-tu ? Je te cherche partout, et tu n'es pas là ! Rappelle-moi pour me dire où tu es ! »

Elle cliqua sur le bouton 'Rappeler' en un quart de secondes.

« - Alicia ? » dit Lena. « Je suis au Fringant Pokémon.

\- Où ça ? Tu sais que je ne connais pas du tout Illumis ?

\- Je t'envoie Pikachu. »

La souris regarda Lena quand elle dit cela.

« - Pikachu, te souviens-tu de la route qu'on a prise jusqu'à ici ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« - Bien. Alicia devrait être devant le magasin ou on était pour acheter ma robe. Va la chercher et reviens. »

Il acquiesça. Lena ouvrit la porte, et il fila comme un éclair chercher la jeune fille.

« - Ou l'avez-vous trouvé dans cet état ? » questionna le docteur.

« - Dans une ruelle, attaché. Il semblait être abandonné. »

Le vétérinaire était en train de l'examiner. Sur le cou, il avait un collier, qu'il enleva. De vilaines croutes sillonnaient son cou, mais la fourrure avait repoussé. Il était extrêmement sale, et était très maigre : en effet, un Couafarel en bonne santé pesait environ vingt-trois kilos, celui-ci en pesait que dix-huit. Mr Blanc donna son verdict :

« - Bon, cette femelle Couafarel est dans un état critique. Il faut la laver, et ensuite, il faut la faire grossir un peu.

\- Est-ce que je peux la laver ? » demanda Lena timidement.

« - La plupart du temps, je laisse mes stagiaires faire cela. Mais je fais une exception. »

Lena sourit pour le remercier. Elle mit le chien dans la baignoire, retroussa ses manches, et mit de l'eau. Couafarel commença à se réveiller, et regarda Lena d'un regard stupéfait. Elle était en train de mettre du savon et de frotter vigoureusement le chien. Le savon devint marron. Lena était très contente de faire cela : elle avait sauvé un Pokémon de la mort, et était très fière d'elle. Quand elle rinça pour la première fois Couafarel, elle vit que son pelage était d'origine blanche, mais ses pattes et son ventre était encore sales.

« - Couafarel, peut tu te mettre sur le dos, s'il te plait ? »

Elle craignait qu'il aille l'attaquer ou grogner, mais la chienne obéit docilement. Quand elle commença à frotter son ventre, Couafarel aboya de bonheur. Sa queue bougeait rapidement, et il aboyait toutes les dix secondes de bonheur.

Quand Lena finit de le laver, la chienne sauta de la baignoire et s'ébroua sur la dresseuse, qui eut des gouttes sur les yeux.

« - Vas-y, je te laisse faire, tu t'en sors très bien. Je te laisse la sécher et la brosser. Je vais lui apporter une gamelle de croquettes vitaminée. »

Quand le vétérinaire avait dit cela, Lena afficha un grand sourire. Elle brancha le sèche-cheveux, et sécha le poil blanc pur de la chienne, qui ne broncha pas. Au contraire, elle appréciait ce moment, et regardait Lena. Son regard avait un éclat de vie, pas comme quand elle l'avait rencontré, abattue et attendant la mort.

Quand elle prit la brosse, Couafarel aboya et se frotta sur Lena. Elle lécha la dresseuse, ce qu'elle apprécia énormément.

« - Hé, ma belle, attends que je te coiffe ! »

Quand elle brossa pour la première fois la chienne, elle gémit. Lena était stupéfaite cette Couafarel n'a pas été brossée depuis des années. Elle brossa, encore et encore, et quand elle finit, il y avait un énorme amas de poils à côté d'elle. Elle prit les ciseaux. En effet, les poils de cette Couafarel tombaient par terre. Elle coupa, petit à petit, les poils qui étaient trop longs. Alicia et Pikachu étaient arrivés entre temps, et admiraient le travail de Lena.

Quand elle eut fini, le vétérinaire passa par-là entre temps, et dit :

« - Parfait ! C'est parfait ! Tu as un don pour le toilettage !

\- Merci… Mais ce n'est pas sur ça que je voulais m'orienter… Je veux être Dresseuse Pokémon.

\- Je crois que Couafarel voudrait te rejoindre. »

Quand Lena regarda la chienne, qui mangeait avec bonheur, elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas en faire un membre de son équipe. _Je pense qu'elle va très bien s'entendre avec Pikachu._

« - Couafarel, veux-tu me rejoindre ? » dit-elle, quand la chienne eut fini sa patée.

« - _Oui. Je te dois la vie, donc j'ai une dette envers toi. Et, depuis que je t'ai connu, je t'aime déjà._ _Ce serait formidable si tu m'accepterais dans ton équipe._ »

Lena sortit une Pokéball et la présenta à Couafarel, qui posa son coussinet dessus. La Pokéball secoua trois fois, et Couafarel en sortit immédiatement, sautant dans les bras de sa nouvelle dresseuse.

« - Il faudra que tu lui donne cette pâtée très calorique pendant quelques temps, et que tu la fasses peser régulièrement. »

Lena hocha la tête, et regarda l'heure : il était midi.

« - Je dois vous laisser, » dit-elle. « A bientôt !

\- A bientôt ! » dit Mr Blanc.

Ils sortirent du Fringant Pokémon, Alicia et Pikachu sur ses talons.

« - Je pense que je vais lui donner un surnom, à cette Couafarel… Hakira, ça te plait ? »

La chienne aboya de bonheur.

« - Très bien, Hakira !

\- Où tu l'as trouvée ? » questionna Alicia.

\- C'est assez long à expliquer… On discutera de ca autour d'un repas, car moi j'ai faim ! Mais avant, je vais acheter un collier à la nouvelle venue. »

Elle retourna dans le magasin prendre un collier rouge rubis, paya, et revint vers le groupe in extremis. Elle mit le collier sur Hakira, qui aboya. Sur ce collier, où il y avait des faux diamants, mais qui semblaient très réalistes, et une plaque en or où il était écrit « Hakira ». Elle avait aussi acheté une laisse, et la chienne sembla intimidée par celle-ci.

« - Ma belle, cette laisse servira juste dans les restaurants, pour pas que tu casses tout, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et reprit son enthousiasme naturel. Elle courut devant, Pikachu fit de même.

Excité, Pikachu laissa échapper une Etincelle, qui toucha Harika de plein fouet. Elle ne sentit rien, mais aboya méchamment à Pikachu, qui faisait de tout son possible pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé et qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès. La chienne montrait ses crocs, blancs et aiguisés.

« - Il faut que j'aille voir ça. »

Pendant que Lena était en train de courir vers Hakira et Pikachu, la chienne s'était déjà jetée sur la souris qui se débattait violemment. Il laissa échapper des kilowatts de ses joues, mais Hakira ne semblait ne rien sentir.

« - Hakira, arrête ! »

La dresseuse tint la chienne par son collier, qui s'étrangla, et Pikachu tomba par terre. Hakira grognait et regardait sa dresseuse avec un regard féroce.

« - Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Tu n'as pas vu qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès ?

 _\- Hein ? Il n'a pas fait exprès de m'attaquer ?_

\- Non ! Il était juste très excité ! »

La souris avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il se cachait dans les pieds de sa dresseuse, regardant Hakira d'un air effrayé. Le regard de la chienne s'était adouci.

« - Il faut que tu te calmes » dit la dresseuse. « Je suppose que tu as eu un passé difficile, mais il ne faut pas que tu attaques les Pokémons comme ça.

 _\- Mais il m'avait…_

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'a pas fait exprès. Pardonne-lui et dis-lui pardon. »

Lena savait qu'elle était dure, et ne le voulait pas. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa chienne –enthousiaste et câline au premier abord – pouvait attaquer aussi férocement son Pikachu. Peut-être que pour elle, c'était : « il m'a attaqué, je dois me défendre » mais Hakira était beaucoup plus musclée et forte que sa souris. Si le combat avait continué, il aurait surement très mal tourné.

Hakira baissa sa tête quand elle fit face à Pikachu, et se coucha, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était soumise. Lena la caressa, à la plus grande surprise de la chienne la dresseuse pensait qu'elle avait fait un bond en avant. Si elle avait dit pardon à Pikachu, elle essayerait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas attaquer d'autres Pokémon.

 _Cette chienne, faut surtout pas la chercher,_ se dit Lena.

Hakira, Poussifeu, Tiplouf, Passerouge, Alicia et Lena allèrent dans le restaurant le plus proche.


	9. Chapter 9 : Petit moment de répit

**Chapitre 9**

 _NdA : Bonne lecture !_

 _Je suis très désolée du retard, mais il y a le brevet blanc à préparer. Donc le chapitre 10 sera publié soit très rapidement, soit très tard (comptez deux semaines)_

 _Encore désolée ;)_

Lena alla dans un petit restaurant une étoile. Pas la peine qu'elle aille dans un restaurant chic même si elle avait l'argent, il faudrait le costume, et elle n'apprécierait en aucun cas cette ambiance.

Quand ils entrèrent, une servante les accueille aussitôt. Elle les accompagna à sa place. Lena mit la boucle de la laisse d'Hakira dans l'un des pieds de sa chaise. Elle fut attristée de faire cela elle détestait mettre ses Pokémon en soumission. Mais comme la chienne avait une nature très enjouée et très agressive, elle préférait l'attacher. Hakira baissa la tête et regarda sa maitresse, qui lui caressa sa tête. Sa queue bougeait lentement.

Elle regarda le menu, qui était assez simple à son gout, mais pas trop cher. C'était pour ça, quand elle et sa mère allaient à Illumis, elles s'arrêtaient dans ce restaurant. 'Mipi', voilà le nom de ce petit restaurant, avec des murs, des parquets, des chaises et des tables tous en bois. La jeune fille blonde aimait cette ambiance, pas celle des restaurants chics contemporains avec des hommes en costume tout autour.

« - Avez-vous fait votre choix ? » questionna la servante.

« - Alors, pour moi, ce serait… Une pe-petite assiette de lasagnes de votre restaurant. » bégaie Lena.

« - Et pour moi, un risotto au poulet, s'il vous plait ! » dit Alicia.

« - Très bien. Et comme boisson ? De l'eau ? »

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête.

« - Très bien. » dit la servante en finissant d'écrire sur son petit bloc-notes.

« La commande sera prête dans vingt minutes maximum. »

Elle partit. Lena rougit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle bégayait. Surement à cause de sa timidité, qui l'avait bloquée dans de nombreuses situations. Elle essayait toujours d'enlever ce trait de caractère, en vain.

Hakira la regardait avec des yeux remplis de culpabilité, comme pour dire pardon à Lena et à Pikachu. La souris était retournée dans sa Pokéball, et ne pouvait plus voir la chienne blanche. Poussifeu était toujours dans les bras de Lena, en train de gigoter et de roucouler joyeusement, et regardait la jeune fille avec des yeux pétillants. _Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle, il a enfin repris du poil de la bête…_

Soudain, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas commandé la nourriture à ses créatures. Mais vu que la serveuse les avait surement vus, elle se résigna.

Alicia ne parlait pas. Elle somnolait. Lena la regardait avec des yeux étonnés. _Comment peut-on être fatigué à midi ? Si elle continue comme ça, elle ne va jamais tenir le rythme._

Que faire ? Lena mit son Poussifeu sur la table et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Ça va, mon petit poulet ? » questionna-t-elle.

 _\- Oui, ça va … ? »_

Le poussin était intrigué par la question. Il tourna sa tête à quatre-vingt degrés.

« - Oh, je te pose cette question car je n'ai rien à faire. Regarde, Alicia est en train de dormir.

 _Elle dort déjà ? Moi, je pourrais rester debout jusqu'au bout de la nuit._

Je n'en doute pas… » dit la jeune fille en souriant.

Poussifeu roucoula de plaisir. Il était très excité et heureux. Passerouge sortit de sa capsule, et échangea au poussin des gazouillis heureux.

Lena sourit. Elle était au moins contente que ses Pokémon soit heureux et en bonne santé avec elle. La serveuse vint vers Lena avec deux plateaux. La jeune fille réveilla Alicia, qui bailla.

« - Hein… ?

\- Je te signale qu'on est dans un restaurant. Tu ne peux pas dormir comme ça !

\- Je sais, mais je me suis effondrée…

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne se fait pas… »

Elle soupira. Elle détestait les personnes qui étaient mal tenues dans un restaurant. _Je suis peut-être trop maniaque…_

« - Voici vos deux plats. Je vais aller chercher trois gamelles pour vos Pokémon. »

Elle revint in extremis avec les gamelles. Lena était déjà en train de commencer ses lasagnes, parfaitement cuites. Elle avait un savoir infaillible sur la cuisson des pâtes et la cuisine italienne. Elles étaient parfaites, comme toujours, et n'étaient vraiment pas chères : les plats coûtèrent vingt pokédollars pour toute l'addition, les gamelles de croquettes comprises. Voilà pourquoi elle aimait autant ce restaurant.

Elle paya l'addition et attendit Alicia qu'elle finisse de manger, puis elles sortirent. Alicia vit un énorme bâtiment, qui était le laboratoire du Professeur Platane. Elle voulait y entrer, et Lena accepta.

L'accueil du bâtiment était très vaste, avec un parquet rouge rubis. Il y avait plusieurs portes sur les côtés, et des hommes passaient par ci et par là. Un homme avec des cheveux noirs et une blouse lui allant jusqu'aux genoux apparut.

« - Alicia… C'est ça ? »

 _Comment il connait Alicia ?_ Elle avait sûrement pris rendez-vous. Le Professeur Platane reçoit beaucoup de dresseurs tous les jours, et Lena en fut stupéfaite.

« - Et Lena ? Je connais ton père, tu sais ? »

Elle soupira. Son père était connu mondialement pour son voyage à Kanto. Tout le monde la dévisageait quand on savait que c'était la fille du champion de Kanto. Mais les nouvelles générations ne le savaient pas, car il avait remporté son titre il y a vingt ans.

« - Alicia, je crois que tu voulais que je te donne un Feunnec. C'est ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

« - Pourquoi tu veux un Feunnec ? Tu as déjà Tiplouf en starter. » dit Lena.

« - C'est pour le concours. Il m'a réservé une Feunnec femelle, normalement. »

 _C'est juste pour ça… ? Que tu as appelé le Professeur Platane… ? Il a beaucoup de choses à faire, tu sais ?_

Le professeur revint avec une Pokéball – celle de Feunnec – dans la main. Il la donna à Alicia, et sortit la renarde de la capsule. Le poil de cette Feunnec était lustré et bien brossé.

« - , j'ai une question… » dit Lena.

« - Oui ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

\- Est-ce que le Professeur Seko vous a dit s'il y avait des maltraitances à Hoenn ?

\- Pendant un moment, il y en a eu des masses… Surtout de Poussifeu, de Gobou et de Nirondelle. Je ne voyais pas la raison pourquoi les dresseurs faisaient cela, mais je trouve cela abominable. Certains Nirondelles étaient dans des boites et ne pouvaient plus bouger car leurs ailes étaient attachées par une corde. Le Professeur Seko est en train d'essayer d'arrêter ce carnage. »

Il soupira d'agacement. Lena voulait leur mettre une bonne leçon, à ces brutes de dresseurs. Leur donner une bonne leçon pacifiquement ne marcherait pas, il faudrait passer par la force, à son opinion. Confisquer les Pokémons des Dresseurs qui maltraitent… Ce n'était pas une bonne idée ?

Elle repoussa cette idée de la tête. Il ne fallait pas agir en tant que tyran mais faire ce qui était le mieux pour les Pokémons maltraités.

« - Je crois que ton Poussifeu a été maltraité, aussi. Ça se voit sur sa triste mine et sa peur bleue qu'il a sur moi, actuellement. »

Lena regarda le poussin. Il était en train de trembler dans ses bras, mais moins que la dernière fois. _On dirait qu'il arrive à maîtriser sa peur petit à petit…_ se dit-elle. Elle caressa Poussifeu pour qu'il se calme. Hakira était assise telle qu'une reine, et attendait. Passerouge s'était posée sur sa tête.

«- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez faire un petit tour dans mon laboratoire, » dit le professeur.

Les jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête et suivirent le Professeur Platane.

Lena vit une grande baie vitrée avec des Pokémons de Kalos, tels que des Feunnec, des Roussil, des Lucario, des Passerouge... Mais elle vit un Carchakrok, qui se baladait tranquillement dans le laboratoire.

« - Professeur, qu'est ce qu'il fait là, ce Carchacrok ? » questionna Lena.

La créature vint vers elle, curieuse. Poussifeu sauta des bras de la dresseuse et se mit en position défensive, pour protéger Lena. Pourtant, le Carchachrok vint vers elle et se frotta contre elle. Tout le monde en était stupéfait.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle a le droit de se balader dans le laboratoire, et sait ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. »

 _Donc ce Carchacrok est une femelle... ?_

Malgré qu'elle était très imposante, elle semblait très câline et docile. Lena lui caressa la tête. Le dragon ferma les yeux et émit quelques rugissements de bonheur.

« - Elle m'aide pour mes recherches sur les Méga-Évolutions. J'ai pas assez de théories pour l'instant pour vous dire vraiment ce que la Méga-Evolution est vraiment. » dit le professeur.

Lena ne savait même pas ce qu'était la Méga-Evolution. Elle savait juste l'essentiel : le dresseur devait avoir une Gemme Sésame, le Pokémon une Méga-Gemme spécifique à son espèce, et voilà, le Pokémon en question méga-évoluait pendant une période indéterminée.

Poussifeu la regarda. De tous ses autres Pokémon, c'était le seul à pouvoir méga-évoluer quand il atteindra sa forme finale. Elle sourit et caressa le poussin. Elle aussi, avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre au sujet de la Méga-Evolution et des Pokémon.

« - Et pourquoi il y a des Pokémon en liberté ? » questionna Alicia.

« - Je veux comprendre leur comportement en pleine nature. Et comment ils évoluent. D'ailleurs, demain, il y aura un tournoi amical entre Dresseurs au Centre Pokémon de la Rue Méridionale. Je verrais si il y a des Pokémons qui évoluent grâce à l'amitié de leurs dresseurs...

\- Ils sont tous très heureux avec moi, je pense. » répondit Lena.

Les deux oiseaux roucoulèrent de plaisir. Quant à Hakira, elle jappa.

« - Oui, je l'ai remarqué quand Poussifeu voulait te défendre quand Carchacrok est venue vers toi. Je pense qu'il a un petit côté surprotecteur. Normalement, les Poussifeu ont ce trait de caractère quand ils évoluent en Galifeu, et ce trait de caractère s'accentue encore plus quand ils évoluent en Braségali. Mais bon, ils y a toujours des petites exceptions. J'en ai vu qui se foutaient carrément de leur dresseur. »

Lena hocha la tête. Lui au moins, comprenait que quand on dit qu'une espèce a un carctère, ce n'est pas spécifique. Certes, il y aurait toujours des traits de carcatère communs à chaque espèce, mais chaque individu a des traits de caractère qui lui sont propres.

« - En tout cas, comptez sur nous pour faire le tournoi demain ! » dit Lena. « On va vous montrer ce que c'est, des Pokémon en amitié avec leur dresseur ! »

Le Professeur Platane sourit. Il était content de voir une dresseuse si téméraire. Soudain, le téléphone d'Alicia sonna. Elle décrocha.

« - Allô ? Maman ? »

Il eut une grande minute de silence. Le visage d'Alicia perdit sa mine joyeuse.

« - Non... Ne me dis pas que... »

Elle commença à sangloter. Lena voulait la réconforter, mais elle attendit qu'elle décrocherait. Alicia se rendait à la sortie.

« - Désolé, Professeur, il y a une urgence...

\- Pas grave. Je comprends. Au revoir. »

Lena ferma doucement la porte du laboratoire. La jeune femme rousse s'était assise sur un banc et pleurait. Lena vint vers elle.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Mon oncle a un cancer de la thyroïde depuis quatre mois... Il souffre de plus en plus, et ma mère pense qu'il est au bord de la mort. Plus j'y pense, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils m'ont offert ce voyage pour que j'oublie que mon oncle a un cancer.

\- Il est où, maintenant ?

\- Il est à l'hôpital d'Illumis... Mais je voulais profiter de mon voyage...

\- Va le voir une dernière fois, non ? Et pourquoi tu penses que tes parents ont fait ça pour que tu oublies ton voyage ?

\- Mes parents sont séparés et s'engueulent tous le temps. Vu que j'étais au lycée, je n'avais pas d'argent et je vivais en garde alternée. Du coup, vu qu'ils voulaient ma garde, j'étais le motif de cette dispute. Moi, je voulais aller chez aucun de mes parents en garde totale, et j'essayais de les calmer, vu que ils ont une haine pas possible entre eux. Et quand j'ai su que mon oncle était à deux doigts de mourir, j'étais presque dépressive. Donc, mon père, m'a confié Tiplouf et m'a dit d'aller à Kalos pour que je sois en sécurité et heureuse. Ma mère ne l'a su que hier. Elle était très en colère contre moi. »

Tiplouf la regardait avec des yeux imbibés de larmes, comme si il avait vécu le calvaire d'Alicia. Il se serra contre elle. Passerouge et Hakira ne savaient pas quoi faire, et Poussifeu regardait Alicia avec des yeux interrogatifs. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était la garde alternée et totale.

Lena se serra contre Alicia. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu c'était bel et bien impossible. Lena avait du mal à voir ses parents se chamailler à longueur de journée à cause d'elle. Mais Alicia a vécu cela.

« - Ecoute, tu n'y es pour rien ce n'est pas de ta faute si tes parents s'engueulent. Tu es une merveilleuse amie à Tiplouf et à moi. Il ne faut pas que tu baisses les bras. Je sais que la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, mais sois forte pour en braver les obstacles. Je compte sur toi pour le faire.

\- Merci, Lena...

\- Je n'ai pas vécu des trucs de ce genre, mais j'ai vécu des choses qui m'ont rendu tristes pendant plusieurs mois, et qui sont encore une cicatrice qui peut se rouvrir. »

Poussifeu la regarda. Il savait de quoi elle parlait. Lena pouvait encore voir le petit corps bleu de son Gobou, qui avait été l'envoyeur de la prophétie du Pays des Lumières.

« - De quoi tu parles ?

\- Petite, j'avais vue des gens maltraiter des Pokémon, et je les ai arrêtés. Mais tu vois, à la manière forte, car ils ne comprenaient pas la méthode pacifique ! Donc mes parents ont vu ça, et ont décidé de m'offrir un Pokémon. C'était un petit Gobou mâle. Il était terriblement gentil et câlin... Je l'aimais beaucoup. C'était une sorte de deuxième frère pour moi, tu sais ? J'étais effondrée quand j'ai su qu'il était mort d'une crise cardiaque. Il était terriblement froid, sur le sol, en train de ne plus bouger. Il était si jeune... Il avait que quatre petites années... Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre sans voir personne, avec l'exception de ma mère et de mon père pendant deux mois. Lucas n'était pas là. Et encore, je pense à lui... C'est pour ça que j'ai ce pendentif en forme de tête de Gobou autour de mon cou. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Il a été un précieux ami pour moi. »

Lena sentit sa gorge la serrer, des larmes venir à ses yeux, elle prit Poussifeu, le serra, et pleura tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Le poussin avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux, attristé de voir sa dresseuse comme ça. Il se frotta contre elle et gagna en chaleur pour la réconforter.

« - Lena, » dit Alicia, qui s'était calmée, « Je suis désolée pour toi...

\- Tu n'as... n'as pas à l'être... C'est une partie de la vie que... que je déteste le plus... »

Elle regarda Poussifeu, qui avait des yeux éclatants à cause des gouttes de ses larmes.

« - Poussifeu... Ne pleure pas...

\- _Ça me fait tellement de peine de te voir comme ça... Je crois que les autres sont du même avis que moi..._ »

Elle regarda Hakira, qui était à ses pieds, la regarder avec un regard très inquiet et triste. Passerouge se frottait contre elle et avait un regard qui transmettait sa tristesse et sa compassion.

Lena se leva, et vit tout d'un coup Gobou qui la regardait d'un regard triste mais content. Elle aurait voulu le serrer, le caresser, courir avec lui... Mais la petite créature au pelage étoilé disparut instantétament, au grand désepoir de Lena.

Poussifeu, dans les bras de sa dresseuse, semblait lui aussi avoir ses sens en alerte. Il avait vu Gobou, vu que Lena et lui sont les deux principaux élus de la prophétie. Il regarda Lena avec un regard rempli d'espoir.

« - Bon, il faut oublier tout ça. Penser à ça vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ne nous mènera à rien ! Allons dire bonjour à ton oncle ! »

Quand Lena avait dit cela, la lueur d'hyperactivité qu'Alicia avait dans son œil se raviva. Elle se leva et alla avec Lena à l'hôpital d'Illumis, qui n'était pas très loin.

Arrivées dans le grand bâtiment, la secrétaire de l'accueil leur dit :

« - Bonjour. C'est pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrais voir Mr Lambert, s'il vous plait.

\- Etes-vous de la famille ?

\- Oui, je suis sa nièce.

\- Sa chambre est la numéro trois cent trente quatre.

\- Est-ce que Lena peut m'accompagner ? J'ai besoin d'elle.

\- Elle ne fait pas partie de la famille ?

\- Non, j'en ai bien peur, vous voyez.

\- Je fais une ecxeption, car vous me semblez très troublée. Allez y. »

Alicia, qui semblait connaître la route par cœur, alla dans la chambre indiquée. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec une tête démolie par la fatigue et la douleur, était sur le lit. Il était châtain, barbu, avec des yeux verts éclatants. Il ouvra les yeux et vit sa fille.

« - Alicia ? » dit-il faiblement. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Mais toi, tu vas bien ?

\- Eh ben... Il y a encore un petit espoir... Je vais me faire opérer demain pour enlever la cellule défectueuse... Cette cellule de merde...

\- Espérons que ça marche...

\- Ça marchera, ma grande poulette. Je ne vais pas partir de sitôt. »

Elle serra son oncle dans ses bras. Lena sourit. Cet homme était trop jeune pour mourir. Il lui fallait une chance de survire. Lena pria pour que les churgiens sauvent la vie de cet homme.

Alicia lui parla de son voyage et lui montra ses Pokémon, son oncle en semblait enchanté et lui disait que quand il serait guéri, il lui montrerait les siens.

Poussifeu regardait la scène tristement. Il était dans sa bulle, en train de se remémorer des souvenirs.

Trente minutes plus tard, elles quittèrent l'hôpital. Alicia se sentait beaucoup mieux, Lena aussi. Elle avait dit quelque chose qui lui faisait très mal – la mort de Gobou – qu'elle n'avait jamais révélée. Maintenant, elle sentit un poids lui quitter, comme si elle se sentait plus libre.

Un Phyllali gracieux courut vers elle. Derrière, elle reconnut Matthieu et Lucas. Elle se sentit veinarde qu'ils n'était pas là avant. Lucas aurait fait son petit père, et aurait dit que ce n'était pas grave, et serait devenu beaucoup trop collant, et Matthieu... Elle ne savait pas, pour Matthieu.

« - Je te présente Leafia ! C'est l'une de mes meilleures partenaires que j'aime beaucoup ! Je vais participer avec elle pendant le tournoi.

\- Que avec elle ? » dit Alicia. « Elle ne va pas se lasser, à force des combats ? Car dans un tournoi comme ça, il y en a des dizaines...

\- Ne t'inquète pas à ça, elle est habituée.

\- Donc, tu as trouvé tes vêtements ? » questionna Matthieu.

\- Ouais, ça c'est bon... Et il y a une nouvelle arrivante dans le club ! »

Les garçons ne savaient pas de quoi elle parlait, mais quand Hakira aboya, tous les regars se fixèrent sur elle.

« - Oh, un Couafarel ! Je suppose qu'il est a Lena. » dit Lucas.

« - Comment tu sais, grand frère ?!

\- Je te connais, petite sœur. »

Tout le monde rigola.

Ils allèrent à un Centre Pokémon. Vu que Hakira avait une folle envie de se battre, elle se rendit dans la Zone de Combat. Un homme blond, aux yeux verts, accompagné d'un Moustillon. Il vint vers elle, le regard serein. Il dit à Lena :

« - Salut ! Veux-tu te battre contre moi ? Tu as l'air un adversaire de taille.

\- Ha ha, merci. Je veux bien, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu y vas, Hakira ? »

La chienne s'était déjà mise en position défensive. Quant au jeune homme, il avait envoyé son Moustillon. Hakira était en train d'épier son adversaire, de juger sa puissance. Pas un bougeait. Plus d'une minute s'écoula, et quand Moustillon bougea légèrement la tête, Lena ordonna à sa chienne :

« - Hakira, utilise Morsure ! »


	10. Chapter 10 : Gobou étoilé

**Chapitre 10**

 _NdA : Beaucoup de description de combat... :D et un chapitre plus « dark ». Je vous recommande de relire le chapitre 3, car un personnage phare que vous ne vous souvenez plus (surement) apparaît. J'ai pris la région de Kalos car elle est basée sur la France, et je vais utiliser son histoire dans cette fic (ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous faire un cours de deux pages ^^) La fic ne prend pas en compte le film 19 : Volcanion et la Merveille Mécanique._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hakira, après avoir entendu l'ordre de se dresseuse, se précipita sur la loutre, qui avait esquivé l'attaque facilement. Il contre-attaqua avec un Aqua-Jet bien placé, mais la chienne ne sentit rien, grâce à sa fourrure épaisse qui amortissait les chocs.

Lena ordonna à sa chienne de faire un Rugissement. Comme ça, l'attaque de Moustillon baissera, et grâce à son talent Toison Épaisse, les dégats physiques seront divisées par deux.

Mais son Moustillon avait quand même beaucoup d'expérience sur les combats. Ca se voyait. A chaque mouvement qu'Hakira faisait, il essayait soit d'esquiver, soit d'attaquer au point faible de l'ennemi.

Le jeune homme ordonna à son Moustillon de faire un Hydrocanon. Il était bien plus puissant que son Aqua-Jet. Hakira n'avait pas pu esquiver la pression de l'eau l'avait fait tomber. La Couafarel était trempée. Elle s'ébroua et se reconcentra sur le combat. Elle était très calme et épiait Moustillon.

Soudain, Hakira émit un laser lumineux de sa bouche, qui frappa Moustillon de plein fouet. Lena ne savait pas que sa chienne savait l'attaque Rayon Chargé. Elle fut agréablement surprise qu'un Couafarel pouvait apprendre une attaque de type Electrique. Mais elle ne savait pas que sa chienne avait appris beaucoup d'attaques diverses.

Elle ordonna à Hakira de faire un Coup d'Boule, et Moustillon prit son coquillage qui s'était effilé comme une lame, et courut vers la chienne. La bataille corps à corps commença.

Moustillon essayait de viser le ventre de la Couafarel – son point faible – mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle lui mit un coup de tête bien placé sur le crâne de la loutre, qui roula au sol. Après s'être relevé, Moustillon déclencha un Danse Pluie. Des gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber sur la zone de combat de Lena. Heureusement, elle n'était pas mouillée. Seule sa chienne et la loutre l'étaient. Hakira n'appréciait pas trop la pluie et s'ébrouait toutes les cinq secondes.

Il s'élança pour faire un Aqua-Jet bien plus puissant, grâce à la pluie. Cette fois, Hakira avait eu du mal à le bloquer, et recula à cause de la force de la loutre. Ensuite, elle fit une attaque que Lena ne connaissait pas. La loutre commençait à s'affaiblir. Le Pokédex lui signala qu'il s'agissait de l'attaque Toxik, une attaque de statut qui affaiblisait son adversaire petit à petit. _Ce sera très utile, ça..._ pensa-t-elle.

Elle regarda les autres attaques de Couafarel. Elles étaient très diversifiées : Cage-Eclair, Vibrobscur, Demi-Tour, Cotogarde... Elle avait appris sept attaques, avec Coup d'Boule, Morsure, Toxik et Rugissement, qui était toutes très utiles.

L'homme aux yeux verts lui ordonna de faire un Hydrocanaon mais la loutre ne pouvait plus bouger. Hakira lui mordit au ventre et il gémit. Il réussit tout de même à se libérer et à frapper la chienne avec un Aqua-Jet.

Tous les dresseurs avaient arrêtés leurs matchs et regardait celui-ci, qui gêna Lena. Elle n'aimait pas trop être le phare de quelque chose. Mais bon, elle devait le faire et finir ce match, qui était un contre un.

Moustillon s'apprêtait à faire un Hydrocanon, mais soudain, la télévision du hall de combat s'alluma. Normalement, cette télévision s'allumait juste en cas d'urgence ou en tournoi. Un homme châtain avec de beaux yeux verts, qui semblait familier à Lena, apparut, avec un Némélios à ses côtés. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ca n'affichait rien de bon. _Alex..._

Quand elle l'avait rencontré, elle le trouvait vraiment méchant envers elle. Heureusement que son Lucario n'était pas comme ça. Si il aurait obéi à son dresseur, elle n'aurait pas su ce qu'il lui serait arrivé. Il commença à parler :

« - Bonjour, mes chers citoyens d'Illumis. Je m'appelle Alex, et voici mon Némélios à mes côtés. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi un jeune homme de dix-sept ans comme moi passe à la télévision ? Eh bien, c'est pour vous dire que je serai votre prochain roi. Les présidents sont médiocres il faut repasser à la monarchie absolue. Ce sera comme une présidentielle habituelle, mes amis je ferai tout pour que Kalos soit entre de bonnes mains. Les règles de la Ligue vont vraiment changer, car elles ont besoin de renouveau. Six pokémon dans une équipe ? Non, ce n'est pas assez, pour faire durer le plaisir, ce sera autant que vous voudrez, mais dans un tournoi, le nombre sera limité à trois. Les Pokémon qui seront agressifs envers les humains seront désormais torturés. »

Tout le monde émit un cri de stupéfaction et d'horreur. Poussifeu bouillonnait dans les bras de Lena. Il n'allait pas tarder à briser l'écran de la télévision. _Comment peut-on être roi de Kalos à dix-sept ans ? Faut être très fort._

« - Ensuite, pour en revenir à la Ligue, il n'aura plus de nombre limité pour la Méga-Evolution. Autant faire durer le plaisir du combat Pokémon ! Et tous ceux qui se metteront en position de résistance envers la monarchie de Kalos se verront leurs Pokémon confisqués et mis en prison pendant un temps indéterminé. Tous ceux, qui seront encore résistants en prison seront exilés et n'auront plus le droit de venir à Kalos. La sécurité sera plus présente aux aéroports, aux gares, ainsi qu'aux centres commerciaux, qui seront désormais appelées la Police de la Lumière, car elle nous débarrera de tous nos traîtres. J'essaierai de faire baisser les impôts de moitié, et d'améliorer l'assurance maladie pour humains et Pokémon. Les bourgeois se verront retirés de leurs impôts de tout genre, et auront le droit de prendre des armes pour se défendre des éventuelles menaces – qui peuvent être des Pokémon ET des humains – ce qui sera tout à fait légal, mais que si c'est de la légitime défense. Je vous en dirai plus une prochaine fois. Au revoir, mes chers ! »

La télévision se coupa. Lena était très en colère, d'un coup. Cette 'monarchie absolue', 'torturer les résistants', 'les exiler si ils ne sont toujours pas d'accord' l'agaçaient profondément. Le président fait bien son travail pour elle : tout le monde vivait heureux à Kalos et la région était la première de toutes qui avaient le plus de touristes.

Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tout dit. Car, les prochaines élections n'étaient pas loin : elles débuteraient dans deux mois. Vu qu'elle avait le droit de vote, elle déciderait de voter, mais avait la vague impression que il ne fallait pas faire que ça pour l'arrêter.

Il y avait beaucoup de murmures inquiets, mais le caquètement énervé et enragé de Poussifeu était beaucoup plus strident. _Merci, Poussifeu, mes tympans..._

Soudain, une silhouette que tout le monde connaissait vint. Accompagnée d'un Gardevoir, vêtue de vêtements blancs, elle se mit sur l'estrade de la zone de combat qui servait à la remise des prix. Elle tapota le micro et attendit le silence.

« - Mesdames, messieurs, calmez-vous. Ici Dianthéa et Gardevoir. »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Lena était très inquiète. _La Championne de la Ligue est même là... Elle doit comprendre l'ampleur de la situation..._

« - Je suis venue sur le message que tous les citoyens d'Illumis ont entendu il y a quelques minutes. La police viendra mettre cet homme en garde à vue, car il est interdit de faire de candidature présidentielle à la télévision, en plus en dehors des élections.

\- Ça ne vous choque pas, ce qu'il a dit sur ce qu'il voudrait faire ? » lança un dresseur.

Les murmures inquiets reprirent. La Championne attendit le silence avant de parler.

« - Pour être sincère, j'ai très peur de l'avenir. Mais les forces de l'ordre et le Conseil 4 agiront contre cet homme. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il faut que vous ne votiez pas pour ce tyran. »

Tout le monde acquiescia. Lena trouvait ça un peu logique, _mais bon, il y aura toujours des fanatiques dans le coin,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle regarda le jeune homme qu'elle avait combattu. Il était coriace, à son opinion. Son Moustillon avait repris du poil de la bête, car son dresseur lui avait donné une Potion. Actuellement, la loutre était en train de regarder la télévision avec un regard furieux. Poussifeu faisait de même et était en train de caqueter furieusement.

« - Mais le tournoi sera toujours là demain. Le Professeur Platane et moi seront là. Il faut que vous fassiez votre inscription à l'accueil. Je pense qu'il y aura au moins une bonne centaine de dresseurs combatifs. Je compte sur vous pour animer ce tournoi. Sur ce ! »

Elle s'en alla, et les dresseurs l'applaudissait. Lena ne comprenait pas : son discours n'était pas si exceptionnel que ça, pourtant. Peut-être parce que elle était la elle aussi, devait se mettre sur ses gardes, à cause des fans éventuels de son père qui la connaissent. Elle n'aimait pas les fuir, mais était un peu obligée.

L'homme et son Moustillon vint vers elle, avec une mine un peu inquiète.

« - Bon... Je m'appelle Louka, je suis ravi de te rencontrer... » dit-il.

« - Je sais pourquoi tu es inquiet. Moi aussi. Je m'appelle Lena. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

\- Je trouve que tu es coriace, comme adversaire ! Surtout que j'ai fait beaucoup de combats... Tu as déjà fait un voyage avec des Pokémon ?

\- Non, c'est mon premier.

\- Ah, bah c'est que tu te débrouilles super bien ! Et c'est quoi ton starter ?

\- Mon Poussifeu ! Attention, il est un peu hostile aux humains. »

Elle lui montra son poussin, qui regardait Louka avec de grands yeux ronds. Quand sa main vint vers lui pour le caresser, il lança une Flammèche d'instinct. Moustillon sauta et bloqua la flamme avec sa queue.

« - Sur Alex, je l'ai déjà croisé, et m'a laissé une mauvaise impression. Il était vraiment méchant, et déjà, je sentais qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- Et pourquoi il fait ça ? Il sait une la monarchie absolue a été dissoute, par l'exécution de son propre roi. Il veut vraiment passer par là ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on fera comme ça, on n'est plus avides de sang, mais on va se révolter, ça, j'en suis sûre.

\- Mais du coup, comment il va faire, pour être roi... ? Il ne va pas habiter dans l'Elysée, pendant qu'on y est !

\- Ça, ce n'est pas trop nos affaires. Mais il faut maintenant regarder attentivement ses messages. Il va peut-être délivrer certaines choses qu'il veut faire pendant son 'règne'. Mais bon, tout le monde n'est pas assez débile pour voter pour lui.

\- Et puis, pendant qu'on y est, il peut faire une tentative de coup d'Etat. Il en est capable.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce sera comme la Grande Guerre qu'on m'a raconté, qui s'était passé il y a trois mille ans... »

La Grande Guerre, où Kalos et une autre région encore inconnue – car elle était très hostile aux étrangers - appelée Lunao. La guerre, qui se passait dans un endroit où il n'y avait pas d'habitants. Les Pokémon, utilisées en machines de guerre, allaient au front avec leurs Dresseurs soldats. Lena ne se souvient plus du motif de cette guerre, car c'était une histoire très compliquée, mais se souvient que cela s'était passé en 1745. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Sauf qu'elle, s'inquiétait à l'image de voir cette guerre revivre. Car, même si elle n'avait pas touché Illumis, elle avait fait cinq cent mille morts, Pokémon et soldats. Kalos avait finalement gagné, et Lunao battit en retraite.

« - Ça ne va pas se reproduire, si ? Demanda Louka.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Je ne savais pas que les cours d'histoire allaient nous être si utiles. »

Lena pouffa de rire, et fut surprise elle même. Mais elle décida de ne plus penser à Alex, à partir de maintenant. _C'est sûr que j'y repenserai plus tard, mais pas maintenant. Il y a le tournoi demain et le concours après demain qui vont me permettre de décompresser._

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Alicia était partie, sûrement en train de rejoindre les garçons. Elle regarda son message qui provenait d'elle, justement :

 _Je vais avec les garçons qui sont au musée. Viens avec nous si tu veux. Après, tu es libre de rester seule. Alicia ~_

Elle sourit. Alicia prévenait toujours ce qu'elle faisait, pas comme elle, comme quand elle était sortie de la boutique et était aller soigner Hakira sans prévenir personne. Mais elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils étaient partis sans elle. Elle proposa à Louka :

« - Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous. Non ?

\- Ah, non, merci, mais j'ai des choses à faire. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas du tout. A demain pour le tournoi. »

Elle alla à l'accueil pour s'inscrire au tournoi et sortit du Centre Pokémon, qui s'était vidé très rapidement. Tous les citoyens avaient une mine attristée, surtout les parents qui se souciaient de l'avenir. Les enfants, naïfs et innocents, continuaient à courir dans Illumis.

Poussifeu ruminait toujours dans son coin. Il avait revu Alex, et si Lena l'aurait laissé faire, il aurait surement brisé la télévision sauvagement avec son bec. _Pourquoi tant de haine sur lui ?_ Se dit-elle. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas poser la question directement à son poussin, car elle savait qu'elle allait découvrir une partie de son passé, et c'est toujours très dur pour lui. Passerouge était un peu troublée par le silence d'Illumis. Lena aussi. _Ce n'est pas parce qu'un imbécile qui veut être roi se présente à la télé qu'il faut que la vie s'arrête !_

Le trio était sorti du musée. Lena n'aimait pas les musées de toute façon. Elle s'ennuyait là bas, même si elle trouvait cetrains tableaux magnifiques. Mais rester dans un musée aussi grand que celui-ci pendant toute la journée, elle ne pouvait pas. Alicia vint vers Lena en panique, et cria :

« - Tu as entendu, à la télévision ? Nous allons être tués ! NOUS ALLONS ETRE TUES !

\- Et vas-y, crie le encore plus fort pour que toute la population t'entende. Et puis, sérieux, on peut arrêter de parler de ça ? Ça commence à m'énerver sérieusement. Dit Lena, énervée.

\- Tu te rends compte de la situation ? Le voyage ne se déroulera pas comme prévu : on sera toujours tendus !

\- Bah, en effet, si tu penses à ça, tu vas être tendue, c'est sur. »

Lucas regarda sa sœur avec un regard étonné. _Qu'est ce que tu veux, Lucas ? M'en remettre une couche, pour dire que c'est dangereux de faire notre voyage, et bla, et bla ?_

Il dit :

« - Je ne pense pas que ça nous dérange pour faire notre voyage. De toute façon, on reste deux jours ici. Et il ne sera pas là dans encore longtemps. Relax, Alicia. Pas besoin de stresser autant. »

Enfin une chose avec qui elle était d'accord. Elle hocha la tête. Il était déjà dix-huit heures, le temps passait à une vitesse folle. Ils allèrent dans un Centre Pokémon, celui où le tournoi allait se dérouler, demain à quatorze heures. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était autant fatiguée.

Lucas vint vers elle et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Il lui dit :

« - Tu en penses quoi, de tout ça ?

\- Oh, fiche moi le camp, je ne suis pas politicienne. Laisse faire le président et la police son travail.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... »

Lena se tourna vers son frère. _Tu voulais parler de quoi, alors ? On ne parle que de ça, et sérieux, ça m'énerve. Je vais bientôt péter un câble._

« - Pour toi, est-ce que le voyage se passe bien?

\- Oui... ? C'est quoi cette question, sérieusement ? Tu as l'impression que ça se déroule mal ?

\- Oh, non. Juste pour savoir. »

Lena regarda son frère. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée de ce genre de questions. Il faisait ça tout le temps. Parfois, elle avait littéralement l'impression d'avoir un deuxième père à ses côtés. Et c'est justement parce qu'elle a voulu se libérer de la surprotection de ses parents qu'elle les avait suppliées à faire le tour de Kalos. _Lucas, surprotecteur, non merci. J'ai envie d'être indépendante, moi. Laissez-moi tranquille !_

Elle prit la clé de sa chambre – qui était toujours la deux cent cinquante-sept – et alla dans celle-ci. Elle se sentait terriblement fatiguée. Entre le combat de Violette, faire les boutiques, aller à l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles de l'oncle d'Alicia, l'énervant message d'Alex, Lena n'en pouvait plus. Elle posa les sac qu'un coup, qui firent un 'pouf' quand ils atterrirent au sol. Elle se coucha sur le lit. Elle se demandait si elle allait manger tout de suite. Elle se leva,descendit en bas et prit un plateau.

« - Hé, Lena, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu manges tout de suite ? » la questionna Matthieu.

« - Et alors, ça te dérange ? Je suis fatiguée, j'ai faim, donc je mange ! » répondit-elle avec un ton dur.

Quand elle est fatiguée, elle est toujours de mauvais poil. C'était la même chose quand son estomac était vide. Elle fait de son mieux pour enlever ce vilain défaut, qui plombait l'atmosphère quand elle était en famille, par exemple. Poussifeu la regarda avec un regard très étonné. Il caqueta quand il entendit la réponse de sa dresseuse. Il ne la reconnaissait pas.

Elle prit un steak-frites. Pas vraiment équilibré pour le soir. Elle ne prenait pas attention à cela. Elle mangeait doucement, en savourant. Elle trouvait que ce n'était pas trop mal, un peu trop salé pour son goût. Elle revint vers ses amis, qui avaient un regard assez surpris quand elle vint.

« - Je vais aller me coucher. J'ai trop sommeil. Bonne nuit. » dit-elle.

« - Hé ben, tu te couches tôt ! Elle fait ça souvent ? » questionna Matthieu.

« - Non, c'est parce qu'elle s'est entraînée à cinq heures du matin. Tu t'en rappelles ? »

Elle n'entendit pas la suite, car elle alla dans sa chambre. Elle se changea et prit sa petite chemise de nuit douillette. Elle s'affala sur son lit et tira la couette. Poussifeu s'installa dans le lit et se mit en boule à côté d'elle.

« - Bonne nuit, mon poussin. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Il fit un petit caquètement de remerciement. Lena était tout de même étonné : Poussifeu était déjà fatigué ? Ou alors il voulait rester à tout prix avec elle ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Dans son sommeil profond, elle était encore sur ce chemin étoilé. _Combien de fois vais-je aller ici ?_ Car, aller au Pays des Lumières tous les jours, ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Poussifeu était tout aussi déboussolé qu'elle. Il marchait, et semblait chercher quelque un. Mais il n'y avait pas un chat.

Soudain, le Gobou qu'elle connaissait apparut, avec un Noctali chromatique. Tous les deux avait ce même pelage étoilé. La petite créature bleue courut vers Lena avec un grand sourire, et lui sauta dessus. Mais il traversa le corps de Lena, et la regarda avec effroi.

« - _Gobou, tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas possible avec une invitée vivante. »_ répliqua le Noctali aux anneaux bleu fluorescents.

Gobou le regarda et hocha la tête. Il semblait le savoir, mais avait...oublié ?

« - _Rebonjour, Lena !_

\- Tu comptes m'amener tous les jours ici ?

\- _Non, mais je voulais juste...prendre des nouvelles. Comment va Papa ? Maman ? Lucas ? Evoli ?_

\- Ils vont tous bien, mais ils sont toujours chagrinés que tu sois partis, surtout Evoli. Elle n'a plus personne avec qui jouer.

\- _D'accord... J'espère que je ne leur fais pas trop de peine... Et c'est quoi, ce collier ?_

\- Hm ? Ca ? C'est pour que mon amitié entre toi et moi soit immortelle. »

Quand la jeune femme avait dit ça, le Noctali sourit et la regarda avec ses yeux jaunes. Gobou continua :

« - _J'ai oublié de te présenter Luna. Elle est très respectée ici. On peut dire que c'est une doyenne du Pays des Lumières._

\- Enchantée de te connaître.

\- _Enchantée moi aussi, ma chère élue._ » dit Luna.

Elle s'était prosternée devant Lena. Cette Noctali était vraiment polie et faisait attention à ses habitudes.

« - _Ne stresse pas pour la prophétie. Je t'ai élue pour une bonne raison. Suis ta voie. Je dis ça aussi à Poussifeu._ »

Celui-ci suivait la conversation depuis le début, et c'était la première fois qu'il était mentionné.

« - _Poussifeu, tu es si jeune mais tu as déjà vécu beaucoup de choses qui t'ont traumatisé. Utilise ces traumatisme pour grandir. Utilise ces traumatismes pour devenir plus fort, te poser en question, et suivre ta voie en toute liberté. Mais surtout, surmonte les. Il faut que tu les surmontes pour que la prophétie se réalise. Je ne dirai plus rien._ »

Luna les salua par un hochement de tête et sauta extrêmement haut.

« - _Au revoir Lena. Poussifeu, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »_ dit Gobou.

Poussifeu releva la tête, surpris.

« - _Prends soin d'elle pour moi, d'accord ?_

 _\- Je te le proments, Gobou._ »

Lui aussi, sauta dans le ciel et s'effaça pour se téléporter ailleurs. Lena avait désormais le baume au cœur, contente, apaisée, et eut une belle nuit. Désormais, elle et ses Pokémons, endormis, ne pouvaient plus quitter leur place. La jeune femme se demandait même comment elle allait faire pour quitter son lit.

 _Et si la prophétie était portée sur Alex ? Se demanda-t-elle, soudainement._


	11. Chapter 11 : Le début du tournoi

**Chapitre 11**

 _NdA : Je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'ai du recommencer le chapitre en entier (j'ai oublié de le mettre sur ma clé USB)_

 _Désolée pour ce retard monumental d'un mois :'( J'étais en stage, c'était chaud de avec la fic. Vous aurez une petite surprise : comme les premiers chapitres, il y aura le 12 dimanche et le 13 lundi (faut déjà les écrire XD)_

 _Dans ce chapitre, il y aura le point de vue de Poussifeu, avec « je » cette fois ci._

 _Bonne lecture ! A demain !_

Lena ouvra ses yeux. Elle voyait Passerouge et Poussifeu roulés en boule, côte à côte. Pikachu s'était déjà réveillé, et la souris s'étirait. Quant à Hakira, elle était assise devant la porte, en train de veiller.

Quand la chienne vit que sa dresseuse s'était levée, sa queue bougea. Lena vit l'heure : il était huit heures. _Ca va, j'ai pu bien récupérer._ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit ses vêtements et ordonna à ses Pokémons de rester dans sa chambre, au grand déspoir de Passerouge et de Poussifeu. Lena trouvaient que les deux volatiles avaient une realation de plus en plus forte chaque jour. En ce moment, Passerouge était en train de toiletter les plumes du poussin, et il se laissait faire.

Vu qu'il faisait assez chaud à Illumis – car aujourd'hui, le quatuor y resterait pour le tournoi – la jeuen femme prit un legging noir, des baskets blanches et un tee-shirt à manches courtes blanc avec une inscription derrière : « Croie toujours en toi, tu n'es pas inutile ».

Elle adorait les tee-shirts qui laissaient des messages, qu'ils soient drôles ou qu'ils fassent réfléchir.

Elle revint dans sa chambre, et les deux oiseaux vint veers elle en piallant. Lena sourit et les prit dans ses mains, et Pikachu grimpa sur son épaule. Hakira la suivait. _Ca fait du poids, tout ça, quand ils vont évoluer, ce ne sera plus possible._

Elle descendit et vit qu'aucun de ses amis étaient réveillés. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner seule – des pains au chocolat, un chocolat chaud et un œuf avec du bacon, pour changer – et prit des croquettes végétariennes. Elle fut surprise qua Passerouge accepta de partager avec Poussifeu. Pikachu essaya de piquer un peu de croquettes, mais la pauvre souris fut attaquée par de violents coups de bec de Passerouge.

Ensuite, elle alla au hall, ne savant quoi faire. Soudain, elle vit un Flamiaou blanc courir vers la sortie, affolé. Mais soudain, un Guériaigle fonça en piqué vers le pauvre chaton et le serra entre ses serres. Le Flamiaou gémit de douleur et s'enflamma, mais l'aigle ne sentait pratiquement rien. Lena décida d'agir.

« - Poussifeu, essaye de libérer ce pauvre chat ! »

Le poussin sauta des bras de sa dresseuse et courut vers l'aigle, qui le regarda d'un regard vorace. Il leva son autre patte et tenta d'écraser Poussifeu avec ses grandes griffes. Le poussin réussit à esquiver et à sauter jusqu'à son cou, qui était rempli de plumes.

Lena trouvait l'aigle très imposant, et était très surpirse que le petit poussin de trente centimètres ait pu sauter d'un mètre du sol.

Poussifeu enfonca ses serres dans le cou du Guériaigle et le mordit. Cette fois-ci, l'aigle gémit et se débattit. Il commença à s'envoler vers la sortie. Tous les dresseurs présents s'écartèrent en hurlant de stupeur.

Poussifeu était toujours en train de pincer l'aigle violemment, qui gémissait. Les plumes de son cou devenaient écarlates. Poussifeu faisait de tout son possible pour ne pas tomber de cinq mètres de haut, ce qui est une chute mortelle. Le Guériaigle était en train de tournoyer et de pialler.

« - Qu'est qu'on peut faire, là ?! » dit Lena. « Si Poussifeu tombe, il va mourir ! »

Personne ne répondit, mais une dresseuse sorta une Mentali et un Lackmécygne. Le cygne commenca à se battre dans les airs avec l'aigle. Poussifeu lacha prise, et on l'entendit crier d'effroi.

« - Maintenant ! Mentali, Psyko en douceur ! » dit la dresseuse.

Soudain, le poussin lévita et tomba sur le sol en douceur. Il ne comprenait pas trop la situation, mais remercia la Mentali et alla aux pieds de sa dresseuse.

« - Mon dieu, Poussifeu, j'ai eu si peur ! » dit-elle en le carressant.

* * *

En fait, je n'ai rien pigé à ce qu'il s'est passé. Un Flamiaou en détresse a traversé le Centre comme un gros malade, et un Guériaigle m'a regardé du genre 'Hé, j'ai une envie de te becter toi, t'as l'air bon.' C'est pas parce que je suis petit que je suis une proie. Et j'ai même réussi à te blesser, nah ! Par contre, il faut que je nettoie mon bec et mes serres remplies de sang. C'est pas de ma faute si cet aigle débile s'est mis à voler à cinq mètres du sol alors que j'étais encore sur lui. Stupide aigle.

Alors que ma dresseuse me caressait et me félicitait – j'aime quand on me félicite, ca me rend encore plus fier – on retourna au Centre Pokémon. Passerouge suppliait Lena pour qu'elle fasse une place à côté de moi. Je l'aimais de plus en plus. Elle était gentille, compréhensive et très calme et même maintenant, je suis le seul à qui elle partage sa nourriture. Pikachu devrait être un peu plus calme, je l'aime bien, mais parfois, il est un peu chiant, si je peux me permettre l'expression. Mais quand il est calme, il peut être super sympa.

Et la Couafarel... Que ma dresseuse appelle Ha... Quui ? Hakira, je crois. Je la trouve un peu trop aggressive, mais elle a peut-être un passé, tout comme moi, qui explique pourquoi elle fait ça. En tout cas, je ne connais pas son passé, donc je la trouve vachement bizarre.

On rentra dans le Centre, et on alla au self. Le soleil brillait, je ne comprends pas ma dresseuse quand elle dit « Il est midi. » ? Ca veut dire quoi ? En tout cas, moi j'ai faim.

Lena prit de la viande. Je voudrais tellement goûter, mais ma chère dresseuse dit qu'il faut que j'évolue avant d'en manger. J'ai vraiment envie d'évoluer, pour devenir plus fort et pour chasser, parce que j'aime devenir indépendant. Aussi, à ce qu'il parrait, je vais devenir comme ma mère, un Galifeu. Je ne crois pas que celle-ci a évolué en Braségali, vu qu'elle pond des œufs toute la journée. La pauvre. Je la plains, je sais même pas si elle est encore vivante.

Elle me prit donc un peu de saumon. Pardon ? C'est de la chair de poisson et je ne peux pas manger de viande ?! Lena, c'est un peu illogique, mais bon, merci quand même, parce que c'est très bon, le saumon. Ca fond dans la bouche, c'est salé... Mmmmh.

« - Goute ça, » dis-je à Passerouge en pointant le saumon du bec. « C'est trop boonn... »

Passerouge s'empressa d'en manger et picora le poisson.

« - T'a pas tort ! Lena, on en reveut ! » dit-elle en piallant.

Malheuresement, elle nous dit qu'elle nous en donne pas. C'est un peu logique, car après, on a le tournoi. Mais il va durer combien de temps ? Car, demain, il y a le concours d'Alicia et de la brute dénomée Matthieu. Personnellement, ça ne m'attire pas du tout, mais bon, je préférais même rester dans ma Pokéball plutôt de voir ces deux là danser avec leurs Pokémon. Même si Feunnec est très douée pour ça. Je la trouve assez gentille, cette renarde, bien qu'un peu froussarde.

« - Dresseurs, venez à la zone de combat ! Le tounoi commence ! »

C'est une voix assez familière que j'entendis. C'est pas le mec à la blouse qu'on a rencontré avec sa Carchacrok hier ? J'étais le premier à courir vers celui-ci. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, dis donc. J'étais obligé de slalomer entre les jambes des humains. Lena me rejoignit avec Passerouge et Pikachu.

« - Je suis le Professeur Platane, et voici la Championne, Dianthéa. »

Tout le monde appaudit. Mais pourquoi vous applaudissez, bordel ? Arrêtez et laissez le parler ! Des fois, les humains sont incompréhensibles. Je demandrai à Lena pourquoi ils font ça.

« - Le tournoi va commençer, et on va décider de votre adversaire aléatoirement, » dit Dianthéa.

Le mur s'alluma d'un coup – les humains appellent ça une 'télévision' mais c'est le mur qui s'allume, franchement – et Lena cherchait son nom. Sérieux, si on croise Matthieu, je me ferais un plaisir fou à le déchiqueter. Mais pas en vrai, juste la battre comme personne ne l'aurait battu...

« - Vous avez un numéro. Ne l'oubliez pas. Ensuite, on vous appelera et quand vous serez par paire, vous vous batterez. Vous avez seulement le droit de choisir un Pokémon par combat. Nous allons regarder vos combats. Le gagnant aura un Oeuf qui provient d'Alola ! »

La femme aux vêtements blancs prit un papier dans une boite, et dit :

« - Le numéro Onze ! »

Lena alla à la première zone de combat qu'elle trouvait. Comme par pur hasard, c'était nous les premiers... Je courus vers ma dresseuse.

« - Contre elle, le numéro Cent un ! »

Un petit garçon de huit ans avec une Givrali vint vers nous.

« - Bonjour, » dit-elle.

« - Bonjour.

\- Est-ce que c'est contre toi que je vais me battre ?

\- Il y a des chances, si il n'a pas d'autre Pokémon.

\- Je suis seule. On voyage seuls, il ne veut pas d'autre Pokémon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Demande lui, on verra ce qu'il dit.

\- Nous, on est quatre et c'est sûr que la famille va s'agrandir.

\- La chance... Je me sens terriblement seule... »

La Givrali baissa la tête. J'étais un peu perturbé. Qu'est que je pouvais répondre à ça ? Je ne peux rien changer à sa situation, malheureusement.

Le combat allait commencer, et Lena me choisit. Contre Givrali, c'est vrai que je suis le seul membre de l'équipe qui a un avantage de type. Je me mis en position de combat, et je retrouvai l'excitation et l'adrénaline.

Givrali lança la première attaque, et voulait passer directement au corps à corps en me faisant une attaque Charge. J'esquivai, mais la renarde de glace se retourna et me lança un Ball'Ombre de plein fouet. Elle est vraiment agile, car elle m'a lancé la boule avec une précision effroyable.

Je me suis relevé et j'ai entendu ma dresseuse qui voulait que je fasse une série de Flammèches. Au lieu de ça, instinctivement, je lançai un puissant jet de flammes. J'avais appris Lance-Flammes, l'une des plus puissantes attaques Feu, et je ne vous cache pas que je suis surpris. Givrali se prit les flammes de plein fouet, et tomba.

« - C'est que t'es fort, pour un Poussifeu... » dit-elle.

« - Tu veux dire que les Poussifeu ne sont pas forts, d'habitude ?

\- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais tu es plus fort que la moyenne.

\- Ah... Euh... Merci...

\- Mais c'est pas fini ! Je vais te montrer ce que j'ai en réserve ! Prépare toi ! »

Un immense nuage flottait au dessus de ma tête, et des petits grêlons commençèrent à tomber. Ca ne faisait pas trop mal, vu que j'étais un type Feu, les grelons fondaient sur mes plumes. Ensuite, elle me fit un Laser Glace puissant, que je n'avais pas vu venir. A ma grande surprise, je fis gelé. Je me disais 'Roh, c'est pas grave, la glace va fondre ! ' Mais si je faisais ça, la glace deviendrait de l'eau et je n'appécirais pas du tout. Qu'en dit Lena ?

« - Essaye de te réchauffer pour faire fondre la glace ! »

Bon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je commençai à m'enflammer, pour que la glace fonde un peu, et ensuite, quand la glace fut plus « molle », je fis un Picpic et je la brisai.

« -Hein... ? » dit la Givrali.

« - Tu ne savais pas que j'allais faire ça ?

\- Je croyais que tu allais faire fondre la glace et ensuite te prendre l'eau dans la gueule. Mais j'avoue, t'as eu une bonne stratégie. Dis moi, t'as quel âge ? Tu dois être expirémenté !

\- J'ai quatre lunes... ?

\- Quoi ? Quatre lunes ! »

Elle fût stupéfaite. Une lune représente un mois pour les humains. Bah, ce que je lui dirais, c'est que quelqu'un m'a battu presque à mort, donc c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu « d'expérience ».

Je l'ai pris par surpise en faisant un Lance-Flammes et un Picpic. Elle roula à terre, et ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle était incosciente. J'avais gagné, je crois.

« - Poussifeu et Lena ont gagné ! Ils montent au prochain round ! »

Ouais, on a gagné. Mais maintenant, faut que je me repose un peu, je suis essouflé.

Les autres combats se sont déroulés normalement. Passerouge, Pikachu et Hakira gagnèrent tous leurs matchs. Je suis plutôt surpirs de la puissance d'Hakira, avec ses Rayon Chargé et ses Demi-Tour. Passerouge et Pikachu s'étaient bien améliorés, aussi. On eut droit à une pause, et Lena semblait soucieuse. Je la poussai avec ma tête pour que je lui parle, seul avec elle. Elle me suit dehors, et on s'assit sur un banc.

« - _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

\- Je m'inquiète à propos d'Alex. Il ne va surement pas tarder à faire des conneries.

\- _Tu t'inquiètes trop._

 _-_ Tu sais qui c'est. Et vu ton comportement face à lui, tu dois être plus stressé que moi.

\- _T'as peur de quoi ?_

\- Qu'il prenne la place de Dianthéa et qu'il gouverne Kalos.

\- _C'est Dianthéa la gouvernate de Kalos ?_

 _-_ Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il considère ses Pokémon comme des objets ?

\- _C'est pas une impression, c'est une vérité._

 _-_ Tu penses qu'il va passer à l'attaque ?

\- _C'est même sur qu'il va le fair- »_

Je fus stoppé par des cris et des hurlements d'humains et de Pokémon. Lena et moi, on se rua au Centre Pokémon, dans la zone de combat. Des hommes masqués habillés en noir accompagnés de leurs Pokémon – qui étaient le plus souvent des Léopardus ou des Dimoret, bien qu'il y aient certaines exceptions – qui étaient vraiment menaçants. Les humains étaient encerclés par ces Pokémon, et ils étaient prêts à attaquer, en position offensive.

Je voudrais bien les aider, mais comment ? Je, avec mes autres coéquipiers, seuls contre une bonne vingtaine de Pokémon qui veulent ma peau.

Je pense au Phyllali de Lucas. Il n'avait pas dit qu'elle était 'super méga trop forte' et qu'elle rivalisait contre les candidats de la Ligue ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas là ? Pourquoi elle n'agit pas ? Peut-être elle pense que ça empirait la situation, donc elle ne fait rien.

Je décide donc de ne rien faire, bien que mes pattes ont bien envie de griffer la tête de ces humains au masque.

« - Ce n'est pas la Team Rocket... C'est qui, ceux là ?! » dit un dresseur.

Tous les regards des hommes au masque tombèrent sur lui, et un, avec un rire, s'exclama :

« - Dimoret, utilise Laser Glace ! »

Tous les dresseurs furent pétrifiés. Leafia fit enfin surface, et décida d'agir. Elle bloqua le Laser glace en faisant un Abri. Mais voilà : l'Abri disparut, et maintenant, c'était un dôme de glace qui les encerclaient. Ils semblaient terrifiés.

« - Hé ! Il en reste une ! Faut l'éliminer avant que le boss ait finit son taff ! »

« - Entendu ! Luxray, Cage-Eclair ! »

Le Luxray fit un bond vers nous, et je me mis en position défensive. Il faisait trois fois ma taille, mais je n'étais pas intimidé pour autant. Je fis un Abri, pour protéger Lena du Cage-Eclair l'homme grogna de rage. Le Luxray fonça vers moi et essayait de me griffer.

Ces Pokémon ne sont pas normaux. Quand je les ai vus, ils avaient la rage dans leur regard. Je crois qu'ils sont juste entraînés pour tuer tout ce qui bloque leur passage. Et, croyez moi, je crois que c'est la même chose qui entrainait le Guériaigle qui voulait manger le Flamiaou tout à l'heure.

Lena ne semblait pas intimidée, non plus. Elle sortit mes trois coéquipiers, qui étaient tous en forme. Quatre contre vingt, ça n'allait pas le faire. Mais tous les quatre, on va y arriver. Comme le fameux dicton le dit bien : l'union fait la force.

Donc, je fis un Lance-flammes, Pikachu un Tonnerre, Passerouge un Coupe-Vent et Hakira un Surf, une attaque qu'elle n'avait pas encore dévoilé. Cette « chose », je ne sais même pas comment décrire cette attaque avec du feu, de l'eau et des éclairs, le tout combiné d'un Coupe-vent. Les Léopardus et les Dimoret qui traînaient par là ont eu super mal. Je ne voudrais pas être à leur place. Ils tombèrent par terre, inconscients.

Mais on avait encore d'autres résistants qui faisaient surface.

Tout d'un coup, un homme courut et cria :

« - Haydaim ! »

Haydaim ? Pourquoi tu parles d'un Pokémon cerf venant d'Unys maintenant ? Ça n'a aucune utilité, et surtout, c'est un peu con de ta part. Mais bon.

Mais après, un Pokémon lança l'attaque Brouillard, et tous les hommes au masque s'enfuirent avec leur Pokémon. C'était une ruse, avec leur « Haydaim » pour nous faire une diversion. Ces hommes au masque sont vraiment rusés.

Ensuite, je suis allé aider les dresseurs pour faire fondre le mur de glace. Ils étaient vraiment soulagés d'être libres, et applaudirent Lena. On était très gênés d'être applaudis par autant de monde. On retrouva Feunnec et Leafia. La première était pétrifiée, et n'allait pas oublier ça de sitôt. Leafia était plutôt sereine, comme si rien ne s'était passé. On discuta entre Pokémon, comme d'habitude. Leafia m'a expliqué pourquoi elle n'a pas intervenu, et c'était bien parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que la situation empire.

Et d'un coup, j'entendis le Professeur Platane claquer une porte, et crier de détresse :

« - Ils nous ont volés l'œuf d'Alola et l'argent que le gagnant allait gagner ! »

Vous savez quoi ? La tête de tous les dresseurs et des Pokémon reflétaient tous une même phrase, et je pense que c'était :

On est dans la merde. Le tournoi est déjà fini.


	12. Chapter 12: Retrouvons l'Oeuf!

**Chapitre 12**

 _NdA : Chapitre un peu plus court. Sorry :')_

 _Retour au point de vue de Lena. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (si l'histoire vous accroche) et qu'en pensez vous de Sun et Moon, si vous y avez joué ? Il y aura des Pokémon de septième génération (mes coups de cœur son Silvaillé, Lougaroc (forme Diurne) Bombydou et Oratoria :3 j'aime beaucoup Chelours et Mimiqui aussi)_

 _Trève de bavardage, bonne lecture !_

« -Oh non ! Y a plus de prix ! A quoi ça sert de combattre, maintenant ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? On n'a plus rien à gagner !

\- Moi je me casse. Tu viens, Hélionceau ? »

Voilà ce que tous les dresseurs voulaient faire, à présent. Se déinscrire. Annuler le tournoi, car il n'y a plus de prix à gagner. Tous les dresseurs quittaient la zone de combat. Et tout ça à cause d'hommes qui ont volés l'Oeuf d'Alola et l'argent, qui était la modeste somme de vingt mille pokédollards. Lena trouvait ça absurde.

Seuls quatre ou cinq dresseurs restaient sur place notamMent Matthieu, Alicia, Lucas et deux autres dresseurs : une jeune fille avec une Nymphali et un homme d'une vingtaine d'années avec un Altaria chromatique. Ils étaient très déçus, mais avaient une idée dans la tête.

« - On devrait faire une enquête, dit le jeune homme.

\- Une enquête ? S'enquit Lena.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve qui à fait ça. Et pourquoi il a fait ça. Est ce que l'un de vos Pokémon a l'odorat aiguisé ? Pour qu'il trouve une trace ? »

Lena se tourna vers sa chienne, qui courait de-ci et de-là. Poussifeu la suivait, et il semblait qu'il commençait à apprécier Hakira.

« - J'ai mon Couafarel. Et il y a aussi une Nymphali. » dit Lena.

Quand Hakira entendit que sa dresseuse parlait d'elle, elle tourna la tête et se rendit vers elle, s'assit devant Lena et attendit des ordres de sa dresseuse. Poussifeu, Passerouge et Pikachu la suivèrent.

« - Tout le monde doit chercher des indices. D'accord ? » dit Lena.

Tout le monde – Pokémon comme humains – opina et se mit à la recherche de quelconque indice.

Poussifeu et Passerouge allèrent vers l'estrade, et cherchaient grâce à leur odorat. Lena et Lucas voulaient voir si il y avait des empreintes des Pokémon, notamment celle des Léopardus, qui étaient par terre. Il y en avait aucune. _Ces hommes se sont bien préparés,_ se dit-elle. Elle chercha, encore et encore, et ne trouva rien.

Deux heures de recherche, et toujours rien. Les dresseurs commençaient à ne plus avoir d'espoir, jusqu'à Hakira aboie. Elle tenait un petit bout de tissu et le montra à sa dresseuse, fière d'elle.

« - Un bout... de tissu ? C'est sûrement le bout d'un tee-shirts des sbires ! Bravo Hakira ! » s'exclama Lucas.

« - Et maintenant, faut rattraper ses connards qui ont volé l'Oeuf, et peut-être que le tournoi reccomencera ! » dit la fille avec sa Nymphali.

Hakira, Leafia et Nymphali sentirent le bout de tissu, et allèrent dans une sortie du Centre Pokémon qui était inconnue aux six dresseurs. La porte était ouverte, et Hakira sentit de nouveau. C'était la même odeur : celle des hommes en noir. Quand les chiennes sortirent, elles commençèrent à courir d'une vitesse fulgurante. Les dresseurs étaient obligés d'accélerer le pas.

Le groupe slaloma dans tout Illumis, Lena ne comprit pas pourquoi les citoyens n'avaient pas remarqué leur présence. Elle s'arrêta, et demanda à une femme qui passait par-là :

« - Vous n'auriez pas vu des hommes masqués, par tout hasard ?

\- Non. » dit-elle.

Elle reprit sa route. _Ils sont surement passés par les airs, ils étaient sur les toits, comme des ninjas,_ se dit Lena.

Tout d'un coup, les chiennes s'arrêtèrent devant un grand batiment rouge et blanc avec une porte noir vernis, bien lustrée. Leafia et Nymphali grattaient cette dernière : c'était sûrement là où les hommes complotaient entre eux. Comment ouvrir cette porte ?

Il y avait une série de chiffres, de un à neuf. Il y avait surerment un code bien spécifique pour ouvrir la porte. Lena ne voulait pas se casser la tête. Mais surtout, c'était l'entrée qui les rendraient les plus vunérables. Elle décida de contourner le bâtiment, pour trouver une autre porte.

« - J'ai trouvé une porte de secours ouverte ! Dit Lena.

\- Maintenant, plus personne parle, et contentons nous de nous faire discrets et de suivre Leafia, Nymphali et Hakira, » dit Lucas, plus froid que d'habitude.

Tout le monde opina, et Lena ouvra la porte doucement, pour pas qu'elle ne fasse de bruit. C'était la première fois qu'elle était autant stressée. Elle, et les autres dresseurs, rappela tous ses Pokémon, à l'exception de Poussifeu, qui servirait d'éclaireur.

Ils étaient dans une salle avec des boites. Une sorte de cave, ou de salle pour ranger leurs stocks en trop, sûrement. L'autre porte était ouverte, et Lena voyait des hommes traverser la salle. Des caméras de surveillance aussi.

« - Je vais appeler Passerouge pour qu'elle me détruise ces caméras, » chuchota Lena.

Tout le monde était un peu sceptique, mais accepta. Lena sortit la volatile et lui expliqua les consignes qu'elle devait respecter. Elle se mit directement au travail et cassa l'écran de la première caméra qu'elle voyait. Les hommes ne pouvaient pas la voir, elle était trop haut pour que quelqu'un la repère.

Tous prirent plusieurs directions : vu qu'ils étaient six, un groupe avec les deux dresseurs, qui avaient comme guide Nymphali, Lucas et Alicia qui avaient comme guide Leafia, et Lena, Matthieu, Hakira et Poussifeu.

« - Nous, on va à droite, » dit Lena.

Matthieu acquesica et suivit Lena, qui était accroupie et qui essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Poussifeu était dans son sac et ne disait rien. Elle avait très peur qu'une boutade arrive et qu'ils se font repérer.

Pour l'instant, tout allait bien. Les hommes – et les femmes, aussi – n'avaient plus leurs masques et travaillaient sur leur ordinateur. Lena, Matthieu et Hakira piquèrent un sprint accroupis et ils arrivèrent devant une porte en diamant.

« - Eh, bah, faut être riche pour avoir une porte comme ça, » dit Matthieu. « Faut maintenant trouver comment on l'ouvre. »

Il toucha la porte, et une alarme s'activa. _Merde ! On est repérés ! Maintenant, faut éliminer tout ce monde ! Désolés, Lucas, Alicia et les deux autres, mais faut mettre la patate maintenant !_

Tous les regards étaient virés sur eux. Lena sortit Pikachu, et Passerouge les rejoignit. Matthieu sortit Feunnec, Grennouse et Marrison. Tous devaient attaquer comme bon leur semble, du moment que les dresseurs n'étaient pas kidnappés.

Pikachu lança un Tonnerre fulguarnt, qui a falli toucher sa dresseuse, mais qui avait fait peur à beaucoup de monde. Poussifeu et Feunnec combinaient leurs Lance-Flammes. Les Léopardus et les Dimoret semblaient plus frêles et fragiles, mais avaient toujours cette envie de tuer.

Matthieu et Lena couraient, et cherchaient désepérément une porte dans laquelle ils trouveraient l'oeuf. Mais toutes les portes les conduisaient à des cul de sac, et à force, se retrouvaient bloqués, avec les sbires qui les encerclaient. Pikachu, très combatif, essayait d'intimider les sbires en laissant des éclairs d'une trentaine de centimètres de ses joues, mais ces derniers ricanaient.

« - Je crois que tu n'as compris l'avertissement du boss. dit un des sbires. On peut te voler tous tes Pokémon et te les confisquer, vu que tu mets au travers de notre route.

\- Quoi ?! »

Un des sbires s'en prit à Pikachu, qui n'eut pas de scrupules pour ce dernier. Il le mordit et l'attaqua avec un Tonnerre, qui l'électrisa. Il semblait en vie, mais très touché. La souris émit un râle d'énervement; il les défiait.

Tout d'un coup, les sbires avaient déjà comploté quelque chose : ils prirent Lena et Matthieu par la main, activèrent le code pour ouvrir la porte en diamant et les poussa dans la pièce.

« - Comme on se retrouve... » dit une voix, qui était assez familière pour Lena et Matthieu.

Poussifeu ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner quand il sut qui était derrière tout ça. Sans les ordres de sa dresseuse, il se jeta sur lui et tenta de lui griffer son visage, mais son Guériaigle l'arrêta à temps et le plaqua au sol. Instinctivement, Pikachu sauta sur l'aigle et fit une attaque Tonnerre, qui devenait de plus en plus puissante à chaque fois qu'il la faisait. L'aigle tomba, inconscient.

« - Je suppose que tu es derrière tout ça, Alex. Rends-nous l'Oeuf et l'argent ! Dit Lena.

\- D'abord, tu dois me promettre quelque chose. Il faut que tu sois ma femme te que tu te mar-

\- T'auras juste les griffes de Poussifeu dans la face, gros malade ! »

Poussifeu s'exécuta, et réussit à griffer Alex, qui émit un râle de douleur. Il sortit un Drattak, et il voulait vraiment battre Lena en un contre un. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle était venue ici : avant tout, elle veut récupérer son Oeuf.

Passerouge refit surface et était partante pour se battre contre Drattak. Poussifeu était inquiet, mais la volatile hocha la tête pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Elle se mit en position défensive, et fit un bond pour voler. Le Drattak enchaînait les Dracochoc et les Laser-Glace, que Passerouge eut aucun mal à éviter.

Mais le dragon s'envola lui aussi, et réussit à prendre la petite volatile dans ses mâchoires. Il atterrit lourdement et laissait Passerouge agoniser. Du sang commençait à tacher ses plumes blanches.

« - Arrête ! Passerouge va mourir ! Laisse là ! »

Lena entendait les piallements aigus de sa volatile. Poussifeu ne pouvait pas voir ça, Pikachu non plus. Ils se jetèrent sur le Drattak et l'attaquèrent, mais le dragon ne semblait rien sentir et les balaya avec sa queue comme des vulgaires jouets. Mais ils ne voulaient pas abandonner.

« - Alors ? Voudrais-tu être la reine de Kalos à présent ? Si la réponse est négative, tu sais à quel point ça va te coûter. »

Il prit un pistolet et s'amusait avec. Passerouge criait toujours de douleur. Du sang commençait à tomber sur le sol. _Non... Passerouge ne va pas mourir maintenant, quand même ! On a vécu que trois jours ensemble !_

Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu avec elle pendant toute sa vie. Si elle mourrait maintenant, elle s'en voudrait pour toujours. Lena décidai d'agir en ouvrant la gueule de Drattak et en sortant Passerouge de celle-ci, bien que ce ne fut pas facile et qu'elle était obligée de le frapper pour qu'il cède. Son aile gauche était perlée de sang, et elle soufflait très fort.

« - Passerouge, ne meurs pas maintenant... Tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi, encore. Je t'aime beaucoup, et tu vas beaucoup manquer à Poussifeu... »

Lena ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.

Elle la regarda. Elle avait encore une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Elle s'enfonça dans le ventre de Lena et la volatile se mit à briller. Son bec devint plus crochu, ses serres plus pointues, sa queue et ses ailes plus grandes, et une sorte de crête apprarut sur sa tête. Quand la lumière aveuglante cessa, Lena n'en crut pas de ses yeux.

Passerouge, grâce à l'amitié de Lena, avait évolué en Braisillon.

Le Pokédex lui dit :

 _Braisillon. Le Pokémon Braise. Il possède une poche remplie de feu sur son ventre. Plus elle émet de la chaleur, plus il vole vite. Cependant, elle met quelques temps à chauffer._

Lena ne savait pas qu'elle allait évoluer à ce moment-là. Et cette évolution l'avait sauvée da la mort, car ses blessures s'étaient refermées, mais le sang coulait toujours un peu. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas perdre un membre de son équipe durant son voyage. Elle ne voulait pas revivre le chagrin qu'elle avait vécu quand elle avait perdu Gobou. Mais Braisillon avait toujours mal, et ne pouvait plus bouger son aile droite.

« - T'es content ? Braisillon ne peut plus voler maintenant ! »

Alex ricana, comme pour la provoquer encore plus. Mais Lena ne répondit as, mais cherchait plutôt une sortie, pour ne plus voir la face de cet homme qu'elle commençait à détester petit à petit.

Elle voulait sortir d'ici une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle ne veut plus voir cet endroit. Pikachu réussit à paralyser Alex et son Drattak, pour qu'ils ne bougent plus. Matthieu et elle coururent vers la sortie et essayaient de trouver leurs amis. Par chance, ils furent rapides à trouver, vu qu'ils étaient devant le Centre Pokémon. Lucas tenait l'Oeuf dans ses bras.

« - C'est bon ! On a l'oeuf et l'argent volé ! » dit Alicia.

Lena ne les écouta pas, et fila tout droit vers l'infirmerie, avec Braisillon dans ses bras.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" s'enquit Lucas.

Matthieu expliqua la situation, et Lena pouvait entendre un cri de stupeur. Cette mission commando n'avait fait que du mal à sa volatile, et elle commençait même à regretter. Tout ça pour un Oeuf et vingt mille pokédollards.

Elle le posa sur la table de l'infirmière Joelle, et attendit devant elle, qui palpait l'oiseau doucement. Elle déclara son verdict :

« - Son aile s'est déboitée. Il faut juste la remettre en place, et ensuite, elle aura besoin de repos . »

Lucas lui donna l'Oeuf, que Braisillon et Poussifeu eurent la joie de réchauffer, et petit à petit, Lena dormit près de ses Pokémon, assoupie. Elle ne fit aucun rêve, et Poussifeu te Braisillon la réchauffaient, elle et l'oeuf. Demain, elle voulait juste une chose: un moment de répit.


	13. Chapter 13: Petit cabri joueur

**Chapitre 13**

 _NdA : Merci à tinalabombe, qui me motive à chaque fois de faire ma fiction._

 _Honnêtement, j'ai failli supprimer le chapitre 12 car je le trouvais trop gore. Mais bon, vu que vous aimez ça :3 et vu qu'il n'y pas ça dans les jeux Pokémon..._

 _Je ne prend pas en compte les concours de l'animé XY. Pour faire plus simple, je vais faire les mêmes règles que celles d'Hoenn. Ce chapitre est relativement calme, c'est le temps de répit de Lena :D Enfin, presque..._

 _Bonne lecture ! Je vous aime, mes lecteurs :3 C'est vous qui me donnez la force de continuer, et c'est loin d'être fini ! Plus d'une centaine de chapitres vous attendent !_

 _Et merci des 460 vues !_

Lena se réveilla. Elle vit Braisillon à coté d'elle, qui la regardait tendrement et qui se frottait contre sa dresseuse. Poussifeu était à coté d'elle, comme pour protéger la buse. Lena trouvait ça mignon. Pikachu faisait de même.

« - Comment tu vas, ma belle ? »

Braisillon essayait de voler, mais son bandage l'en empêchait. Elle semblait triste.

« - Tu es triste de ne pas pouvoir voler, c'est ça ?

 _\- J'aurais tellement voulu voir la fin du tournoi... Et à cause de ce... Ce... »_

Braisillon ferma ses yeux, et semblait se tendre. Lena savait qu'elle pensait à Alex, et elle aussi, elle commençait à stresser à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Aujourd'hui, on va avoir un petit break. On va voir ce que Matthieu et Alicia nous réservent au concours. Dit Lena.

\- _Oui, c'est vrai que c'est aujourd'hui le concours... J'avais presque oublié. »_

Mais Lena trouvait Braisillon pensive. Elle voyait que quelque chose clochait. La buse semblait revivre les instants qui l'ont échappé de la mort. _La pauvre..._ Elle prit l'oiseau dans ses bras et la serra, pour qu'elle se calme. Son cœur battait la chamade, et Lena ne savait pas si elle voulait pleurer.

« - Mais en tout cas, est tu contente de t'occuper de cet Oeuf ?

- _Oh oui ! Avec Poussifeu, ce sera génial !_

\- J'ai vu que Poussifeu et toi, vous êtes de plus en plus proches.

\- _Je l'aime beaucoup. C'est l'un des meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu._

\- Et Pikachu ? Tu l'aimes bien ?

\- Ça _va, mais parfois beaucoup trop hyperactif. Mais il est super sympa. Et Hakira, j'ai passé un peu de temps avec elle, et je la trouve gentille. Nous formons une bonne équipe. On verra ce que l'œuf d'Alola nous réserve. »_

Poussifeu commença à lever un œil, puis l'autre, et vit Lena et Braisillon. Il se frotta contre l'oiseau et alla à côté de sa dresseuse en roucoulant.

« - Bonjour, mon poussin. Ça va? Dit Lena.

\- _Ça va. »_ bailla-t-il.

Pikachu et Hakira se réveillèrent à leur tour, et la souris était plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Peut-être parce qu'il avait plus d'énergie, avec les Tonnerre qu'il avait fait la veille. _Mais faut avouer que ses Tonnerre étaient vraiment puissant_ _s, il a même failli m'électrocuter ! Normal qu'il soit fatigué !_

« - On va aller déjeuner, les loulous ! Demain, on part direction Relifac-le-Haut, pour le deuxième badge ! »

Elle s'appretait à partir, mais... Braisillon et l'œuf ? Comment elle pourrait marcher avec lui ? Car, en plus qu'elle ne peut pas le prendre, elle ne peut pas voler.

« - Je sais ! Braisillon, va dans le sac avec l'œuf. Tu devrais tenir dans mes affaires. »

Elle ouvra son sac, mit l'œuf et Braisillon dedans. Tout rentrait, mais c'était un peu plus lourd que d'habitude. Lena n'en prit pas compte et alla au self. Elle voulait parler à Alicia et à Lucas, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la veille.

Matthieu et Alicia étaient déjà prêts, ainsi que Lucas.

« - Hein... ? On part déjà ? Dit Lena.

\- Mais oui ! Comme ça, on aura le temps de toiletter nos Pokémon et de s'entraîner ! dit Alicia.

\- Attendez, je prends quelque chose à manger et on y va. »

Comme d'habitude, elle prit des pains au chocolat, mais cette fais, elle prit de la viande à Braisillon. C'est une carnivore à présent, elle doit s'habituer à manger de la viande. Bientôt, elle devra apprendre à chasser des Rattatas, aussi.

L'oiseau dévora son morceau de bacon cru et semblait adorer cela. Elle roucoulait de bonheur. Poussifeu semblait déçu mais son heure d'évoluer arrivera bientôt.

Alicia lança la discussion :

« - Il s'est passé quoi avec Braisillon ? Il s'est passé des choses graves ?

\- Même pas envie d'en parler. Répondit Lena.

\- Alllezz... S'il te plaiiiit !

\- J'ai dit que je n'en parlerais pas.

\- Mais euuh...

\- Alicia, si elle ne veut pas parler, laisse la. Il se peur que quelque chose de grave est arrivé à Braisillon et qu'elle ne veut pas en parler. C'est tout à fait normal. » finit Lucas.

Alicia bouda pendant quelques minutes, et Lena trouvait que la jeune fille était un peu trop juvénile à son goût. Elle ne sait pas ce qui pourrait l'attendre pendant son voyage, mais Lena espérait qu'elle pourrait changer grâce à ce voyage. Elle aussi, d'ailleurs.

Elle trouvait que c'était un peut tôt pour aller au concours, mais si ils voulaient s'entraîner d'avance, ça ne la dérangerait pas. Elle en profitera pour visiter les lieux et se reposer. Elle a surtout besoin de se reposer. Lena n'a pas arrêté de courir ces derniers temps. Et il lui reste sept badges avant la Ligue. Son réel objectif.

Rien d'y penser, elle en frémit, mais beaucoup d'épreuves l'attendaient encore. Elle savait que Gobou la regardait, dans le ciel. Il était sûrement très déçu de ne pas la rejoindre dans son voyage, et elle aussi, d'ailleurs. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'aime pas ses nouveaux compagnons. Elle les adore, et a une petite préférence pour Poussifeu, son tout premier compagnon de voyage.

Mais dans un voyage Pokémon, tout peut arriver. Lena ne sait même pas si l'un des ses Pokémon va mourir en la protégeant de bêtes affamés sauvages, ou d'hommes fous. Elle ne voulait pas y penser tout de suite.

Le quatuor s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment, d'au moins dix mètres de haut. C'était là où le concours allait se dérouler. Alicia était excitée comme une puce, et entra la première.

Un hall illuminé avec un parquet en faux diamants ornaient l'entrée. Ensuite, il y avait plusieurs entrées, une pour les spectateurs et plusieurs pour les candidats. Matthieu et Alicia allèrent dans une porte des candidats, et Lena et Lucas allèrent vers les tribunes.

 _Elles sont énormes..._ Lena pensait qu'il y avait plus de dix mille places, vu la longueur des gradins. En face, il y avait une grande scène, là où les candidats allaient faire leur production. Il y avait aussi un écran plat, pour afficher les résultats.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, pour l'instant. Mais le concours commençait à quatorze heures, et il n'était même pas dix heures. _Que faire..._ Lena prit sa brosse et commença à brosser Poussifeu. A chaque coup de brosse, il roucoulait de bonheur et se frottait contre la brosse.

« - Comme il est mignon... dit Lucas.

\- Ça, c'est mon Poussifeu. Et, je ne t'ai pas demandé, c'était qui, ton Pokémon de départ ?

\- Voyons... Vu que j'ai commencé à Jotho, c'est ma Méganium qui est mon Pokémon de départ.

\- Dis moi, tu me trouve distante ou pas ?

\- Distante ? Non, ça va, je trouve que tu es assez intégrée dans le groupe. Par contre, avec Matthieu et toi, ça ne va pas fort.

\- Remémore toi ce qu'il s'est passé sur la Route Fleurie.

\- Je sais, c'est inacceptable qu'il ait traité Poussifeu comme ça... Mais au bout d'un moment, faut savoir pardonner.

\- Tu sais que c'est pas si facile... ?

\- Je sais. Tu peux prendre ton temps, tu sais? En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il nous réservent, ces deux-là. On va voir s'il se sont bien entraînés.

\- Hmmh. »

Lena regardait Braisillon et son aile déboitée qui avait un bandage pour la reposer pendant quelques temps. Elle était triste de ne plus voler, pour l'instant. Il lui fallait juste deux ou trois jours de repos.

« - Tu ne veux toujours pas dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Braisillon ?

\- Ben... Elle a failli mourir en me protégeant... Juste à cause de cette mission. Maintenant, elle a une aile déboitée et elle ne peut plus voler pendant quelques temps.

\- Donc, elle couve l'œuf ? Je te le donne.

\- Quoi... ?

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux et Braisillon a mis sa vie en péril pour avoir cet Oeuf et pour te protéger. Donc je trouve ça parfaitement normal qu'elle le couve.

\- Merci, Lucas. Mais, on ne va pas rester ici jusqu'à treize heures, non ?

\- Ben, tu veux te promener à Illumis ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais faut trouver quelque chose qui nous divertisse jusqu'à treize heures.

\- On peut se promener vers la route qu'on va traverser demain. Pour te montrer à quel point c'est dépaysant. Le voyage durera sûrement plusieurs jours, car il faut passer par Fort-Vanitas, et par Roche-sur-Gliffe pour aller à Relifac-le-Haut pour ton deuxième badge. Tu verras que ça fera une sacrée trotte.

\- D'accord. »

Elle finit de brosser Poussifeu et suivit Lucas vers la route cinq. Et cette route ne ressemblait en aucun cas à Illumis. L'air était frais, et la route était très herbue. Elle voyait notamment des personnes qui s'entraînaient au roller : à descendre des rampes, faire des pirouettes... Lena ne pourrait jamais faire ça. La dernière fois qu'elle en avait fait, elle avait fait une chute monumentale. Depuis, elle n'y touche plus.

« - Lino, le champion de Relifac-le-haut, est un spécialiste du type Roche. Commença Lucas.

\- Du type Roche ? Je suis mal barrée... »

Poussifeu avait une faiblesse à la roche, Braisillon avait une double faiblesse à ce type, et en plus, ele ne pouvait pas combattre avec son aile qui a besoin de repos. Hakira ne pourrait pas faire grand chose non plus. Seul Pikachu peut s'en sortir normalement.

« - Si Poussifeu évolue d'ici-là, tu n'auras aucun mal à le battre, continua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi... ?

\- Car il gagne un double type Feu et Combat. Et parfois, ça peut se révéler très utile.

\- On verra quand il évolue. Ce n'est même pas lui qui décide, sinon ce serait déjà un Braségali depuis longtemps. »

Poussifeu lui sourit. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Mais Lena savait que l'évolution permettait aussi au Pokémon de grandir et de gagner en maturité, et ça ne servait pas que gagner de la force. Lui, voulait tout simplement grandir dans un monde normal avec Lena, pour que son passé ne lui revienne pas tous les jours.

« - Bon, ben je mise sur Poussifeu, Hakira et Pikachu. Ça ne va pas être facile, dit Lena.

\- Et l'œuf ?

\- Je ne vais pas faire combattre un bébé ! Certains dresseurs le font, mais je trouve ça horrible. Et tu sais, moi et la chance, ça fait deux...

\- Oh, c'est un œuf d'Alola, ça peut être bien ! Imagine que tu as un chromatique !

\- Ça m'étonnerait ! Mis à part Dolce – le Pikachu de Matthieu – je n'en ai jamais vu !

\- Oh, moi, j'en ai attrapé un. Un petit Azurill chromatique est sorti de mon œuf, et maintenant c'est une Azumarill. Elle est chez le Professeur Orme.

\- D'accord. Je propose qu'on fasse un combat ?

\- Un combat ? Désolé, sœurette, mais tu es trop faible pour me combattre. Il faut que tu aies le niveau de la Ligue pour me combattre.

\- Quoiiii ?! Je dois attendre que j'ai les huit badges pour te combattre ?!

\- Oui.

\- La poisse...

\- T'inquiète, le temps passe vite !

\- Oui, c'est ça. J'espère que tu es inscrit à la Ligue.

\- J'ai bien envie de reprendre ma revanche contre la Ligue de Kalos ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Lena regarda l'heure. Dix heures et demie « seulement ».

« - Je ne sais pas comment m'occuper... On va voir quels Pokémon il y a dans le coin... »

Un Cabriolaine lui sauta dessus. Elle sauta de surprise.

« - Hannn ! Il est trop mignon ! Go, Poussif- »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car le Cabriolaine rua dans sa face. On pouvait bien voir la trace de sabots sur la face de Lena. Le chevreau la regarda d'un regard courroucé et énervé.

« - On est sur son territoire... Que dit le Pokédex ? »

 _Cabriolaine. Le Pokémon Monture. Ce Pokémon paisible serait le premier à ne jamais avoir cohabité avec les humains._

« - Mais c'est contradictoire... Pourquoi ce Cabriolaine est si aggresi- »

Le Cabriolaine retenta une ruade, que Lena réussit à esquiver. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que le chevreau avait un foulard bleu, blanc et rouge, les couleurs du drapeau de Kalos.

« - _Tu cherches la bagarre, tu l'auras ! »_ bêla-t-il.

« - Poussifeu, je crois que tu vas devoir lui régler son compte ! »

Le poussin se mit en position défensive, et le Cabriolaine essayait toujours de provoquer Lena. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait, bon sang ?

Le Cabriolaine essaya d'attaquer Poussifeu avec des Encornebois. Celui-ci esquiva et contre-attaqua avec des Lance-Flammes. Il se les prit de plein fouet, mais ne semblait rien sentir. Il ignorait complètement ses blessures.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est que ça... ?! _»_

Lena regarda Lucas. _Non mais c'est quoi ce Cabriolaine ?_ _On dirait qu'il me provoque avec le plaisir, avec son sourire narquois !_

Le chevreau commençait même à se retourner et à se dandiner. Poussifeu réagit immédiatement et attaqua avec un Picipic. Le Cabriolaine ne s'attendait pas à ça et sauta, de plus en plus haut à chaque bond. Poussifeu lâcha prise volontairement, et laissa le Cabriolaine, qui regarda Lena d'un regard qui disait :

« - _Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, je te reverrai, et on jouera ensemble ! Tchao ! »_

Et il s'en alla en sautant joyeusement.

« - Hein... ? A ce que j'ai compris, il va revenir... ? Et il disait qu'il jouait avec moi ? Owww..., dit Lena.

\- Ça va ?, questionna Lucas.

\- Ben, je me suis pris les sabots d'un Cabriolaine dans la face, mais ça va... »

Elle se frotta le visage et n'essayait de ne plus y penser. Elle vit une jeune femme à la peau mate, cheveux noirs, venir près d'elle.

« - Toi, tu t'es fait cabosser par le Cabriolaine, dit-elle.

\- Hein ? On le connaît, dans le coin ?

\- Ouais. Il joue un peu trop brutalement avec les nouveaux passants qu'il voit et peut même se battre avec eux. Pour lui, c'est du jeu. Et, d'après ce que j'ai vu, il t'aime beaucoup, et c'est le genre à ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle.

\- Et merde... »

Elle retourna vers Illumis. Elle se rendit compte qu'une journée sans rien faire, ça finissait par être ennuyeux. Que faire... Que faire?

Elle prit son téléphone. Elle décida donc d'appeler ses parents. Elle acheta un snack en route et alla dans le bâtiment où le concours se déroulait. Elle commença à attendre l'appel.

« - Allô ?

\- Chérie ? Comment se passe ton voyage ?, dit son père.

\- Ça va, j'ai déjà eu mon premier badge.

\- Oh ! Et du coup, tu as pris Feunnec comme starter ou pas ?

\- Non, c'est Poussifeu qui a pris sa place.

\- Comment as-tu pu trouver un Poussifeu dans Kalos ?

\- Je ne le sais pas encore. Ça demeure un mystère, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a été maltraité et qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aime.

\- Et tes autres coéquipiers ? Qui sont-ils ?

\- Ben, y a Pikachu, Braisillon, Couafarel et un œuf qui va bientôt éclore, je suppose. Cet œuf vient d'Alola.

\- Eh bah ! Faut juste que je te dises une chose, vu que tu m'appelles. Depuis que tu es parti, la pauvre Evoli est super malheureuse. Je ne sais même pas si elle est dépressive. Elle ne fait plus rien, n'a plus sa joie de vivre. Tu penses quoi ?

\- Ben, quand j'étais partie, elle pleurait... Elle voulait me rejoindre, je pense.

\- Mais tu sais que c'est le Pokémon de ta mère ? Je sais que ça fait mal au cœur, mais elle va être contrainte de rester ici.

\- Elle va s'enfuir !

\- Je ne sais pas. On va essayer de lui trouver un compagnon qui va lui remonter le moral.

\- Fais lui un bisou de ma part, et dis lui que je l'aime très fort et que, même si on est loin, on sera toujours amies.

\- T'es sur que ça ne va pas la culpabiliser encore plus ?

\- Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen pour lui remonter le moral...

\- Je lui dirai. On essayera de te voir quand on aura du temps libre.

\- Ça marche. Bonne journée, papa.

\- Salut, ma chérie. »

Le téléphone bipa pour dire que c'était la fin de l'appel. Lena ne savait quoi faire pour Evoli, mais avait une petite idée en tête pour la réconforter même si elle était loin d'elle. Elle verra si cela marcherait cette nuit.

Lucas tourna la tête, et dit :

« - Comment ça se passe, là-bas ?

\- Papa et maman vont bien, mais Evoli tombe dans une dépression qui me fait un peu peur.

\- Ah, c'est parce qu'elle n'a plus personne avec qui jouer... Quand j'étais parti, tu étais la seule avec qui elle pouvait jouer. Et là, elle doit se sentir terriblement seule... La pauvre.

\- Je pense qu'elle a une envie folle de me rejoindre.

\- Je pense aussi, mais le plus triste, c'est que maman ne veut pas. En même temps, c'est son Pokémon, donc c'est à elle de décider. Mais bon... »

Tout d'un coup, Lena se tourna, et voyait que la salle était était treize heures, le concours était sur le point de commencer !


	14. 14: Le Concours d'Illumis!

**Chapitre 14: Le Concours d'Illumis !**

 _NdA : Place sur le premier concours de la fiction ! Je pense qu'ensuite, le prochain chapitre sera publié soit demain, soit la semaine prochaine (la rentrée) car j'ai une semaine assez chargée ! Je vais essayer que la troupe ne soit pas remplie de Mary-Sue et de Gary-Stu. La prophétie a changé un petit peu, je vous dirai pourquoi à la fin de la fic, donc dans très loin. On est qu'à Illumis et Lena n'a qu'un badge, mais on est déjà au 14eme chapitre !_

 _550 vues, dont 69 hier ! Merci ! (vous êtes de gros malades XD) Je vois que l'histoire vous plait, ça me fait énormément plaisir !_

 _Bref, bonne lecture !_

Lena et Lucas demeuraient beaucoup plus attentifs à la scène. Le présentateurdit à tous les spectateurs :

« - Bienvenue à tous et à toutes ! Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez, se déroule le concours Pokémon pour les débutants ! Le premier se verra gagner ce magnifique ruban ! »

Il prit un ruban bleu avec une plaque or, qui s'afficha sur le grand écran, pour que tout le monde le voie. La plupart des spectateurs émirent des cris d'exaltation. _C'est bon, c'est juste un ruban, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat !_ Mais elle savait que ce ruban était tant convoité : tous les candidats vont se le disputer et vont donner le meilleur d'eux même pour remporter ce fameux ruban.

Le présentateur expliqua ensuite les règles du concours : tout d'abord, les candidats doivent faire une présentation avec eux et leurs Pokémon, si cette dernière plaisait au jury, il sera qualifié pour la manche suivante. Sinon, il se retrouvera éliminé. Ensuite, les dix dresseurs qualifies devront se battre. Ils auront des points, qu'ils perdront si le Pokémon attaque, et que cette dernière atteint sa cible, ou si il esquive l'attaque, ou alors si il est piégé et qu'il ne peut plus bouger. Si l'un des Pokémon se retrouve knock-out, son dresseur est immédiatement éliminé. La durée maximale de ce combat est de deux minutes.

Après cette brève explication, les premiers candidats entrèrent en scène. Lena trouvait que pour des débutants, ils s'en sortaient très bien. Après, elle ne savait pas si les jury étaient du même avis. Il eut de très bon scores comme vingt-quatre sur trente, comme des très mauvais comme six sur trente. Les jury sont la plus part du temps indulgents, surtout avec des débutants, mais certains ont abusé de leur indulgence. Comme un jeune homme avec un Tadmorv maladroit qui lança « accidentellement » l'une de ses attaques Poison sur l'un des jury. Personne, ni même les spectateurs, n'étaient contents de voir qu'un jury était amené au brancard.

Ensuite, après des passages, vint Alicia et sa Feunnec. La renarde avait des rubans blancs et des gants blancs sur ses pattes. Elle était ornée de colliers brillants. Lena trouvait que ça lui allait très bien.

Pour ce qu'il était de sa dresseuse, elle portait la même robe qu'elle avait achetée il y a deux jours, une robe bleu ciel et blanche. Maquillée et coiffée à la perfection. _Espérons que son spectacle sera tout aussi esthétique..._

Tiplouf et Psytigri la suivaient aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux avec un nœud papillon, ce qui les rendaient encore plus mignons.

Tiplouf exécuta un Pistolet à O alors que Feunnec utilisa Lance-Flammes, une attaque qu'elle avait sûrement apprise par les Capsules Techniques. Déjà que le mélange entre l'eau et le feu était surprenant, le Psyko de Psytigri leva ce mélange au dessus des têtes des spectateurs et lâcha. _C'est comme un feu d'artifice avec des braises et de l'écume ! Ca, c'est vraiment bien joué !_ Se dit Lena.

Alicia regarda les trois jury avec nervosité. Est-ce qu'ils ont aimé sa présentation ? Quel allait être leur avis?

Huit points. Huit points. Neuf points.

Le total de points qu'avait Alicia était de vingt-cinq sur trente. Elle se hissait première du classement. Vu à son expression, elle était stupéfaite et n'en croyait pas de ses yeux. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien la réalité.

« - Bien joué, Alicia, dit Lena.

\- Elle a du s'entraîner comme une folle pour faire ça. Mais je ne vois pas quand..., dit Lucas.

\- Sûrement la nuit. Ou tôt le matin.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Ben, je ne vois que ça... »

Lena recentra son attention sur la scène. Matthieu ne tarderait pas à aller bientôt sur scène. Des candidats passèrent encore et encore, et Lena reconnut la jeune fille avec son Nymphali, qui l'avait aidée hier, pour trouver l'oeuf d'Alola et les vingt-mille pokédollards du concours.

D'ailleurs, le Professeur Platane a décidé que le concours serait annulé. Lena était déçue, car elle aurait bien voulu voir le Phyllali de son frère à l'œuvre. Mais elle se dit qu'elle le verrait plus tard, quand elle et ses Pokémons seraient devenus plus forts.

Matthieu entra enfin sur scène. Dolce, sa Pikachu chromatique, était sur sa tête. Pikachu cria de joie rien qu'en la voyant. La souris jaune vif le regarda et leva la queue pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris son message. Elle ne paraissait en aucun point stressée, mais son dresseur était très tendu. Il soupira une fois, puis deux... Et il fit appel aux trois starters de Kalos : Marisson, Feunnec et Grenousse.

Dolce sauta, tandis que Feunnec fit un Danse-Flamme, pour que les flammes ne brûlent pas Dolce. En effet, elle ne faisaient que tourner autour de la souris. Grenousse fit une énorme bulle, et Dolce put y aller sans problème avec les flammes. Marisson, avec ses des sortes de lianes qui jaillirent de son cou, lança la bulle en l'air avec. Un seul faux pas et la bulle aurait éclaté.

Ensuite, dans les airs, elle laissa échapper des kilowatts de ses joues, et éclata la bulle, ce qui propagea les flammes autour de la pièce, ainsi que les éclairs. Dolce se réceptionna avec beaucoup de mal, elle était en train de trouver son équilibre quand elle atterrit au sol. Mais elle réussit à garder son équilibre et cria de joie. Tous les spectateurs lui répondirent par des ovations.

Les jury étaient stupéfaits. Un jury a même donné un dix sur dix à Matthieu ! Il souriait, et son regard exprimait de la satisfaction. Lena l'avait vu s'entraîner pendant de nombreuses heures avec ses quatre Pokémon, au moins trois heures ou plus chaque jour.

Le score final de Matthieu était donc de vingt-sept points. Même Alicia, qui était aux coulisses, était envieuse.

La première phase du concours était terminée, et les candidats avaient dix minutes de repos. Lena vit que Poussifeu regardait si Matthieu n'était plus là, puis il sortit du sac. Il n'a rien vu de la présentation de Matthieu. Lena pensait que Poussifeu éprouvait que de la haine envers lui. _Il ne va pas lui pardonner tout de suite, ça va prendre un sacré temps,_ se dit Lena.

« - Tu ne vas pas pardonner, toi, chuchota-t-elle à Poussifeu. Et ça te dirait de faire un tour au Pays des Lumières ce soir ?

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- Pour voir si Evoli peut nous rejoindre. Elle est dépressive et peut-être que on pourrait dialoguer avec le moyen de nos rêves. Qui sait, ça pourrait marcher !

\- _Et les autres ? Il ne faut pas leur dire pour la prophétie ? Braisillon, Pikachu..._

 _-_ Ils sont peut-être concernés, mais pas tout de suite. On verra quand le temps sera venu. »

Poussifeu se concentra sur la scène et se frotta contre Braisillon, qui lui répondit par une autre caresse avec sa tête et posa celle-ci sur celle de Poussifeu. _Ils sont trop mignons, ces deux-là..._ Quand les oiseaux se retournèrent vers Lena, ils avaient un visage gêné mais semblait la remercier. Elle ne savait pas que Braisillon aimerait tant Poussifeu, en tant que meilleurs amis, c'était juste une histoire de chance pour Lena.

La deuxième manche était sur le point de commencer, et tous les candidats étaient affichés. Une sorte d'arbre représentait les duels entre les coordinateurs, jusqu'à la finale. Il ne restait désormais plus qu'une dizaine de candidats en lice les autres se sont faits éliminer par les jury pendant la première manche. Lena cherchait furtivement Alicia et Matthieu : tous les deux étaient contre deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Matthieu contre une femme qu'une vingtaine d'année, et Alicia contre un jeune homme qui avait environ le même âge qu'elle.

 _Faut pas te faire de souci pour eux... Ah, pourquoi je suis aussi nerveuse à l'idée qu'ils perdent ! Ce n'est pas mon concours, c'est le leur !_

Pendant ces minutes de répit, Lena se recentra sur quelque chose qu'elle n'avait as pensé depuis fort longtemps : la prophétie. Cette prophétie qui la stressait tant. Elle ne pouvait dormir sans s'en rappeler pendant au moins une seconde.

 _Seuls les flammes ardentes, l'esprit simple et dévoué, les plumes douces mais dures, l'électricité tyrannique, la lumière douce,les_ _roches fracassantes,_ _le dragon sauvage pourront libérer l'entourage entier de sa désolation crée par le tyran ._

Elle ne savait pas à qui cette prophétie la reliait. Elle et Poussifeu étaient les élus, d'accord, mais Lena se posait plusieurs questions. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres élus ? Est-ce que toute son équipe est élue par le Pays des Lumières, ou bien ce sont des Pokémon du Pays des Lumières lui-même qui viendraient l'aider ? Tant de questions, qui n'avaient pas de réponse pour le moment. Mais, si elle devait faire face à la « désolation », que faire ? Déjà, elle ne se sent vraiment pas sûre d'elle en ce moment. Pour les premiers combats, ça allait, mais elle allait combattre Lino, avec qui ce ne sera pas une mince affaire, et en plus, Alex était toujours une menace dans Illumis : c'était lui qui avait programmé le vol de l'oeuf du Pokémon d'Alola. Mais la vraie question était : pourquoi ?

Lena fut retirée de ses pensées lorsque le premier duel commença. C'était Alicia contre un jeune homme de son âge, qui était accompagné d'un Pyroli, qui semblait être son seul Pokémon. Alicia semblait prendre Tiplouf pour ce duel. Les deux coordinateurs se serrèrent la main et sourirent. Ils discutèrent même un peu avant le match. Lena trouvait que c'était l'endroit le plus luxueux où faire un combat Pokémon : un parquet en pierres précieuses, avec des rideaux bleu marine pour la scène. Alicia était elle aussi stupéfaite, mais essaya de se concentrer plutôt sur le match que sur la scène magnifique.

Le Pyroli commença à courir vers le pingouin, qui esquiva. Mais le renard ne se laissa pas faire : il laissa un tourbillon de flammes échapper de sa gueule – qui frappa Tiplouf de plein fouet – et le mordit. Le pingouin fut gravement empoissonné, mais ne se laissa pas faire. Il laissa échapper une série de grosses bulles, qui frappèrent Pyroli. Ce dernier s'ébroua, et sa fourrure tripla de volume. Les points des deux coordinateurs étaient baissés, avec plus d'un tiers pour Alicia.

Tiplouf fonça sur Pyroli : son bec devint plus aiguisé, et le pingouin courait en zigzag. Le renard passa lui aussi à l'offensive : il se tapit d'abord, puis des flammes l'encerclèrent. Puis, quand les flammes étaient assez denses, il sauta, fit un bond assez haut et courut en direction du pingouin. Quand ils se percutèrent, tout le monde put sentir la puissance de ces deux attaques Picpic et Nitrocharge : un petit vent se fit dégager, et même les personnes au gradin le plus profond put le sentir. Les deux dresseurs se voient retirer quelques points, mais Alicia avait toujours un train de retard.

Pyroli émit un cri aigu, mais personne ne comprit pourquoi, jusqu'où un rayon de soleil fit surface. Le renard avait fait un Zénith, et allait vraiment en profiter, car cette attaque de statut augmentait les attaque de type Feu.

Il cracha donc une étoile de feu très dense et très imposante, le tout en sautant et en suspension. Tiplouf réussit à esquiver de peu et essaya une attaque de type Eau. Malheureusement, elle s'évapora et le renard n'en prit absolument compte. Le pingouin était terriblement paniqué, car il était privé de ses attaques Eau, et Alicia affichait peu à peu de la nervosité. Elle tremblait et des gouttes de sueur perlaient son visage mais elle tint bon et essaya de réconforter son Pokémon, qui n'était pas très convaincu. Elle regarda ses points : il ne lui restait plus qu'un tiers, et il s'était écoulé une minute.

Tout d'un coup, Tiplouf ne sut quoi faire. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et semblait se concentrer un maximum. Pyroli, se mit en position, sauta et courut vers le pingouin. Le renard avançait mètre par mètre, et commençait à s'entourer de flammes beaucoup plus denses qu'à l'accoutumée. Il commença à bondir sur Tiplouf, mais soudain, ouvra le yeux et lâcha une boule blanche sur Pyroli, qui projeta Pyroli au mur comme un malheureux jouet. Il ne restait que dix secondes. L'un prit une grande inspiration et cracha des flammes étonnamment denses, l'autre expira avec des bulles. Malheureusement, Pyroli fut plus rapide et esquiva. Tiplouf se retrouva knock-out.

Lena était surprise qu'un Pokémon de type Feu pouvait avoir le dessus sur Tiplouf. Mais grâce au soleil, le renard eu plus de facilité à frapper Tiplouf avec ses flammes. Ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux, mais ne put bouger.

« - Eh bah, ça c'était un beau match ! dit Lucas. Faudrait juste qu'elle se détende un peu et qu'elle tremble moins et ce sera parfait.

\- Ouais... Mais c'est son premier concours, faut pas lui en vouloir. » termina Lena.

Alicia prit Tiplouf dans ses bras et le caressa. Elle remercia en le caressant, puis serra la main du jeune homme avec son Pyroli – qui se vantait un peu trop au goût de Lena, car il faisait la parade comme un coq – et la jeune fille courut vers la sortie. Mais, maladroite comme elle est, elle dérapa et se frappa la tête la première. Tout le monde hurla de stupeur, et l'homme avec le Pyroli fut les premiers à aller vers Alicia. Heureusement, rien de cassé, elle se releva sans mal et alla vers la sortie. _Elle va sûrement nous rejoindre,_ se dit Lena.

Matthieu passait en dernier, contre un fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus marine. Lena ne savait pas qui il allait choisir comme Pokémon, mais elle pensait qu'il allait choisir Dolce, car elle maîtrisait beaucoup ses attaques à distance, comme Tonnerre ou Boule Elek.

Peu de temps après, Alicia vint changée, avec un simple jean, avec Tiplouf. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et son Pokémon faisait de même.

« - Ça va, Alicia ?, dit Lena. Tu sais que tu as fait un super match ?

\- Ah bon... ? Je ne me remets pas encore de l'adrénaline que j'ai eu il y a quelques instants...

\- Calme toi. Zen, et on va voir comment Matthieu se débrouille, et si il arrive à aller au quart de finale. Peut-être qu'il n'y arrivera pas... »

Les combats s'enchaînèrent, et Lena a surtout remarqué une fille très talentueuse – la fille avec la Nymphali – qui battit avec grâce et élégance le Pokémon adverse en deux ou trois coups.

Le tour de Matthieu vint, et l'hypothèse de Lena fut confirmée : c'était bien Dolce qui allait combattre. En face de lui, un somptueux Aquali qui semblait bien entrainé. _Eh bien, les évolutions d'Evoli sont très populaires envers les dresseurs... En même temps, c'est le seul Pokémon qui a plus de deux évolutions possibles, et dire qu'on en connait huit à l'heure actuelle..._

Dolce se mit en position offensive, l'Aquali en position défensive, et la souris commença par envoyer des décharges électriques à la bête aquatique. Mais soudain... Un Némélios et un Guériaigle surgirent de nulle part et provoquèrent la panique générale, car le Guériaigle survolait las gradins et le lion se mettatit à rugir et à sortir les griffes.

« - C'est quoi ce bordel ?! On dirait la même attaque qu'au tournoi d'hier ! » cria Lena.

Le trio – car Matthieu était sur scène, et ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, donc essayait d'attaquer le Némélios à l'aide de Dolce et d'Aquali – se rua sur les portes. Tout le monde voulait s'enfuir, mais...

« Les portes sont toutes fermées ! On est enfermés ! »


	15. 15: Panique dans le hall

**Chapitre 15 : Panique dans le hall**

 _NdA : Bonne lecture mes chers lecteurs ! Et d'ailleurs, bonne veille Noël en avance ! Le cliffhanger est fini ! (ou presque)_

Lena s'acharnait sur la porte en la secouant violemment en vain, car la serrure était fermée. La seule solution, maintenant, c'était d'enfoncer la porte. Elle commença à se jeter sur la porte, mais le Némélios vint devant elle et rugit. Il manqua de peu de le griffer. _Non mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ce Némélios et ce Guériaigle ne sont pas tombés de nulle_ _part ! Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire une autre enquête !_

Poussifeu devint enragé d'un coup. Il sauta du sac et commença à griffer le museau du lion, qui rugit de douleur, et lança un regard de haine envers le poussin, qui ne recula pas. Vu que le lion faisait de grand gestes pour le griffer, Poussifeu l'emmena sur la scène. De plus en plus de Pokémon faisaient surface, tels que des Persian, des Grayhéna, des Léopardus...

« - Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?!, cria Alicia. On va tous mourir !

\- Hey, calme-toi, car tu me fais stresser encore plus, dit Lena. Je ne sais pas, faut juste qu'on enfonce la porte et qu'on se barre d'ici. Après, tout sera dans l'ordre ! »

 _Je suis un peu trop optimiste,_ se dit Lena. Elle décida donc de voir si il n'y avait pas un Pokémon assez puissant pour casser la porte, ou la brûler... Bref, la détruire pour que tout le monde puisse sortir en sécurité.

Que faisaient les caissiers ? Ils devaient sûrement entendre des cris de personnes et de Pokémon dans la salle des concours. Est-ce qu'eux non plus, ne pouvaient ouvrir la porte ?

En tout cas, ils devaient savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la salle, car cette dernière était remplies de caméras de surveillance, mais le Guériaigle ne tardait pas à toutes les détruire. Un Givrali essayait de l'arrêter, mais l'aigle le frappa d'un coup d'aile puissant, et la pauvre bête de glace fût mise à terre.

« - Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire. Pikachu, Hakira, on y va. Alicia, tu peux garder avec toi Braisillon ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se refasse mal avec son aile. »

Braisillon baissa la tête. Elle était déçue de ne pas aider les autres dresseurs et Pokémon.

« - Je sais, tu es déçue, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu pourrais te faire encore plus mal avec ton aile, et il faut d'ailleurs voir si tu voles comme il faut, mais ce sera plus tard, dit la dresseuse.

\- _Je comprends... Souhaite bonne chance à Poussifeu et aux autres._

\- Ça marche. »

Lena courut vers le premier Pokémon ennemi qu'elle voyait, et c'était un Léopardus musclé et agile. Elle envoya ses deux Pokémon qui lui restait : son Pikachu et Hakira, le premier laissa que sa queue soit dur comme le métal et frappa celle-ci sur la figure du chat, et l'autre chargea sur le Léopardus. Il était sonné, mais pas pour très longtemps. Lena courut aider les autres.

Lucas faisait aussi face à une horde de Léopardus et de Grayhéna avec sa Phyllali, qui fit virevolter une tornade de fleurs et qui frappa violemment le groupe de Pokémon de type Ténèbres. Lucas vint vers Lena, et dit :

« - On dirait qu'il pleut des Pokémon ! Et ils ne nous veulent pas du bien... Comment les calmer?

\- Malheureusement, Lucas, je n'ai pas la réponse ! »

Pikachu avait son attention ailleurs, et il avait une mine affolée et dégoutée. Il courut vers la direction opposée. Lena n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, et elle fut autant dégoutée par le spectacle qu'elle voyait devant ses yeux.

Un Massko faisait face à un Grahyéna – et le chien avait le dessus – et ils se battaient avec les griffes et les crocs. Le chien plaqua la Pokémon Plante au sol, et lui mordit la trachée. Il ne pouvait que se débattre avec ses pattes postérieurs, mais ne frappait que dans le vide.

Pikachu lui sauta dessus et lui régla son compte en le giflant violemment avec des Queue de Fer bien placés, et le chien reculaient petit à petit. Hakira allait elle aussi aider la souris, pendant que Lena allait voir le Massko. Sa gorge était perlée de sang, il avait une grande blessure, et un début d'hémorragie. Elle prit un mouchoir, et le mit sur la blessure.

« - Tout va bien. Tu vas guérir. »

Il regardait Lena avec un regard affolé, et il essayait de se relever, en vain.

« - N'essaye pas de bouger, mon beau. Et, dis moi, où est ton dresseur ?

\- _Mon dresseur ? Il m' a dit il y a quelques minutes 'Massko, tu peux aller frapper deux ou trois Léopardus pour aider les personnes ?' Donc je lui ai obéi, et après, je suis tombé sur ce Grayhéna, qui voulait ma mort, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Je me suis donc défendu, et voilà ce que ça a donné... »_

Lena ne pouvait plus dire un seul mot. Ces Pokémons sont alors dressés à tuer. Elle aurait tellement voulu crier cela à toute l'audience, mais ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Hakira et Pikachu étaient en train de protéger Lena, et cette dernière regarda comment se débouillait Poussifeu, dans son coin. Il était plutôt en mauvaise posture, mais il réussit à sortir de la gueule du Némélios en lui griffant sa gueule. Elle espérait que son Poussifeu n'avait pas de blessures pour le moment.

 _Ce sont Némélios et Guériaigle, les leaders de ce groupe énorme, j'en suis sûre, mais comment les arrêter ? C'est eux aussi qui ont l'air les plus redoutables._

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire comme stratégie. Tout d'un coup, elle reçut un appel de Matthieu. _Il est où, lui ?_

« - Allô, Lena ? Il se passe quoi dans le hall ? Je ne peux plus ouvrir la porte !

\- Tu es où, maintenant,t'es retourné dans les coulisses ?

\- C'est ça !

\- T'es enfermé ! Essaye d'ouvrir la porte, car dans le hall, c'est une vraie boucherie ! Des Pokémon sont apparus de nulle part et nous attaquent ! Toutes les portes sont fermées ! On a essayé de les ouvrir, mais ça ne marche pas...

\- Il y a un verrou ou c'est bien un code ? On ne sait jamais... »

Un code ? Lena n'y avait pas pensé. Elle aurait voulu y aller, mais...

« - Je ne peux pas voir maintenant, je suis avec un Massko qui est blessé gravement. Il n'y a personne avec toi ?

\- Non, je suis seul.

\- Merde... Je raccroche et vois de ton côté ce que tu peux faire.

\- Ça marche. Bonne chance. »

Lena raccrocha. _Faut que j'aille voir cette porte, mais je ne peux pas ! Faut que j'appelle Alicia._

 _«_ \- Alicia ! Va vers la porte, dit-elle, par le biais du téléphone.

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux que je me fasse tuer ou quoi ?!

\- Envoie Tiplouf pour te protéger !

\- D'accord, je suis sur la route. Ça y est ! Je suis devant.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un clavier avec des chiffres à côté de la porte ?

\- Oui... Ah ! Je vois où tu veux en venir ! Il y a un code ! Le clavier contient les chiffres entre un et neuf... Et il faut quatre chiffres pour faire le code. Mais il y a trop de possibilités ! Comment on fait ?

\- Essaye de trouver des indices. Je vais essayer de demander à Matthieu aussi. »

Lena lui envoya immédiatement un message, qu'il a lu à l'instant, et répondit par un « d'accord ».

Elle se concentra sur le Massko, et l'hémorragie ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée elle toucha son corps : il était froid. Son regard était sans vie. Il était mort, et Lena savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui. Il allait désormais rejoindre le Pays des Lumières.

A présent, elle avait un mouchoir imbibé de sang dans sa main, et ses chaussures avaient elles aussi une couleur écarlate. Elle n'en prit pas compte et quand Hakira et Pikachu eurent fini d'étourdir leurs adversaires, ils allèrent vers Alicia, qui essayait toujours de faire des codes à la va-vite.

« - Tu y arrives ?, dit-elle.

\- Pas trop... Je ne sais même pas combien il y a de possibilités...

\- Ben, vu qu'il y a quatre chiffres dans le code et neuf chiffes de possibles... Ça fait quatre exposant neuf... »

Elle prit son téléphone et calcula quatre exposant neuf. Elle regarda le résultat, qui la décourageait encore plus. Rien que voir le résultat énorme de possibilités, elle avait envie de casser la porte seulement avec son poing.

« - Alors, c'est quoi le résultat ?, dit Alicia.

\- Deux cent mille soixante quatre mille cent quatorze...

\- Yay !, dit Alicia ironiquement. Non, mais si on n'a pas d'indice, on sera obligé d'enfoncer la porte...

\- J'espère que Matthieu a trouvé un indice dans son coin, car c'est notre seul espoir... »

Elle se tourna, et vit que les Pokémon alliés devenaient de plus en plus fatigués. Plus de la moitié étaient au sol.

Son téléphone vibra, et c'était un message de Matthieu. Il dit :

 _Lena, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Mais j'espère que tu as un bon niveau en maths, car le gérant de ce bâtiment a laissé une affiche dans les coulisses qui est présentée comme une énigme. C'est notre seul espoir, donc je te le donne par message, pendant que je cherche moi aussi de mon côté :_

 _Le dernier chiffre est le triple du premier chiffre, alors que le second est le double du premier chiffre. Le troisième chiffre est la division par trois du second chiffre._

 _Trouvez ces quatre chiffres dans l'ordre et vous aurez le code pour accéder aux portes de tous les bâtiments. Aux nouveaux salariés, je dis : good luck à tout le monde !_

Lena laissa ouvert son téléphone pour avoir l'énigme sous les yeux, et prit un stylo et un papier, et commença à émettre des hypothèses. Heureusement pour elle, le téléphone avait assez de batterie pour qu'elle trouve la solution de l'énigme à temps.

« - Nous, on cherche une énigme tranquille, pendant que les autres se font tuer ?, dit Alicia.

\- Je sais que c'est vraiment bizarre de faire ça à ce moment précis, mais on doit le faire. Aide-moi, à la place, s'il te plaît. Si on fait deux au premier chiffre, ça fait... quatre pour le deuxième, et après... »

Les filles cherchèrent la réponse à l'énigme, pendant que les autres combattaient de toutes leurs forces... Pikachu et Hakira décidèrent de les aider, et Lena pria pour que rien ne leur arrive...

 **Point de vue de Poussifeu, au même instant .**

Je me sens de plus en plus fatigué. Mes jambes tremblent, je ne vois plus grand chose, alors que Némélios, lui, est encore débout, même si il a toujours mal avec la balafre que je lui ai faite sur le museau.

Je ne savais pas que les autres Pokémon -hormis les Pokémon de type Vol, car ils peuvent voler – pouvaient tomber du ciel. Tu vois, j'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui.

La plupart des autres Pokémon étaient à terre, affaiblis, épuisés, et je ne tarderais pas à être l'un de ceux là. J'espère que Hakira et Pikachu s'en sortent de leur côté... Je n'ai jamais fait une bataille aussi rude.

En même temps, j'ai quatre mois, mais le Némélios que je combats s'en fout complet et pense que c'est même une bonne chose pour lui, car il a un avantage... Les Pokémon qui sont tombés du ciel sont vraiment des salauds. Désolé du terme, vous êtes sûrement en train de vous dire 'Oulà, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Poussifeu, tu sais qu'on ne dit pas de gros mots comme ça à quatre mois !' Oui mais, déjà, premièrement, tu n'es pas ma mère ni mon père, et deuxièmement, c'est vraiment des salauds, car ils veulent tuer tout ce qui leur passe par le nez, alors si ce n'est pas des salauds, c'est pas des Bisournours non plus.

Je voyais même un Massko qui ne bougeait même plus, et il avait une vague de sang qui était près de lui. Conclusion : je pense qu'il est mort. C'est triste, mais c'est encore à cause de ces... Ok, j'arrête.

Le Pyroli qui avait battu Tiplouf vint vers moi et sauta sur la scène, et manqua de tomber. Sans qu'on se le demande, on cracha des faibles flammes pour que chacun puisse regagner son énergie. Pyroli, qui était courbé, s'était redressé et montra les crocs à Némélios. Sa queue battait l'air il était très énervé.

« - Némélios, c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça ?, cria le renard.

\- Moi ? Mais non... Pas du tout...

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! » finit Pyroli, puis il se jeta sur lui, prêt à en découdre.

Par contre, jamais je ne dirais une expression pareille comptez sur moi, j'ai que quatre moi et je ne finirais pas vulgaire.

Pyroli se jeta sur Némélios et lui mordit le visage sur la griffure que je lui avais faite. J'en profitai pour passer sous son ventre et le mordre avec mon bec. Il rugit de douleur et tournoya sur lui même : oui, il 'tournait dans le vide vide, tournait dans le vide !'

Mais c'était moins rigolo après, car Pyroli tomba à l'autre bout de la scène. Je dis à Némélios avec ma petite voix aiguë :

« - Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ! Arrête ! On ne t'a rien fait ! »

Il me toisa d'un regard dur et me frappa d'un coup de patte. Je ne pouvais plus esquiver, mes jambes refusaient de bouger. Je tombai.

« - En même temps, si c'est pour faire la même chose que tu m'as faite..., continuai-je.

\- Oh ? Ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux mois ? C'était amusant, arrête...

\- Pardon ?! C'était amusant ?!

\- Mais oui... On s'amusait bien, avec Guériaigle... T'étais un bon compagnon de jeu... »

Il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé.

Je fonçai sur le lion et aiguisai mon bec. Il rugit d'arrogance :

« - Ah... T'es toujours aussi faible, toi... Mais on ne peut rien y faire, tu sais ? Faut que t'y mettes du tien, aussi. C'est ça, la vie...

\- T'es pas mon père !

\- Oh, je sais mais je te donne juste des conseils... »

J'essayai de sauter, mais je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Je vis Hakira et Pikachu venir vers moi, mais la souris fut assénée de coups, et ne put bouger d'avantage. Hakira sauta sur la scène, et je pensais que c'était la plus en forme dans le groupe des dresseurs réunis. Je ne sais pas comment elle peut être autant endurante.

« - Hakira..., disais-je. Aide-moi... Aide -moi...

\- T'inquiètes, Poussifeu. Je vais lui régler son compte, à ce lion. Ne vouges surtout pas d'ici.

\- T'aurais pas des attaques de soin, pour me soigner ?

\- Non, désolée. »

Bon, ben je pense que je vais devoir attendre ici en tant que spectateur. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'agir en tant quel maintenant, mais mon corps ne peut plus bouger. J'ai des crampes, je suis tendu de partout, même si je bougeais d'un millimètre mes serres. Ils veulent nous faire mourir de fatigue, ou c'est quoi l'histoire ?!

Et Lena n'avait pas dit que cette journée était un petit break ? Pour elle, c'est ça, une journée de repos ?! Ah, j'ai jamais de chance moi.

En plus qu'Hakira était en mauvaise posture devant Némélios – qui est carrément insensible à tous les coups, sauf quand tu lui fais une bonne griffure au museau, là il a mal – le lion la mordait et la brûlait avec ses flammes. Elle fût inconsciente en moins de deux. Que faire... ? Je ne sais pas, moi ! Je suis à bout de forces ! Je suis le seul Pokémon de Lena qui a encore les yeux ouverts ! Il y a Braisillon, mais elle ne peut pas se battre à cause de son aile qui flanche, et là aussi, on a eu un sacré coup de bol. C'est de l'ironie, messieurs et mesdames.

Némélios vint vers moi, avec un sourire narquois, les yeux plissés, et me dit :

« - Bon, Poussifeu, je pense qu'on s'est bien amusés tous les deux, mais tout a une fin. Donc maintenant, je vais faire le coup final, comme ça je ne verrais plus ta sale petite gueule naïve. Adieu. »

Il sortit ses griffes, et je sentais déjà que c'était la fin. Je regardais en direction de Braisillon, qui avait un regard horrifié, et qui n'hésita pas un seconde de s'envoler – elle a ainsi déchiré son bandage – en piqué vers Némélios, qui roula à terre. Braisillon ne put se réceptionner et roula par terre, elle aussi.

« - Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Braisillon... Tu n'avais pas à le faire, ton aile...

\- On s'en fout, de mon aile... Le plus important, c'est que tu sois en vie...

\- Argh ! Celui qui m'a fait ça va le payer immédiatement ! Je vais le déchiqueter, mais vous n'allez pas comprendre une seconde ce qu'il vous arrive ! » rugit Némélios.

Lena me regardait, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de venir à mon secours ou d'ouvrir cette fichue porte. Elle était très inquiète, mais semblait me faire entièrement confiance. Si elle me fait confiance, c'est que je peux le faire. Je peux défendre ma meilleure amie. Il faut que je le fasse. Je soupirai, me levai, ouvrai les yeux, et je dis au lion avec une détermination que j'étais moi-même surpris :

« - Alors, si tu veux la déchiqueter, tu devras faire face à moi d'abord, cervelle de rat. »

Et, après, soudainement, je sentis une puissance aveuglante naître en moi, et, après, je ne peux pas vous décrire la suite tellement que c'était bizarre. Je ne voyais plus rien, car j'étais aveuglé par la lumière qui émanait de moi.

 _NdA : Je vous invite aussi à trouver la solution à l'énigme ! Ça pourrait être marrant si quelqu'un la trouve ! (elle est assez simple car elle est faite maison par moi) et je sais, j'aime bien les cliffhangers, c'est pas de ma faute._

 _Encore joyeux Noël et bon jour de L'An en avance ! J'espère que du bonheur pour votre année 2017 !_


	16. 16: Evolution Surprise

**Chapitre 16 : Evolution surprise**

 _NdA : Coucou les petits lecteurs ! Vu que vous êtes beaucoup à l'attendre, voici le chapitre 16, qui sera entièrement dédié à Poussifeu ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews aussi, ça m'aide pour voir si l'histoire vous plait plus ou moins!_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Quand la lumière cessa de m'aveugler, je m'ébrouai pour mieux y voir. Némélios me regardait d'un regardait d'un regard étonné et enragé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, t'es devenu un trouillard ? Depuis quand ?

Braisillon me regardait aussi de la même manière, mais elle, elle avait une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux, et son bec était grand ouvert. Elle semblait très, très contente.

« - Mais enfin, pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?! » disais-je.

Je me retournai vers Lena, qui avait le même regard que les deux autres. Je me retournai encore et encore, et je me rendis soudainement compte…

J'avais des bras et des griffes.

Quand j'avais vu ça, je ne pouvais pas le croire. J'avais aussi grandi… Je crois que je comprenais petit à petit, mais c'est vrai que ce n'était pas du tout comme je l'imaginai… Le processus de la lumière… Et après, je ne sentais plus rien, comme si je m'étais évanoui pendant quelques secondes.

Pourtant, je n'étais pas aussi excité comme avant. C'est bon, j'ai évolué. Cool.

« - Poussifeu, t'as évolué en Galifeu, dit Braisillon. C'est vrai, que la première fois, c'est plutôt perturbant… »

Ah, ça, tu l'as dit. Mais je n'avais pas l'impression que tu étais perturbée, mais moi… Sérieux ! Je suis un Galifeu de quatre-vingt-dix centimètres, maintenant… Mais, faut que je me calme, car j'ai des sérieux adversaires en face de moi, Némélios, Guériaigle, et les autres Léopardus et Grahyéna qui avaient massacré les Pokémon alliés. Pour l'instant, seul Némélios passait à l'attaque, mais s'il lui donnait juste un petit signal de la queue, tous attaqueront.

Pour résumer, je suis seul contre tous, et je dois protéger Braisillon en plus. Ça va être compliqué, croyez-moi. J'espère que le Pays des Lumières m'aide, car je n'y arriverai pas tout seul…

Némélios passa à l'offensive en se jetant sur moi et planta ses griffes dans mes plumes. Vu qu'il était plus imposant que moi et bien plus lourd, je tombais de son poids. Par réflexe, je lui donnai deux coups de pied bien placés dans le ventre. Et pour la première fois, il montra un signe de faiblesse. Il recula et sembla avoir très mal au ventre. Pour une fois, il a mal.

Mais je me remis en garde quand je vis les autres félins et canidés se préparer à attaquer, vu que le leader est un peu plus affaibli. Pourtant, le lion ne voulait rien lâcher, et commença à émaner du feu de sa crinière. Je me suis demandé si c'était pour m'impressionner, mais… Ça me fait plus rire qu'autre chose.

« - Tu sais que je ne crains pas le feu, disais-je.

\- Tu ris et tu fais ton malin parce que tu as évolué. Mais tu vas voir, quand tous les Léopardus et les Grahyéna vont te becter tout cru. Tu finiras comme ce Massko, là-bas.

\- Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? C'est quoi tes motivations au juste ?

\- T'as pas à le savoir ! » me dit-il en me frappant avec un coup de patte.

Je roulais par terre, et je pouvais encore me relever, mais ce coup de patte m'avait assommé pendant quelques secondes. Ce Némélios est vraiment rapide, endurant et fort, c'est vrai, mais c'est une bête sanguinaire. Je ne suis pas assez fort, et je n'ai pas envie de passer à la manière forte maintenant. J'ai pas envie que du sang coule. Mais ce foutu lion et ses acolytes ont en fait coulé beaucoup trop, et ils sont contents. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'énerve !

Je pris donc une grande inspiration et je frappa le lion au visage, et il tomba de la scène. Je pense qu'il est beaucoup trop arrogant pour voir que je pouvais lui mettre un coup de patte sur la gueule. Je regardais les autres Pokémon d'un regard dur. Ils savaient que je les mettais au défi, et ils en étaient bien conscients : ils commencèrent à feuler et à grogner. Je ferai le meilleur possible pour ne pas y laisser ma vie…

Et là, le moment fatidique arriva. Une vague de Léopardus, de Grayhéna et de Dimoret déferla vers moi. J'étais terrifié. Je me fis un mur transparent, et les attaquants retombèrent. Je pris la fuite, instinctivement. Je ne savais même pas où je fuyais. Mais avec ma capacité spéciale Turbo, j'avais une bonne longueur d'avance.

Je me mis donc à l'étage, car il y avait un escalier derrière la scène. Il y avait une poutre en hauteur. Je grimpai donc aussi rapidement que je pouvais, je me mis dans une position confortable, et j'attendais. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'étais tétanisé. Mais vu que c'était noir, je me disais qu'ils ne verraient pas. En plus, j'avais une sortie en face. Mais avec le flair des Grahyéna et la vision de nuit des Léopardus, j'étais fichu.

J'avais une petite vue de l'extérieur, et je pointai mon bec de quelques centimètres. Ils étaient déboussolés au premier abord, puis ils se séparèrent en deux groupes : l'un partit dans ma direction, l'autre dans la direction opposée.

J'allai donc dans la sortie, et qu'est-ce que je trouve : la salle de stockage. Il y a plein de cartons, grands et petits, vides ou pleins. J'allais donc dans un carton vide, je bourrais ce dernier de matière nuage, je mis du papier collant pour fermer le carton et j'attendis. Je tremblais, mais je faisais de tout mon possible pour ne pas me faire repérer. J'avais peur… de mourir, comme ce pauvre Massko. Mais je ne baisserai pas les bras de sitôt, croyez-moi. J'ai bien et bel prévu une contre-attaque.

J'entendais les Léorpardus et les Grayhéna hurler. Ils étaient relativement près, et je pense qu'ils savent que je suis là. L'autre groupe vagabonde, ne sachant plus où aller. Lena était en train de réveiller Pikachu avec une Potion. Il alla vers Braisillon et secoua sa tête. Elle était toujours sonnée, mais Pikachu se mit en position défensive devant elle. Je te la confie, Pikachu. Je suis coincé, moi.

Je crois en plus que Lena me cherche. Elle y va avec Leafia, qui boite d'une pate mais qui pouvait encore se battre. Elle ne cria pas « Galifeu ! T'es où ? » Elle cherchait avec ses yeux, et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ah, j'ai une dresseuse super sympa et intelligente, moi, pas comme certains…

Tout d'un coup, j'entends des grincements très aigus. Et je savais automatiquement ce que c'était : les griffes des Léopardus qui essayaient de grimper la rambarde en acier. Je me roulai en boule et attendit. Je faisais de mon mieux pour que ma température artérielle ne monte pas, mais… J'étais beaucoup trop stressé pour que mon corps émane moins de quarante degrés.

Un Léopardus entra dans la cave. Je m'immobilisai. J'avais déjà frotté mes plumes pour qu'elles aient l'odeur du carton, mais j'ai essayé de ne pas y aller trop fort non plus, sinon le carton aurait brûlé. J'avais vu aussi qu'il y avait une autre sortie, juste derrière moi. Quand les Léopardus seront partis, j'irai sûrement par là… C'est mon instinct qui me le dit.

Donc, le Léopardus – il n'y en avait qu'un, pour partir en éclaireur – tourna la tête, et s'en alla. Je fus soulagé que celui-ci ait le nez bouché. Quand il descendit, j'ouvrai la porte, je la fermai, et j'allais là où le chemin m'emmènerait.

J'ai atterri dans une salle énorme, où il n'y avait rien dedans. Elle était vide. Et je tournai la tête…

J'avais une vue de tout le hall. Et ce que je voyais était juste horrible : des dizaines – ou des centaines, je ne sais pas – de Pokémon à terre, inconscients, blessés, ou morts. Je n'ai pas pu les sauver… Mais faut au moins que j'aide ceux qui restent. Les Dresseurs s'étaient eux aussi cachés, à l'exception d'Alicia qui cherchait le code. Seulement dix minutes se sont écoulées après mon évolution, donc je pense bien qu'elle aurait trouvé ce fichu code…

Je voyais aussi des éclairs, c'étaient forcément ceux de Pikachu. Ses kilowatts électrocutaient les Léopardus qui se le coltinaient. Et Lena me cherchait toujours. Et quand elle me vit, elle avait une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux, et demanda à Lucas quelque chose. Celui-ci invoqua son Roucarnage, et ma dresseuse monta sur l'oiseau, et atterit près de moi. J'étais encore un peu en forme physiquement, mais je commençais à être fatigué de ces histoires… Mais quand j'ai vuLena, j'ai cru que la situation s'améliorait, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

« - Ça va ? Tiens bon, loulou. »

Elle me tend sa main et je fonçai la tête dedans pour avoir des caresses. Elle me sourit, et était sûrement en train de me voir comme un tout autre être, et j'étais un peu inquiet de sa réaction sur mon évolution. Mais elle me regarda et me sourit :

« - T'es tout aussi mignon qu'avant, Galifeu. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et je ne pensais plus au bazar qu'il se passait dans le hall. J'étais avec un autre monde, avec Lena. Je me sentais…heureux. Heureux quand j'avais Chip et ma mère à mes côtés, heureux comme quand je jouais avec mes autres amis Poussifeu à Hoenn. Et Lena fait renaître en moi cette même chaleur, c'est pour ça que je l'aime autant. Elle a fait encore plus que ma propre mère…

On grimpa sur Roucarnage qui survolait le hall, et Pikachu s'en sortait plus en plus mal. Ils sautaient sur les têtes des félins qui essayaient de le mordre. Il essayait de les attaquer, mais tous se jetaient dessus avec un regard vorace, donc il était contraint d'esquiver.

Quand on était au ras du sol de la scène, j'atteris et Lena revint vers Alicia, et je crois qu'elle avait la solution. Je la regardai, mais quand je me reconcentra sur les Léopardus, une vague déferla sur moi.

Ils grouillaient sur moi, j'en avais au moins cinq ou six qui me plaquaient au sol. J'essayais de les blesser avec mes serres, et un s'en alla, car il était blessé. Mais les quatre autres me mordirent en même temps, ce qui me poussa à émettre un cri très aigu. Tout le monde se figea.

Je commençai à bouillonner : je me mis à quatre pattes et je me secouais en crachant des flammes de mon bec, ce qui a brûlé le parquet. Les Léopardus reculaient et me feulaient. Je grognais de plus en plus fort, et tout le monde semblait intimidé. Même le pauvre Pikachu se mettait en position de soumission en se plaquant au sol.

Lena et Alicia me regardaient, et elles essayaient de faire au plus vite. Elles savent sûrement que j'ai pété un plomb.

Et la goutte qui déborda le vase vint : Némélios. Il s'était réveillé et voulait une revanche. Il sortit les griffes et montrait les crocs. Je crois qu'il voulait ma peau. Je grognai donc encore plus fort et j'aiguisai mes griffes.

« - Alors, tu cherches la bagarre, dit-il. Crois-moi, à ce stade, tu n'es qu'un petit Roucool qui cherche à quoi manger, tandis que moi, je suis une légende !

\- Ouais ben, pour être une légende, comporte-toi en tant quel, crachais-je.

\- Tu la cherches, la bagarre ?

\- Si c'est pour avoir ta revanche sur un Pokémon sous-évolué et qui a au moins cinq ans de moins que toi…

\- Ce sera toujours plus facile, avec ton niveau si pathétique. »

Je commençai par crier des caquètements aigus, puis par la suite, je grognais terriblement fort. Assez fort pour que Lena et Alicia entendent, alors qu'elles sont à l'autre bout de la salle. Il se contenta se sourire niaisement. Je m'apprêtais à bondir jusqu'à :

« - Stop ! »

Lena vint avec Roucarnage sur la scène. Elle s'interposa entre le lion et moi. Némélios la regarda d'un regard curieux, mais j'étais toujours méfiant. Je grognais, encore et encore.

« - Galifeu, stop. » me dit-elle. « Alicia, mets le code ! Tape trois six deux neuf !

 _\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! Ce Némélios et les autres sont juste des brutes !_

\- Je comprends, mais tu vas ne faire qu'empirer les choses…

 _\- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?! Tu veux les laisser s'enfuir ou pas ?_

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Elle me regardait d'un air très étonné. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je suis enragé comme ça, mais bon, peut-être que mon évolution y est pour quelque chose, je n'en sais rien… Tout ce que je voulais, à présent, c'était de réduire en bouillie Némélios. Il est tellement arrogant…

Mais après ça, le lion sauta sur moi. Je n'étais pas si surpris que ça, je savais que ça allait arriver. Il me plaqua au sol et me mordit à la gorge. Je criai, je battais des pattes pour lui griffer le ventre, et je sentais la force me quitter peu à peu… Il me lâcha et mit sa patte sur mon bec, les griffes sorties. Lena voulait m'aider en envoyant Roucarnage, mais ce dernier s'est fait griffer et brûler.

Némélios, satisfait, se retira avec tous ses alcolytes. Tous les Pokémon étaient à terre. J'étais le dernier à tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Alicia avait réussi à ouvrir la porte, et tous les Dresseurs et leurs Pokémon sortirent, soulagés et épuisés. Tous, sauf Lena. Elle était terriblement inquiète. Pikachu, Hakira – qui s'était réveillée – et Braisillon vinrent vers moi.

Je saignai légèrement sur le cou, mais je n'avais plus de forces. Je respirai fortement. Elle caressait doucement mes plumes. Mes serres étaient remplies de sang, celui de Némélios et des autres Pokémon. Mes paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes…

« - _Courage, Galifeu… On va t'emmener au Centre Pokémon._ »

Je fermai mes yeux. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais au Pays des Lumières. Gobou et Luna étaient en face de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent… ? J'ai juste besoin de repos, de la journée de break que Lena m'avait promis…

« - Galifeu. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis très fière de toi, dit Luna, la Noctali.

\- Quoi… ?

\- Luna et moi trouvons que tu t'es vachement bien battu. Tu es digne d'être l'élu, tu sais ? Et tu as protégé Lena et Braisillon comme un chef.

\- Merci…

\- Mais tu sais, reprit Luna, les aventures ne font que commencer. Tu vas avoir plein de péripéties, d'aventures, d'amitiés, de rudes batailles… Mais, si je peux te donner un conseil et un seul, ne baisse surtout pas les bras. Tu es l'élu principal de cette prophétie. C'est une lourde tâche. Tu vas avoir des tristesses, des colères, ou bien des ambitions, je ne sais pas... Mais reste fort, quoi qu'il arrive. Arrive à tes fins, et crée la paix dans Kalos, ou bien le monde tout entier. Et dis-moi, as-tu un rêve ?

\- Un rêve ? J'en ai un depuis longtemps… »

 _Je rêve d'un monde où tout le monde, Pokémon comme humains, peuvent cohabiter ensemble, sans guerre, maltraitance, discrimination, et je veux que la paix enveloppe tout le monde. Je veux la paix dans le monde entier, et que tout le monde accepte ses défauts, ses qualités, et ses erreurs._

Luna hocha sa tête et me regarda d'un regard très satisfait. Elle me lança :

« _-_ Galifeu, tu es un élu digne de ce nom. J'espère que tu iras loin, très loin et que tu arriveras à accomplir ton rêve que tu désires tant. »

Après ces paroles, je me souvins de rien…


	17. Chapter 17 : Convalescence

**Chapitre 17**

 _NdA : 731 vues depuis octobre 2016 dont_ _334 vues en décembre 2016 !_ _Je vous adore :3 Je sais que je suis lue, et ça me motive de plus en plus ! Donc, les chapitres seront parus quand je pourrais, mais le plus vite possible._

 _Je vous préviens, on risque de rester sur le point de vue de Galifeu pendant au moins cinq ou six chapitres ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Je me réveille, petit à petit. Braisillon et Pikachu veillaient sur moi. Lena semblait parler avec une personne, je ne sais pas la quelle, car je n'ai pas reconnu la voix. J'étais couché, et je pouvais à peine bouger. J'espère qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave…

« - Ça va, Galifeu ? T'as l'air sonné, dit Pikachu.

Au moins, il te faudra quelque temps de repos et tu seras en pleine forme comme avant, » dit Braisillon.

Je suis encore tout étourdi des paroles de Luna et de Gobou que j'avais entendu la veille. Attends, la veille ? Je ne sais même pas combien de temps j'ai dormi…

« - Hé, Galifeu, tu sais que ça fait deux jours qu'on attend ton réveil ? dit Pikachu.

\- Quoi ?! Deux jours ?, disais-je, avec une voix faible.

\- Ouais, et on a donc décidé de rester à Illumis pendant une semaine, le temps que tu te remettes sur pattes.

\- Et donc c'est moi qui dois couver l'œuf ?

\- Maintenant que t'es devenu plus grand, oui, vu que moi il faut que mon aile se repose un peu, quand je t'ai sauvé.

\- D'ailleurs, reprend Pikachu, merci de m'avoir protégé pendant tout ce temps. J'étais terrifié…

\- Pffiou, au moins, t'es vivant… Et ça, c'est déjà une excellente nouvelle » finit Braisillon.

Elle tendit son cou vers moi pour me caresser. Tout le monde avait l'air très content de me voir réveillé, mais moi, j'étais toujours aussi fatigué. J'essayai de me lever, mais mes bras vaicillaient et je tombai sur la table en fer. Tout le monde, y compris Lena et l'infirmière Joëlle, m'entendirent.

« - C'était quoi, ça ?! » dit Lena.

Elle se précipita vers moi, ainsi que l'infirmière Joëlle. La fille aux cheveux roses commença à mettre ses mains devant moi. C'est sûr, elle allait me tripoter comme si j'étais une vulgaire peluche, comme toutes les autres infirmières que j'ai croisées… Je ne bougeai pas, pour juste voir ce qu'elle allait faire cette fois. Elle me palpa, ça me fit du bien pendant un temps, ça faisait un petit massage.

« - Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ? Mais regarde, son ventre se soulève plus vite que d'habitude… »

Et puis, tout d'un coup, elle appuya très fort sur l'une de mes blessures. Je tourne ma tête et caquetai faiblement pour lui dire que j'avais mal. Je n'avais plus la force pour lui gueuler dessus.

« - Ah, Galifeu, t'es réveillé…Enfin, dit Lena. Faites gaffes, infirmière, il peut se montrer très agressif.

\- Oui, je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Leveinard et moi, on gère la situation.

\- Mais il va être terriblement instable…

\- Bon, ben si c'est ça, je vais prendre un calmant et tout ira bien. »

Un calmant ? C'est quoi un calmant ? En tout cas, ça ne me disait rien de bon. Je devenais de plus en plus anxieux, et en plus, Pikachu et Braisillon ne savaient pas ce qu'était un calmant non plus. On va découvrir.

Elle revint avec un truc pointu. Maintenant, ça me revient : c'est une piqure. Qui aime les piqûres, sérieux ? Car ça fout la trouille de voir ce pic être enfoncé dans ta peau. En plus, ils mettent quoi dedans ? Pourquoi ils font ça ? Expliquez-moi, j'ai besoin de comprendre !

Bref, j'ai une peur bleue des piqûres. Et pour ça, malheureusement, je perds tout mon contrôle. Je préférais encore me mettre dans de l'eau froide plutôt d'avoir ce calvaire.

Elle vint donc avec la piqûre, et commença à la mettre près de mes plumes. Mon seul réflexe était de tourner ma tête et de lui picorer la main. L'infirmière retira rapidement sa main et la piqûre tomba, le liquide qu'il y avait dedans se répandit dans toute la pièce. Au moins, une chose en moins.

« - Galifeu… » grommela ma dresseuse.

Quoi ? J'ai fait une bêtise ? Lena avait l'air vraiment énervée contre moi. Je me suis juste défendu la piqure est vraiment dangereuse, tu ne le savais pas ?

« - Si t'as autant peur des piqures, tu vas souffrir pour les vaccins, dit Pikachu.

\- Les vaccins ?

\- C'est des piqures pour que tu sois immunisé à certaines maladies.

\- Ah… Mais ça non plus, je n'y toucherais pas…

\- Héhé. Après, on est obligé…

\- Ben, tu fais ma technique et tu verras qu'on n'aura plus aucun vaccin.

\- C'est la méthode très brute. Moi, je m'enfuirais si j'avais été à ta place.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas bouger d'une plume... »

Et là, je vois l'infirmière extraire la piqure de mes plumes. Pendant que j'étais en train de parler à Pikachu, elle, elle... Non mais je rêve. Je voulais lui gueuler un bon coup, jusqu'à ce que je sente mon corps s'engourdir encore et encore. Je ne pouvais même plus bouger, ni parler.

« - Galifeu, ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? Galifeu ! »

Je ne pouvais même pas répondre. Ni le regarder. Et il commençait à devenir de plus en plus affolé. Il me secouait, criait, et commençait à paniquer.

« - Oh Arceus. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Galifeu ? »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il panique autant même moi ne savais pas ce qu'était un calmant, je pense que j'étais moins anxieux que lui. Je ne pouvais pas voir comment Braisillon était, mais je pouvais sentir des doigts me toucher le cou, vers mes blessures. Je ne pouvais que gémir faiblement. Rien d'autre.

« - Je crois que le calmant à fait son effet, dit Lena.

\- Ce calmant est très efficace, mais il ne dure pas très longtemps. Je pense qu'il se remettra de ses blessures dans deux semaines environ. Ça ne te dérange pas que je surveille pendant ce temps ?

\- Pas du tout ! Ca l'aidera de surmonter sa peur des infirmières, comme vous l'avez vu. Et puis, vous aurez un bon feeling avec lui, quand vous aller vraiment le connaître.

\- La plupart du temps, les Pokémon agressifs que j'ai rencontrés ont un très grand cœur. Il faut juste les comprendre et être très patient.

\- Disons que Galifeu m'a fait confiance juste après quelques minutes, quand il était un Poussifeu. Il était très naïf, mais je ne lui ai pas menti.

\- Tu sais quel âge il a ?

\- Non...

\- Viens, je vais t'apprendre un truc. C'est le plumage des Pokémon oiseaux qui expriment leur âge. Le tien a un plumage très éclatant, je pense qu'il n'a même pas six mois; il doit en avoir quatre ou cinq. C'est pour ça : à cet âge, ce ne sont que des petits enfants. C'est donc normal qu'il t'est cru, car il était naïf.

\- Oui, mais après, il devenait de plus en plus méfiant...

\- Peut-être que c'est la première fois qu'il est avec un dresseur, et que il se méfie beaucoup des autres humains... Tu sais, il y a plein d'hypothèses qui expliquent pourquoi il est agressif...

\- Oui... »

Elle commença à me masser ses mains étaient glissantes, comme si elle avait mis de l'eau sur ses doigts. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'appréciais ce moment que je passais avec l'infirmière Joëlle. Elle me faisait du bien. Je me sentais mieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je commençais à me détendre et à roucouler faiblement.

J'avais le même sentiment que quand j'étais avec ma mère. Je me sentais en sécurité. C'est la première fois que ce sentiment était revenu depuis que j'avais quitté Hoenn. Ce sentiment revenait faiblement quand j'étais avec Lena, et était plus fort quand elle me prenait dans les bras. Je me demande si je commence à aimer les humains ou pas...

Ce n'est pas que j'aime tous les humains, détrompez-vous. Mais l'infirmière... est beaucoup plus gentille que je pensais. Ou ce n'est pas la même. Car celle que j'ai rencontrée ne me soignait à peine. Celle-ci prend si bien de moi... Je me demande si je peux lui dire merci...

« - Je pense que je le mettrais dans une salle qui lui sera entièrement dédiée, dit l'infirmière. Il pourra ainsi s'occuper de l'œuf tranquillement et chasser.

\- Vous allez le mettre où ?

\- Dans l'un des enclos du Professeur Platane. Il se sentira comme chez lui, parce que c'est en pleine nature, il pourra chasser et s'occuper de l'œuf...

\- Quand on va l'emmener ?

\- Quand j'aurais fini le massage et qu'il se sentira mieux. »

Je commençais à lever la tête et à me tourner vers l'infirmière. Elle me regarda avec un sourire.

« - Eh ben, le calmant n'a pas trop fait effet, dit Lena.

\- C'est normal. Je voulais qu'il commence à me faire confiance c'est pour ça que j'ai mis un calmant pas trop fort. Regarde, on va voir s'il m'attaque, désormais. »

Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire ? J'étais curieux et je la regardais avec des grands yeux ronds.

« - Déjà, regarde ses yeux, continua-t-elle. Il n'a aucune intention de m'attaquer. Au contraire, il est curieux de voir ce que je vais faire ensuite.

\- Eh bah, Galifeu... C'est la première fois que tu fais autant confiance à un humain autre que moi et Lucas... »

Elle tendit ma main vers moi. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle allait me faire du mal. Je laissai donc faire.

Lena paraissait vraiment stupéfaite, et fière de moi. Je lui lançai un regard rapide et je me concentrai vers l'infirmière. Elle avait posé sa main sur ma tête et... commençait à me caresser. Je n'ai pas bougé, j'ai laissé faire. Ces quelques minutes me paraissaient longues, mais je ne bougeai pas.

Elle s'éloigna de moi et je réussis à m'asseoir. Je la regardais toujours avec mes grands yeux ronds.

« - Tu vois, quand il est comme ça, c'est qu'il est détendu et qu'il est curieux de te connaître. Regarde ses pupilles, elles sont dilatées. C'est comme ça qu'on reconnaît un Pokémon curieux et attentionné.

\- Tu y connais un rayon, dit Lena.

\- C'est ça, le boulot d'infirmière Joëlle. De plus, je suis passionnée, surtout par leur comportement... »

Je regardais l'oeuf. Depuis les deux jours, il n'avait toujours pas éclos. Tant pis, il a tout son temps même si il éclot dans deux ans, j'attendrais deux ans.

« - Tu viens, Galifeu ? » dit l'infirmière.

Venir ? Où ça ? Décidément, je suis très curieux aujourd'hui.

« - Au laboratoire pour découvrir ta maison, continua-t-elle. Lena, tu peux venir, mais je voudrais qu'il soit seul durant sa convalescence.

\- Ah, d'accord. Même pas Braisillon ?

\- Même pas Braisillon. Il la reverra dans deux semaines environ. »

Mais il y un truc que je n'ai pas trop compris. A quoi sert cette convalescence ? Je ne suis pas si fatigué !

« - Il faut qu'il se remette de des blessures. Je ne veux pas qu'il enlève ses pansements, et il peut se rouvrir, voilà pourquoi je vais le mettre en convalescence et le surveiller tous les jours. »

Ah, d'accord. Si c'est pour ça... Mais c'est juste que vous ne me faites pas confiance, mais bon. Je peux comprendre qu'on veut me surveiller un minimum... Mais ne faites pas la police, car j'appellerais mon avocat au cas où.

« - Tu viens, Galifeu ? Je vais te montrer où tu vas rester pendant deux semaines. »

J'eus du mal à me réceptionner. J'avais toujours les courbatures d'il y a deux jours. Je suivais l'infirmière péniblement, et Lena me demanda si je voulais retourner dans ma Poké Ball. Je lui fis non de la tête. Elle prit l'oeuf des mains, mais je lui réclamais de le garder. C'est moi qui a cette tâche, et aussi, je voudrais bien voir la petite bouille de ce bébé qui va sûrement bientôt éclore.

Nous sommes donc arrivés dans le Laboratoire du monsieur Platane. Je ne veux pas trop lui parler, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me faire. Des expériences sur moi... ? Rien d'y penser, ça me fait froid dans le dos.

« - Lena ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'amène ?, dit-il.

\- Il faut que je mette Galifeu en convalescence ici, dit-elle.

\- Tu n'aurais pas un enclos de libre ? Avec une ouverture sur le grand ? Comme ça, il pourra se faire des amis pendant ces deux semaines !, dit l'infirmière.

\- Je vais voir, mais viens avec nous, Lena. Tu verras où il sera.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?

\- Si tu veux. Il ne sera pas si agacé de te voir, au contraire.

\- Bon, je n'espère pas que vous allez l'enfermer dans un simple enclos, » dit Lena.

Et elle a parfaitement raison. Si je serais enfermé dans un enclos, déjà, ça me rappellerait de très mauvais souvenirs.

Et là, je me revois déjà dans l'enclos froid avec Gobou et Nirondelle. On avait à peine à manger, à boire, et on nous entraînait comme des malades. Cet enclos sentait la sueur, et des fois, le sang. Et quand il rentrait, tout devait se passer mal...

J'ai failli m'enfuir, mais je vis que mon enclos n'était pas du tout comme ça. Il y avait beaucoup de verdure, d'arbres, de fleurs, et ça semblait bien aéré. Heureusement. J'avais une envie folle de tout explorer.

Le Professeur voyait que j'étais pressé. Il voyait que je regardais par la fenêtre. Je voulais à tout prix explorer.

« -C'est donc là que tu vas rester, dit Pikachu. La chance…

\- Après, je ne sais pas s'il y a 'autres Pokémons dans cet enclos…

\- On ne dirait pas. Je pense que tu vas bien t'amuser !

\- Seul… ? M'amuser seul... ?

\- Bah oui, regarde, il y a une ouverture pour que tu puisses aller à l'enclos principal.

\- Sacré œil, Pikachu.

\- Merci… Ça va être un peu bizarre de ne pas te voir pendant toute une demi-lune…

\- Ca fait à peine une semaine qu'on s'est rencontrés et tu es déjà habitué à moi.

\- Ben… Je pense que ça va me faire bizarre que vous ne soyez plus là aussi…

\- T'inquiète ! On va te voir de temps en temps !

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pendant ce temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas… On va voir.

\- On va voir aussi si cet œuf va éclore.

\- Oh, ce serait trop bien s'il éclot dans l'enclos !

\- Pourquoi… ? »

Pikachu allait commencer sa phrase quand tout à coup, le Professeur ouvrit la porte. Je me jetai dedans, comme Pikachu.

Il y avait beaucoup de grottes, au final. Je crois que je n'étais pas le premier à venir là, car je pouvais sentir de vagues odeurs de Pokémon. Ça devait faire au moins deux mois qu'ils étaient partis, je pense.

Pikachu était déjà en train d'escalader les arbres. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait faire ça. Et puis, s'il se cache bien, peut-être qu'il pourra rester avec moi.

Lena avait l'air d'être d'accord avec mon idée. L'mfirmière regarda ma dresseuse et dit qu'elle allait faire une exception pour cette fois-ci. Pikachu sauta de joie et me regarda avec un sourire. Je pense que ces deux semaines seraient bien plus colorées avec Pikachu que si j'avais été seul.

Tout le monde me dit au revoir, et ferma la porte. A partir de maintenant, j'allais explorer mon nouveau 'territoire' avec Pikachu.


	18. Chapter 18: Découverte

**Chapitre 18**

 _N.d.A: La barre des 800 vues est passée ! Merci !_

 _Bonne lecture ! (et excusez moi du retard, j'avais le brevet blanc et l'oral de stage à préparer :3)_

Lena me regarda et vint ensuite dans l'enclos. Elle vint près de moi avec Braisillon sur son épaule droite et me dit :

« - J'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

- _Et toi.. ? Je ne vais pas te manquer ?,_ lui caquetai-je.

\- Ne t'inquiète absolument pas de moi.

\- _Mais..._

 _-_ Tout ira bien, je t'assure. J'irai bien.

\- _Et Braisillon... ? »_

Braisillon avait déjà une mine triste au début de la discussion, et vola faiblement au sol. Elle vint vers moi, et elle...

Elle pleurait. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de me voir partir pour seulement deux semaines.

Elle ouvra délicatement ses ailes, vint vers moi, me regardait avec ses yeux emplis de larmes. Elle plaqua sa tête contre mon ventre et pleura tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Que pouvais-je lui dire ? J'étais tout aussi triste qu'elle et elle me rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je sais, que depuis que je l'ai rencontré en tant que Passerouge, je l'aimais plutôt bien et on a appris à se connaître, au point à devenir meilleurs amis. Elle m'a même sauvé la vie au concours, et j'ai sauvé la sienne en la protégeant.

« - _Gali... Golifeu... Je ne... veux p-pas que tu res-reste là pen...dant deu... deux se...semaines..._

 _\- C'est pas de ma faute, Braisillon..._

 _\- Alors... Pou-pourquoi Pikachu pe-peut y aller ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas..._

 _\- C'est in... injuste ! Il pe..peut mais pas.. pas moi... ! »_

Elle regarda Pikachu d'un regard colérique, qui reculait déjà. Soit Pikachu est un trouillard, soit c'est Braisillon qui est vraiment menacante.

« - _Calme toi, Braisillon ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute !,_ disais-je, pour la raisonner.

\- _Ah ouais?! Et pourquoi il est là ?! »_

Elle semblait terriblement furieuse. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'étais à bout d'arguments. Mais...

Un Absol et deux Evoli vinrent vers nous. C'est marrant, car le deuxième Evoli avait une teinte grisatre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont venus ici, mais l'Evoli gris se cacha immédiatement et l'autre se contenta de suivre l'Absol – qui ne voulait nullement nous déranger – avec un grand sourire.

« - _Excusez-moi,_ dit-elle, _mais on vous entend dans tout le hall. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Eh ben, je dois aller ici pour une convalescence de deux semaines, mais ma meilleure amie ne veut pas me laisser partir,_ disais-je.

\- _C'est compréhensible._

 _\- Oui, mais je voulais visiter, moi !»_

Braisillon me regarda d'un regard très mauvais. Je crois que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Je m'excusai rapidement, et Lena intervient et prit Braisillon dans ses bras, qui paillait et se débattait. Je n'avais jamais vu Braisillon dans cet état.

« - _Au revoir, Braisillon,_ lui disais-je. _J'irai bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait entendu ma dernière phrase. Elle criait, et je pouvais encore entendre ses cris perçants, qui faisaient que me rendre mal à l'aise.

 _«_ _-_ Est-ce que ça va ?, me dit l'Absol. Tu m'as l'air bien pensif.

\- N'y penses plus.

\- Bon, si tu le dis... En tout cas, je m'appelle Shade, et voici Laï, le petit gris qui se cache, et voici Faly, la petite qui est à coté de moi.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, » dit la petite Evoli.

Avec sa petite voix aïgue, elle était tout simplement adorable. Elle me regardait aussi avec un grand sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles. L'autre, Laï, était toujours caché et attendait que je parte, surement. Je l'attendais, moi.

D'ailleurs, c'est le premier Evoli que je vois avec une fourrure gis argent comme ça. J'essayais de le voir, mais il évitait mon regard à tout prix et se roulait en boule, comme s'il était soumis.

« - Laï, viens là. On doit faire visiter le territoire au nouveau, dit Faly.

\- D'ac.. d'accord... »

La petite boule de poils se montra enfin. C'était vrai que je n'avais jamais vu un Evoli de cette couleur, avant. Mais en y pensant, il était très joli. Il avait de grands yeux noir de couleur ébène, et sa fourrure était un peu négligée. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que dès qu'il me vit, il se lécha vigoureusement pour aplatir ses poils.

Visiblement, il était stressé. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et essayait de ne pas me regarder du tout. Je ne savais même pas ce que ça allait donner quand il allait se présenter.

« - Bon... Bonjour..., dit enfin le petit Evoli. Je.. je m'appelle... »

Le malheureux petit Evoli ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase, car je sentis un corps me heurter violemment. Je tombai par terre. Je ne savais pas si c'était un Pokémon du coin, mais il fallait que tout le monde sache que je suis en convalescence.

Quand je levais la tête, je remarquais qu'il s'agissait d'un petit Riolu, qui me regardait avec un air de défi je croyais bien qu'il voulait se battre contre moi.

« - Pas tout de suite, dit Shade au Riolu. Il a encore mal...

\- Avoir mal ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour échapper à la tradition des nouveaux. »

La tradition... ? Déjà, je vous signale que j'ai un œuf à couver, et je n'ai as envie de passer votre tradition !... Même si je n'ai aucune idée en quoi ça consiste.

« - Connaissant Riolu, il a déjà dit à tout le monde que Galifeu est là. Et nous qui voulions lui montrer le territoire, dit Faly.

\- Je crois qu'on m'a carrément oublié, dit Pikachu.

\- Bref, dit Shade. Galifeu, je te conseille de faire les préparatifs pour te battre car ça va être sévère.

\- Quoi... ?

\- Ici, pour voir si un nouveau est digne d'être dans le territoire, on le fait battre aux jeunes qui sont entraînés ici, qui sont environ du même âge et de la même force.

\- Ah... Je risque de croiser un petit bout de chou de quatre ou cinq mois...

\- Quoi ?! Tu as quatre mois et tu as déjà évolué ?!

\- C'est vrai que c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça, aussi, dit Faly.

\- Hé ben... Moi, je voudrais... être un super-héros plus tard... Je serais le plus fort des Evolis, quand je serais grand..., dit Laï.

\- En tout cas, la chef te trouvera quelqu'un de taille pour toi. Regarde, on est presque arrivés. »

On avait traversé un « truc » plastique, que les humains qualifiaient de « porte plastifiée » et je découvris au moins une centaine de Pokémon de toutes espèces se tourner vers moi par reflèxe, je m'étais mis à serrer l'oeuf.

« - D'ailleurs, l'oeuf. Faly ? Tu peux le mettre dans la grotte aux oeufs, s'il te plait? Demande à ton frère si tu as besoin d'aide. »

Dès que l'Absol dit cela, l'Evoli opina et essaya de prendre d'oeuf délicatement dans ses pattes à l'aide de son frère.

« - Bien, bien... C'est le Galifeu dont Pyle m'a parlé ? »

Je ne savais pas du tout qui m'avait parlé, mais je vis un somptueux Feunard sortir d'une grotte. Il courut sur la falaise et me regarda de son regard éclatant.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mis à part le regarder dans ses yeux. Je le redis une seconde fois, il est magnifique...

« - Comme tout nouveau individu qui vient dans ce territoire, je t'invite à faire un combat amical entre l'un des individus, dit-il.

\- Mais je suis en convales-

\- On s'en fiche que tu sois en convalescence, la tradition, c'est la tradition ! »

C'était encore ce Riolu qui m'avait parlé, et il commençait à chercher des problèmes. Ma croûte sur ma patte gauche était encore toute récente, due aux morsures de Némélios. Si l'infirmière nous croiserait d'ici là, je ne vous raconterais pas le drame.

Je ne réagis pas, et me contentai de le fixer. Certains semblaient impressionés, et je pense donc que ce Riolu avait une mauvaise réputation cependant, un petit groupe le regardait les yeux éclatants, et frétillait de voir le combat.

Le Feunard ne lachait as son regard de moi d'une seconde. Il regardait tout mes mouvements, et à vrai dire, ça commençait à me stresser tout d'un coup.

Shade me regardait avec un regard à la fois compatissant et excité.

Mais soudain, le Riolu – Paly – se jeta sur moi et me mordit la patte gauche, là où j'avais ma blessure toute récente. Je l'assena de coups de bec violents, et il lacha prise petit à petit. Ma patte saignait faiblement.

« - Et ben tu vois que tu peux te battre ! Et si t'es en convalescence, tu fous quoi ici ?, dit-il.

\- Mais il a un cerveau de Rattata, ma parole » dit une Vivaldaim.

Il ne voyait que le combat. Je regardais encore une fois le Feunard, impassuble, qui me regardait toujours. Que faire ? Dois-je risposter ? Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Je décidai donc de prendre une grande inspiration, et de cracher une grande flamme en forme d'étoile de mon bec. Riolu ne put ripsoter. Le petit groue, qui était formé d'un Grenousse, d'un Roucool, d'un Etourvol et d'une Chaglam, hurla de stupeur quand il vit le renard bipède s'écouler au sol.

Les autres Pokémon semblaient stupéfaits de ma force, donc je levai ma tête pour entendre les compliments.

C'est vrai que j'avais un certain niveau, quand j'avais quatre mois.

Mais Paly ne pouvait pas abandonner si vite, non. Quand il se releva, il se jeta sur moi, et tout son petit groupe aussi, et... Je sentis des griffes et des crocs s'enfoncer dans ma chair je ne pouvais qu'hurler avec un gémissement terriblement aïgu et coincer les assailants.

« - Galifeu! » dit Pikachu.

La souris vint m'aider en claquant la joue du Riolu avec sa queue dur comme de l'acier. Tous furent à terre, même moi.

« - Galifeu, est-ce que ça va... ? »

Mes croutes s'étaient malheureusement ouvertes, et quelques nouvelles griffures sillonnaient mon pelage. Les plumes devenaient plus ou moins écarlates.

Paly me regardait d'un air neutre, à la fois satisfait et horrifié quand il vit Feunard descendre de la falaise et le regarder d'un air colérique. Il vint vers moi et me ramena vers sa tanière, qui était une vaste grotte avec un nid en plumes et en mousse, ainsi qu'une petite mare pour se désaltérer. La grotte était dans la falaise.

Feunard s'assit en face de moi, après 'avoir posé sur son nid de plumes.

« - Excuse-moi d'avance de cette accueil. La plupart des traitions se passent dans la bonne humeur et la convivialité, mais Paly a décidé d'en faire autrement avec sa bande. Si tu as encore mal, je demanderais à Nymphali de te soigner, dit-il.

\- Je pense que ça ira, merci.

\- J'espère que ton séjour de convalescence se passera bien ici. Attends mopi, cinq minutes, je vais aller chercher Play et sa bande pour qu'il te fasse des excuses. »

Il se tourna et quitta la grotte. A peien quelques secondes après, Faly vint vers moi avec l'oeuf avec son frère.

« - Tiens, Galifeu, dit-elle, je t'ai ramené l'oeuf. Je me doutais que u allais atterir ici un jour à l'autre. Tu as vu comment la grotte de Fay est immense ?

\- Donc ce Feunard s'appelle Fay ?

\- Oui, car déjà, c'est une femelle. Et en plus elle est hyper gentille avec nous, hein Laï ? »

L'Evoli se contenta d'opiner, mais semblait pensif.

« - C'est...pas la première fois qu'il fait ça... »dit Laï.

Je contentai de me rouler en boule près de l'oeuf et de le regarder. Si Paly et son petit groupe faisaient ça avant, je ne savais pas si les nouveaux allaient bien apprécier leur convalescence.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Disais-je.

\- Eh ben... en fait... rien. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

Même Faly semblait étonnée décidément, Laï était tellement timide que ses membres tremblent et qu'il ne pouvait rien me dire. Je soupirai.

J'allais demander à la petite Evoli quelque chose, mais Feunard, ou Fay, revint avec Riolu et le petit groupe.

« - Très bien, dit Fay. Je veux des explications immédiatement. »

Fay avait un regard très courroucé. Elle semblait raide et fixait Riolu avec un regard très énervé et lassé.

Paly ne bougeait pas d'un poil il me regardait comme si j'avais fait quelque chose, comme si j'étais le vrai coupable.

« - Sache que c'est pas parce que j'ai une nature combative que je peux me battre tout le temps, disais-je. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu m'as fait rouvrir ma plaie.

\- Humf. Je parie que tu t'es fait griffer par ce fragile Pikachu, dit-il.

\- Déjà, arrête de traiter Pikachu comme fragile, ou sinon c'ets moi qui vais te le démotrer. Et ensuite, la raison pourquoi je me suis blessé... »

Je fis une pause. Je ne voulais absolument pas lui dire, mais même les Evoli et Fay semblaient curieux. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que leur dire...

« - Je suis allé voir un concours Pokémon avec ma dresseuse – Lena – mais nous sommes malheureusement tombés dans une embuscade. Des centaines de Léopardus et de Grahyéna sont apparus de nulle part et avaient qu'une seule envie : de nous tuer. Rapidement, je fis le seul debout, et je devais me défendre seul avec Braisillon, qui s'était déboitée l'aile, et Pikacu qui arrivait à lutter avec très peu d'énergie. Mais petit à petit, j'ai eu au moins cinq ou six Léopardus qui voulaient ma peau... J'ai essayé de m'en débarraser... Et il y avait Némélios... Némélios... »

A peine à prononcer son nom. Je commençais à plisser les yeux et à devenir spontanément énervé. Je dus me retenir pour frapper un bon coup dans le sol, mais je me contentai d'augmenter ma température pour faire comprendre que j'étais énervé. Les deux petits Evoli s'en étaient rendus compte car ils battaient leur queue pour avoir de l'air frais.

« - Pfft, dit le Riolu. Je ne te crois pas une seconde.

\- Tu crois que j'ai inventé ça en une seconde ? Arrête ta mauvaise foi cinq secondes, disais-je.

\- Et en plus, il ne ment pas, car j'étais là aussi. »

Riolu grimaça et s'enfuit de la grotte. Était-ce parce qu'il avait honte ou qu'il était jaloux ? Je ne pouvais pas répondre à cette question pour le moment. Je commençais à me lever, bien que la blessure à ma patte me faisait mal.

« - Galifeu, s'il te plait, reste là. Je ne veux pas que tu te refasses mal, dit Fay.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, disais-je. Je reviens dans cinq minutes et je vous le ramène. »

Je sortis de la grotte et je vis Faly qui semblait me suivre. Je ne l'en empêchais pas, mais la façon dont j'allais me déplacer allait être un peu gênant pour elle.

J'essayais donc de repérer l'odeur de Paly, qui était très forte. Je dis à Faly :

« - Si tu veux me suivre, accroche toi à mes plumes.

\- Pourquoi... ? »

Je lui fis un sourire et attendit qu'elle monte sur mon dos. Je sentis des petites griffes sur moi, et semblait impatiente de voir ce que je lui réserve. Quand je fis prêt, je courus à pleine vitesse vers l'odeur.

« - Whoah... Mais t'es vachement rapide ! »

Faly avait dit ses mots quand j'atterris près de Paly et de sa bande. Le Riolu était enragé, et me regardait d'un regard malsain. Je ne savis pas ce que j'avais fait pour faire ça...

« - Il est encore là !, dit-il.

\- Mais il t'a fait quoi, Paly ? Faut dire que c'est toi qui divagues, là, dit l'Evoli.

\- Oh, toi, tu vas te la fermer ! »

Il se jeta sur elle, mais j'intervins en lui donnant des coups de patte. Il s'effondra.

« - Oui, donc revenons-y. Pourquoi toi et tes amis m'avez vous combattu sans raison, alors que j'étais blessé ? »

Le Chaglam se retourna et me fit une grimace. Riolu ne me dit rien.

« - Alors, où elle est passée, ta fierté, hein ? Tu devrais avoir le courage de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton cerveau ! »

Il me fit un sourire sadique, et je commençais vraiment à voir rouge. De plus, ma patte e faisait de plus en plus mal. Faly me regardait d'un air inquiet et vit sûrement que j'étais énervé.

« - Allez, dis lui, Paly, dit l'Evoli. Tu sais que ça va mal finir, si tu continue. Ou au moins présente lui tes excuses. »

Faly avait un point, et j'attendais bien ces excuses, et des explications, si il en a le courage.

« - Il est extrêmement jaloux de toi, dit le Chaglam d'une traite. Il voyait déjà que tu avais de la force quand il t'a vu, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait te provoquer en duel. Ensuite, il nous a appelé pour qu'on l'aide... Mais je ne sais pas si c'était intentionnel de sa part de t'avoir blessé. Il est de nature terriblement fière, et peut-être il e veut pas que tu voles la vedette. Le connaissant,il ne va pas te présenter ses excuses.

\- Eh ben, si tu ne fais pas tes excuses maintenant, tu vas le faire devant tous les Pokémons, hein ? Je peux très bien demander à Fay qu'elle fasse ça, disais-je.

\- Non, non, par pitié, tout sauf ça !, dit Paly.

\- Alors, je veux des excuses immédiatement ! Ma patience à des limites !

\- ...pardon. »

Ça y est. Il a craché le mot. Son visage avait soudainement une mine honteuse, et semblait ne pas être dans cette situation maintenant. Je ne dis rien, lui hocha la tête et fis demi-tour. Il me regarda avec une mine étonnée m'éloigner.

Faly me questionna, tout en parcourant le chemin jusqu'à la tanière du Feunard :

« - Pourquoi tu ne lui a rien dit ? T'avais l'air plutôt furieux !

\- Faut qu'il pense à ses actes. Je ne voulais pas le harceler. »

La journée passa très vite, le soir vint. Les étoiles firent place, et tout le monde vint dans sa tanière. Fay m'avait accompagné avec la mienne. Je commençai à me rouler en boule, et soudain, quelques heures après que tout le monde dormait à poings fermés, l'oeuf commença à craquer...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

 _NdA : Désolée pour le retard monumental. Je n'ai juste plus aucun ordinateur pour le moment et est donc obligée de faire mes chapitres au collège._

 _Encore désolée -_

 _Bon, retour à la fic. C'est un chapitre dont j'ai eu une grande impatience d'écrire, donc j'espère bien qu'il sera bien écrit et que vous l'aimerez autant que moi._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **P.O.V de Laï**

Je commençais à me rouler en boule près de ma sœur. C'était pourtant bien vrai que l'arrivée de ce nouveau avait bien chamboulé notre quotidien, et honnêtement, je m'en serais bien passé. Tout était plutôt calme.

C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt gentil, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais c'était moi qui était immobilisé. Je ne peux plus parler à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'inconnu vient. Et pour être honnête, cette extrême timidité commence à me peser chaque jour. C'est à cause de cette timidité qui m'empêche d'avoir des vrais amis, mis à part ma sœur. Elle est la seule à bien me comprendre, et je pense que ces deux nouveaux me comprennent petit à petit aussi. On me gueule toujours dessus quand je ne leur réponds pas. J'en ai marre de ce handicap.

C'est peut-être aussi de ma fourrure argentée. Aucun Evoli dans les environs n'a une fourrure aussi grise et touffue que la mienne. Personne ne vient près de moi à cause de ça. J'ai beau dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute, ils ne comprennent pas. Pourtant, ma mère me traite très bien et je suis presque le chouchou à cause de mon poil. Elle et Faly m'ont même défendu à cause de cela.

Je commençais à fermer mes yeux. J'espère que la nuit ne sera pas trop courte, j'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment.

Pourtant, je me réveillai aussitôt que j'ai fermé mes yeux. J'avais l'impression que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, mais c'étaient environ cinq ou six heures. Faly semblait dormir profondément. J'avais une impression comme si… quelque chose se passait en ce moment même dans le territoire. Une intrusion ? Une attaque ? Je ne pouvais le dire.

Je sortis de la tanière et sentis l'air frais, qui me surprit au premier égard. Je m'ébrouai et essaya de patrouiller pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de suspect. Les humains avaient mis des sortes de boites qui faisaient de la lumière, et même si c'était la pénombre, je pouvais toujours voir.

Je marchais dans l'herbe fraiche, en toute discrétion. De plus, ma fourrure grise était un grand handicap car on pouvait me voir de très loin la nuit.

Soudain, j'entendis des craquèlements. Comme si un œuf ou quelque chose de ce genre était en train d'éclore… Je ne sais pas si je devais avertir Fay et tout le monde pour dire qu'il y avait une naissance, mais je contentais de courir et de voir qui était le parent.

Je finis ma trajectoire et étais tout près de la tanière. J'essayais de déterminer le parent par l'odeur. Bien qu'elle ne me fût familière, je pouvais sentir comme une odeur de braise, comme s'il agissait de Fay. Mais ce n'était pas sa tanière.

Je me faufilais donc dans la tanière le plus discrètement possible. Chacun de mes pas étaient soigneusement posés pour ne faire de bruit. J'essayais d'aiguiser ma vue et tout ce que je vis fut une silhouette et un œuf qui bougeait de tout son possible.

Et je sus immédiatement qui était le parent. C'était Galifeu.

Pourtant, Pikachu n'est pas dans la même tanière que lui. Je trouve ça étrange, vu qu'ils sont tous les deux compagnons de voyage et qu'ils sont venus ensemble.

Et d'où sort cet œuf ? Je sais que Galifeu est beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir une compagne. Je ne pense pas que ça peut être la Braisillion que j'ai vu hier. Je ne l'ai vu que dans son état colérique, et pour être honnête, elle m'a fait très peur. Ou la Couafarel, mais ça m'étonnerait fort.

J'ai l'impression qu'il cache beaucoup de choses, de secrets. Mon sixième sens à l'air de me dire cela. Il n'a que quatre mois et a déjà des secrets. J'en ai dix et n'ai absolument rien à cacher.

Je décidai donc de réveiller Fay et Faly. Je pense qu'ils pourront assister à la naissance sans problème. De plus, l'aube allait bientôt être là.

Je revins sur mes pas et courais le plus vite possible que je pouvais. Je ne prenais pas compte du bruit de l'éraflement de l'herbe maintenant. A chaque fois qu'il y a une naissance, on doit la célébrer et nourrir le nouveau-né. De plus, Galifeu n'est apte de faire ça.

Je vins vers Faly et la secoua un peu elle ronchonna.

« Faly, lève-toi ! Il y a une naissance ! Il faut prévenir Fay !

Une naissance… ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas averti toi-même… ? Et puis, c'est parti, j'arrive ! »

Elle s'étira, et courut vers la tanière de Fay avec son pelage négligé, emmêlé avec les plumes et le foin. Je la suivis le plus vite possible que je pouvais. Je sentis enfin l'odeur de braise que j'avais tellement l'habitude. Je m'enfonçai dans la tanière et vis la Feunard dormir profondément. Je la secouai doucement et elle ouvra les yeux petit à petit.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe…? demanda-t-elle.

Il y a une naissance ! De l'œuf de Galifeu ! »

Fay sauta, atterrit, s'ébroua et courut avec élégance jusqu'à la tanière de Galifeu. Nous avions essayé de courir le plus vite possible, mais elle était beaucoup plus rapide que nous et vint vers la tanière. Elle nous attendit et je vois les deux yeux de Galifeu. Il était en alerte et se méfiait de nous.

« Je pense qu'uon va le laisser tranquille, ou sinon il va nous attaquer car il ne sait pas que c'est nous, dit Fay.

\- Quoi, dit Faly. Il devrait savoir que c'est nous, nan ?

\- Il n'a pas une meilleure vision dans la pénombre que nous, tu sais ?, chuchotai-je.

On va y aller quand l'œuf aura éclos. S'il attaque, mettez-vous dans l'une de mes queues. »

Faly s'assit près de moi et se toiletta pour enlever la poussière et le foin qui sillonnaient son pelage. Pour ma ^part, j'étais extrêmement attentif aux gestes de Galifeu, qui semblait aider le nouveau-né de sortir de sa coquille.

« D'ailleurs, qui a su qu'il y avait une naissance, questionna Fay en se toilettant.

\- C'est Laï, répondit ma sœur. J'étais en train de dormir profondément quand il l'a découvert.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment je l'ai su… L'instinct, je ne sais pas…

\- En tout cas, bravo Laï. C'est vraiment une excellente ouïe que tu as là » finit la Feunard.

Je commençais à rougir et à chuchoter un petit merci. Quand tout d'un coup, j'entendis des petits cris. Je m'élançai dans la tanière sans avertir.

« LaÏ ! Il ne faut pas que tu rentres sinon tu vas te faire atta- »

Faly n'a même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, et moi de l'écouter. Alors que je m'élançai dans la tanière, je m'étais pris une flamme dans la tête, qui me fit reculer. Fay et Faly vinrent vers moi.

« Laï ! Tout va bien, demanda Fay.

\- Bien sûr qu'il va bien, c'est mon frère, dit Faly.

-Bon, en tout cas, mets-toi derrière moi. C'est l'instinct parternel qui crée cette hyper protection au nouveau-né. »

Je me mis derrière la Feunard. C'était bien vrai que cette flamme avait une puissance considérable. Je ne pense pas avoir vu Galifeu au maximum de sa puissance, et pour être honnête, j'en serais bien curieux.

Pourtant, il ne risposta plus quand Fay venait vers lui. Il semblerait qu'il était beaucoup plus concentré que quand il m'avait attaqué. Il était en train de toiletter le nouveau-né avec son bec. On aurait dit un petit chien, avec une queue beige très touffue, et une minuscule crinière autour du cou. Il essayait de sauter sur la tête de Galifeu mais ce dernier ne faisait que le reposer et le toilleter encore et encore. Et quand il nous vit, il se cacha immédiatement.

« Regarde comment il est trop mignon, dit Faly. En plus, j'ai l'impression que c'est une femelle.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? dit Galifeu, intrigué.

\- Tout le monde fait ça quand il y a une naissance. Laï a entendu les crauqelements de l'œuf est est venu nous avertir.

\- Donc c'était toi la boule de fourrure grise ?

\- Oui… Désolé, disais-je.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais juste peur que quelqu'un blesse cette adorable petite. »

Quand son nom fut mentionné, elle ouvra la bouche et essaya de dire quelque chose à Galifeu, mais un petit gémissement en sortit. Elle baissa la tête déçue de ne pas se faire comprendre par les autres. _Je connais ce sentiment mieux que personne, petit bout de chou. Désolé._

Galifeu la caressa de plus belle quand il vi qu'elle était triste. Elle releva sa tête et se jeta sur sa patte quand il l'approcha. Il sourit.

« Je pense qu'on va partir, maintenant, dit Fay. A demain à vous deux. Laï et Faly, allez-vous recoucher. »

Galifeu hocha la tête et nous fit sogne de la main et se reconcentra ensuite sur la petite chienne. Je n'ai aucune idée de quelle espèce ce Pokémon peut être, je n'en n'ai jamais vu de petit chien pareil.

Je suivis ma sœur et me roula en boule. Je ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point Galifeu devait être content. Je fermis mes yeux pour de bon.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était déjà réveillé. Les Passerouge chantaient déjà. Je m'ébrouai en vitesse et sortit de ma tanière.

« Dépêche-toi Laï, la baptème de la petite va bientôt commencer ! Je me demande bien comment Galifeu l'a appelée ! Oooh, comment je suis impatiente ! »

Faly m'avait prise en surprise alors que j'étais encore ensommeillé. Mais je vais vous dire que primo, son enthousiasme est très contagieux, et secondo, elle fait souvent option de réveil très efficace pour moi.

Je me toilettai en vitesse et rejoignit le centre du territoire. Tout le monde était présent, et Fay se tenait majestueusement sur la grande pierre qui lui servait d'auditoire. J'essayai de chercher Galifeu et la petite des yeux. Je ne les trouvais pas tout de suite. J'étais beaucoup trop petit pour y voir quelque chose. Ma mère, la Nymphali – ou bien l'infirmière de tout le groupe – se proposa pour que Faly et moi montions sur sa tête. Mais même avec de l'altitude, je n'arrivais pas à les voir. J'ai l'impression que Faly s'en est aussi rendu compte. Pikachu était près de nous.

« Hey Pikachu, demanda Faly, tu sais où est Galifeu ?

Je crois qu'il arrive. Il a reçu de la visite. Près de l'entrée. »

Fay semblait être contrariée et demanda aux autres de se replier pour attendre. Je me faufilai dans les buissons, et je vis près de l'entrée une jeune femme avec un Couafarel et un Braisillon.

Je ne sais pas si je devais intervenir. Ils semblaient avoir des retrouvailles. Ca faisait à peine deux jours qu'il était avec nous… Se sentait-il vraiment en sécurité avec nous ? A-t-il des amis autres que Pikachu ? C'est vrai que je le vois plutôt seul. Mais je ne devrais pas trop m'inquiéter, peut-être qu'il a ses raisons.

Soudain, tous les regards se pointèrent vers moi. En réflexe, je courus et chercha désespérément une cachette pour me réfugier de ces regards. Faly me suivit et Pikachu me rejoignit.

« Pas besoin d'avoir peur, Laï. Lena est une fille bien qui te comprendra.

Oooooh c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air sympa, répliqua ma sœur.

Tu verras… Mais c'est l'une de mes meilleures amies et surement le meilleur soutien de Galifeu. »

Soutien… Ce mot me titilla l'oreille. Galifeu n'et pas malade, alors pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'un soutien, comme une humaine ? Je n'ai jamais vu d'autres humains msi à part le Professeur et les infirmières qui nous élèveaient. Et… j'étais plus que curieux de voir comment un humain « normal » ou « ordinaire » se comportait.

Mais… mes pattes refusaient de bouger. Ma timidité m'envahit de plus en plus. Je voulais bien la voir mais… Comment réagirait-elle ? Aimera-t-elle ma couleur de fourrure ou me rejettera comme certains des Pokémons de mon âge ? Me trouvera-t-elle mignon et beau ?

Je savais que j'aurais la réponse à tout ça en me présentant à elle. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et sortit de la petite grotte. La Braisillon et la Couafarel me regarda d'un air tellement curieux que j'avais envie de rebrousser chemin à tout bout de champ.

« T'as déjà vu un Evoli de cette couleur ? » demanda la Braisillon.

Et voilà. La question que je redoutais le plus est arrivée. Je baissais mes oreilles, honteux, et j'étais prêt à endurer la suite de leurs remarques. J'y étais tellement habitué.

Tout d'un coup, l'humaine s'accroupit et me tendit sa main. Ella vit de jolis yeux bleu saphir, des cheveux longs bouclés… Elle était superbe. Elle me fit un grand sourire, et me demanda :

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

 _\- L-Laï…_

\- Laï… C'est un mignon nom que tu as là. »

Comment elle me comprend ?! Les humains que j'ai rencontré ne me répondaient absolument pas à quand je leur parlais ! J'étais étonné, et ma tête le montrait bien. Mes yeux noisette étaient grand ouverts et la regardaient de tout leur possible.

« _Comment tu peux me comprendre à la fin… ?_

\- On peut dire que j'ai un don.

 _\- Un don… ?_

\- Et toi, as-tu un don ?

 _\- Euh, je ne suis qu'un Evoli ordinaire…_

\- Je ne pense pas. Je crois que tu as quelque chose de spécial, tout comme ta sœur. C'est ta sœur, non ? »

Je reculais. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée qu'elle puisse me comprendre, au final. Elle savait déjà beaucoup de moi alors que je ne l'ai rencontrée il n'y a que quelques minutes à peine. Je commençais à avoir peur petit à petit, mais quand je voyais comment les autres étaient collés à elle, je me remis en question.

Galifeu avait l'air de se sentir tellement en sécurité près d'elle. Pikachu aussi. Et Faly venait près d'elle sans peur. Pourquoi je suis le seul qui reste planté là et qui a peur de quelque chose dont je ne sais même pas l'origine ? Je voudrais vraiment là voir, mais…

Mais attendez… Je crois qu'ils oublient totalement que les autres sont en train de les attendre. J'essayais donc de quitter discrètement la place pour rejoindre Fay. C'est vrai qu'elle et les autres devaient se poser des questions.

Ma fourrure m'inquiétait, mais je réussis à quitter la place sans que personne ne me voie. J'avais essayé de ne faire aucun bruit sous mes pattes, comme la nuit précédente. Fay me vit immédiatement – merci la fourrure argentée – et me questionna immédiatement. Je lui répondis qu'ils avaient de la visite, et elle a suspendu le baptême pour quelques temps.

J'essayais de voir où était Flop. Flop était un petit Caninos qui me ressemble beaucoup : timide et discret, et nous sommes les deux sosies de ce groupe. C'était aussi l'un de mes meilleurs amis, car seul lui pouvait réellement me comprendre quand ma timidité m'envahissait.

Mais quand j'étais avec lui, j'étais un Evoli sans timidité et avec ma vraie personnalité.

Il était roulé en boule, près d'un arbre, seul, en train de m'attendre. C'était ce genre d'endroit qu'il aimait bien. On ne pouvait à peine entendre le bruit, juste le ruissellement de la rivière et le bruit du vent.

« Oh, salut Laï. Je t'ai cherché de partout. »

Il s'ébroua et vint vers moi, les yeux pétillants.

« T'étais où ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Pffiou. Avec ma sœur dans l'autre enclos. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu, mais le baptême est suspendu.

\- Et d'ailleurs… T'as une idée de quel espèce le nouveau-né est ? Je n'en n'ai jamais vu de petit chien pareil. Mais elle est mignonne !

\- Ouais… Ça, c'est sûr.

\- Bon, tu viens, on joue ? On fait une course !

\- Attends que je me mette en position !

\- Ouais, et celui qui gagne donnera un gage à l'autre !

\- Je parie que je suis beaucoup plus rapide que toi !

\- Hé, je parie le contraire ! »

\- C'était l'un de nos jeux préférés : la course. Seuls, jusqu'au grand bouleau. Ma queue frétillait. Ma timidité s'envolait quand j'étais seul avec Flop. Je l'aime beaucoup.

Et le chant d'un Passerouge donna le départ. Mes pattes se décollèrent en réflexe, comme si j'avais couru pendant toute ma vie. J'avais l'impression de voler de quelques centimètres. Flop était à quelques mètres de moi, mais je désirais garder mon avance. Il me lança donc une petite Flammèche mais je ripostai avec des Météores les étoiles foncèrent droit vers la flamme, qui avait disparu.

« Tu t'es amélioré, mais ne crois pas que j'ai dit mon dernier mot ! »

Il fit un bond surprenant et il était à quelques centimètres de moi. Je le regardais avec un grand sourire, et je vis le grand bouleau. Le but n'était plus très loin. Nous accélérâmes donc de tout notre possible. Je ne pouvais plus voir si Flop était devant ou derrière moi. Je me focalisais juste sur une chose : le bouleau. Je n'ai aucune intention de faire un gage !

Je sautais donc le plus loin possible. Flop me regarda d'un air très étonné, et j'arrivais pile près du bouleau. Une longueur de queue de plus et j'aurais eu une belle cicatrice sur le front. Je levai ma queue et bomba le torse.

« J'ai gagné ! disais-je.

\- Ouais, dit-il en haletant, c'est vrai que on a fait beaucoup plus rapide que la dernière fois. Tu t'es vachement amélioré.

\- Alors, ton gage… Tu vas aller pêcher !

\- Pêcher ! Tu sais que je déteste l'eau !

\- Je t'aiderais… et tu sais que les poissons d'ici ne sont pas si mauvais. On se prendra peut-être un Magicarpe nigaud qui ne va même pas se rendre compte qu'il va se faire becter.

\- Si c'est pour manger, je suis pour à cent pour cent !

\- Allez, on va voir si on trouve quelque chose. »

Flop trottinait derrière moi. Au premier point d'eau, nous nous arrêtâmes. De gros Magicarpes bien gras étaient en train de nager. Ils me donnaient l'eau à la bouche. Flop mit sa pate dans l'eau et de la vapeur se forma immédiatement. Je rigolai. Il secoua sa patte pour enlever l'eau.

« Mais bon, si c'est pour un bon repas, je ne vais pas dire non ! » dit-il.

Il sortit ses petites griffes et plongea sa patte d'un coup sec. Un gros Magicarpe sortit et vola haut dans le ciel. Je sautais et le tenais fermement entre mes crocs.

« Un bon repas…mmmhm. »

Flop disait ça l'eau à la bouche. J'attendis que le Magicarpe ne bouge plus avant de l'attaquer avec Flop. Je le posais par terre et nous mangions près de la rivière.

« Sinon, disais-je en mangeant, t'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Je t'ai attendu.

\- Oh, d'accord. J'ai dû me réveiller à l'aube pour annoncer la naissance du nouveau-né, j'ai vu la dresseuse de Galifeu…

\- T'as vu une _humaine ?_

\- Ouais, et pour être honnête… Elle me comprenait.

\- Elle te comprenait ? Ça ne veut rien dire ça !

\- Je veux dire… Elle comprenait ce que je veux dire. Elle a dit qu'elle avait un don.

\- Ah, si c'est un don, je te crois alors. Les dons ne peuvent être tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Tu penses que j'en ai un ?

\- Sûrement. Mais je ne sais pas lequel c'est.

\- Elle m'a dit que tout le monde avait un don. »

Flop semblait enthousiaste quand je lui ai dit ça. Soudain, j'entendis le hululement de Fay. Le baptême allait surement commencer.


	20. Annonce Réécritures

**Chapitre 20**

 _NdA : Je vais réécrire les premiers chapitres pour qu'il y ait beaucoup plus de caractère et de personnalité. Vu que le cliffhanger n'est pas très conséquent dans le dernier chapitre, je voudrais juste vous demander ce que vous pensez de la fic en ce moment (critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, elles me feront toutes progresser.)_

 _Merci d'avance :D_


End file.
